Missing Persons
by Rave Luki
Summary: Heero's daughter Alex is back, but this time she has a hidden enemy. Alex is forced to go up against the reformed Barton foundation in hopes of stopping the new threat. sequel please rr
1. disclamer and other stuff

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything from gundam wing. They belong to some incredibly smart anime person. I do however own all the new characters I've created.  
  
For the record, this is a sequel! While I'm trying to keep the story readible for anyone who hasn't read the first, I greatly advise that you go and read the first story "Agent of Oz". For people who've read the first and liked it enough to read this story there's a few things you should know.  
  
My friend wrote a story between my last story and this one. Her main character was Julia so it was really different, mainly a romance, so Julia's now married and Alex has a boyfriend. Zero basically goes evil and Tarmine gets killed by Julia's mother, who ends up dying. Anyway a bunch of stuff happens, eventually the good guys win, I don't like either of the two endings she wrote for it so they don't connect to this story.  
  
I'm not sure whether or not she's going to get her own account on fanfiction, so if not I might end up putting her story under my name. Otherwise look for the name 'Julia Maxwell' or the story 'After Wars' that's about the same characters as my stories are.  
  
Hope you enjoy the story! ~Rave 


	2. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
The man held out the glass vial, the liquid inside the same deep green as his eyes, which were currently hidden behind black sunglasses. Dressed in black he stared at me intently, a soft, cruel smile plastered on his face.  
  
My guts clinched. I couldn't bring myself to take it from him. My breath was harsh with fear and my heart pounding wildly, but I wouldn't take it, even if it would be better.  
  
He started talking again, his soft voice coaxing, explaining. I wanted to leave, to yell at him to shut up, but I didn't. The lull of his voice seemed to hold me in place. What he said did make sense, but it was wrong. Getting a hold of myself I shook my head violently.  
  
Ignoring the vial I reached for the door, not caring where his limousine was taking us. I'd have jumped out into a freeway to get away from him. Luckily we weren't going that fast, and with a word from the man the driver jerked the limousine to a stop. I climbed out, huddled in on myself, and began to walk away.  
  
"Alex," he called. I turned to see him leaning against the limousine. He tossed the vial into the air, the glass flashing brightly in the streetlight. My heart skipped a beat, afraid he might drop it, but he swiftly caught it with ease.  
  
Then he let it go.  
  
I watched, knowing I was too far away to stop it. Time seemed to slow as the vial spiraled, falling to just inches from the ground. My eyes clinched shut as I listened, listened for the sound of broken glass that would soon lead to the sound of screams. 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
I opened my eyes to the shaded room, not really seeing anything. My mind was focused elsewhere, some would say in a different world. And in this other world I spread out my senses, reaching for the other minds near me and exploring the room I was in.  
  
This place wasn't new to me. As a matter of fact it was very familiar. I had spent many afternoons working here with my teacher, Gean. But today was more of a free for all. She had two other students to deal with, and being the more experienced one, I just sat there, ignoring the other psychics at work. Smiling softly to myself I spread my mind further outward.  
  
"Alex, be careful. Don't try to look too far," Gean said telepathically. She had been teaching me control for just over a year now. Not that long, but long enough so that I knew what I was doing. Kind of.  
  
In my head I nodded, agreeing with Gean, though I knew I could look for blocks without a problem. But I was learning to control power, not to increase it. I had plenty of power to deal with, and plenty of things I could do wrong.  
  
The psychic world was like a plain, an endless plain of nothing that held pockets of power, of light. I was one of those lights, as were Gean and the other students. Every mind held some power, some aura, even if it wasn't psychic. And some of us could hide ourselves, or dim the power to make it as if we weren't there. I was working on that, not being quite great at it, but improving. I was working on that and shielding my mind, too. They were two things that came naturally to me. Shielding wasn't really a problem. I had yet to meet a person who could force himself into my head. Well, one person had, but I didn't even know what I was then. I had been sixteen, confused, and tangled in a very bad plot set about by Mathew Barton, the former leader of the Barton foundation. His untimely demise had something to do with the fact that I was pyrokenetic. But very few people know that. Most of those who had were dead. Very few people knew I had powers at all. I tried to keep quite about it. Outside my family, teacher. and close circle of friends no one knew.  
  
"Alex?" Gean asked.  
  
Psychically and physically I turned to her. "Yes?"  
  
"We're heading into a time waver, so we should end the meditation soon," she warned, not really worried, just cautious.  
  
I acknowledged that I understood, sending her a feeling other than words.  
  
Wavers were simple enough. Ten minutes in one world could seem like an hour in the other. The time was really the same time, but you'd swear it wasn't. They could be annoying, or rather simple. Some could be predicted while others would just come at you. In any case, I slowly began pulling my mind back into myself.  
  
I blinked as I came back to the "real world." Gean and her other two students hadn't gotten back yet, so I waited. I could have left, but I needed to talk to Gean and schedule another meditation session. I stared around the dim room for a moment, before standing up to flip the light switch. Sitting back down I began to stretch a little.  
  
Brandon, one of the other students, blinked as he came back to himself. Wincing from the light he glanced around the room. "Do you know what time it is?" he asked.  
  
I glanced around the cluttered mess on Gean's desk to see the mahogany clock before answering. "It's 'bout 5:30. Do you have to be somewhere?"  
  
He shook his head, but looked edgy.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at his frown, but he wasn't looking. He was glaring at the clock impatiently, glancing at Gean every few seconds. I half expected him to start tisking and tapping his foot, but I understood he was probably late for something and we had to talk to Gean before leaving. So we sat and twiddled our thumbs for another few minutes while we waited for Gean to come to her senses.  
  
It didn't take too long for Gean to come back, bringing with her the third student. She took her time signing us out and arranging our next appointments, but by six o'clock we were all signed out and ready to go.  
  
I stepped out of Gean's makeshift office and onto a busy sidewalk as I headed to my car so I could pick up a dress. People were walking speedily to wherever they needed to go, pushing past anyone stupid enough to stand still. The bright sun glared down on me unemotionally. Bright hot summers weren't my favorite times. I preferred raining winters and falls, but they didn't start for another two months. So I'd put up with the hot days and try to enjoy a summer on Earth.  
  
Even as I moved through the crowds I noticed how things were different from the space colonies, and wondered why I ever moved back to Earth, though that was actually quite obvious. Ethan was here. When choosing between my boyfriend and space, boyfriend had seemed to be the better choice. Even if I wasn't too sure if it still was.  
  
Thud! Someone shoved past me, forcing me into a wall to my left. The impact didn't hurt much, yet still I had to turn and yell, "Hey!" just for the heck of it. The man, as I thought he would, ignored me. I was turning back when I saw the face.  
  
My head stopped in mid movement as I stared at what lasted for just a moment, and I wasn't sure of exactly what I saw. But I was a good guesser and willing to bet I had seen that face before. And how many guys had long brown hair pulled back in a braid with carefree cobalt blue eyes along with that cocky smile? Okay, so maybe a few, but I was next to positive I had just seen Duo Maxwell.  
  
So of course I did the useless normal thing of pushing my way back through the crowd in the direction from which I had come. All the while I looked for traces of Duo, for anything to show where he may have gone. People pushed pass me and I had a brief urge to run out into the street, but that was it. He was gone.  
  
I cursed under my breath, shaking my head. It was stupid of me to look. If Duo wanted to be seen he would let me see him. Like I just did. But, it had been three years. Why would he show up now? I laughed. I'd know soon enough or not at all. I turned back to where I had been going. My car was waiting for me and I had to make a few more stops before I headed to my mom's event tonight. Being a Preventer and a diplomat seemed to get in each others way, but it was something I had learned to deal with. After all, someone had to keep the bad guys at bay.  
  
I glanced back one last time before turning a corner, just to confirm that no one was there, and of course, once again, there was nothing. 


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I peeked into the ballroom before inching my way in. I didn't know many people, but I did know that my mother was a very important diplomat, and had certain obligations that happened to carry over to me. Normally I wouldn't mind but when it required me to dress up in a formal gown and go to a ball I had a problem. Of course Relena was being polite and courteous to everybody. She was dressed in a violet dress that matched her eyes almost perfectly. Her light brown hair was pulled back much in the same way my darker hair was. My mother had grown up in politics, her father being a major person fighting for peace. Relena had been a pacifist in a war, gaining the title of queen of the world at one point. And tonight she looked like the perfect hostess, while I felt like a klutz thrown in with important people.  
  
Silently I tried to be less than extremely obvious as I walked to my father. Heero was dressed in a tux, looking comfortable and at ease. Truthfully he liked balls as little as I did, but he humored my mother, too. So I felt a little more comfortable hanging out with him.  
  
He stood talking quietly with another man, but turned to me as I came closer. The man glanced at me, then brushed by, not saying a word as he left. I glanced after him, but that was all.  
  
Heero smiled softly. "Hello Alex, are you enjoying the evening?"  
  
I didn't laugh, it would be impolite, but I smiled widely. "I just arrived." It wasn't exactly answering.  
  
"Well then, you'll have to say hello to all the people, or at least those your age. You're not a child anymore, you'll have to handle the crowds yourself." His voice was gentle, maybe even kind, but he meant it. Smiling softly he took a sip from the glass he was holding. "Now if you'd excuse me." He, too, brushed pass me, leaving me alone with the crowds.  
  
I felt a little silly. My dad had known exactly why I had come to see him, and turned me away. Of course he was right, he usually was, but I was still surprised as well as irritated.  
  
I glared at the spot he had been standing in. "Fine," I muttered, "be that way."  
  
I turned to the party. People my age. it would be a change. Or, at least a change in this crowd. I didn't hang out with a lot of these people. I knew maybe ten by name, plus my mom's friends who visited my parents' house. I used to see them all the time. the worst part was that everybody of the people here knew me, or at least knew about me.  
  
Who didn't know about the famous Alex Yuy? To some people I was the villain, to others I was the hero. At the moment I was thinking somewhere in between, but the public kept changing their minds. That was the life of a gundam pilot. We all dealt with problems, and mine weren't the worst. The worst part was that I knew why they hated me. I had killed a lot of people, some of the deaths weren't necessary, and some would have died anyway. But I had killed them and I probably deserved their hate.  
  
Slowly I walked to the refreshment table, helping myself to the punch as I tried to change the topic of my thoughts.  
  
I heard laughter not far away, and turned to see Ethan, cheerfully saying good-bye to his friend while he came to join me. He flashed me a bright smile, his brown eyes glowing, even though they were hidden by equally brown spiked bangs. He was dressed in the black tux everyone else was wearing, but it looked like the design was made just for him, and he wore it well.  
  
"Well, hello Alex, don't you look lovely tonight," Ethan said. He was almost annoyingly cheerful, but somehow he managed never to go that far.  
  
Still my nose twitched, even though I was smiling. "Lovely? A bit of an overstatement, but better than beautiful, not quite as good as nice." So I didn't know how to take a compliment, I didn't care. I shrugged it off as Ethan laughed.  
  
"Care to dance?" Ethan offered, holding out an arm. I hesitated before accepting. I know how to dance without stomping on feet, but I wasn't too terribly graceful in doing so. Yet, I let Ethan lead me out onto the dance floor, amongst the other formally dressed couples. Music started from a corner and I let the sound of the violin carry me through the rehearsed steps. I could almost close my eyes and not worry about things going wrong. Ethan led the dance, I just moved with the music, which ended all too soon.  
  
I pulled back to curtsy, glancing at my mother to make sure I hadn't done anything wrong. She smiled and nodded, approving. At least I could pretend to be social, but as my luck would have it I soon had to prove it.  
  
"Excuse me, but may I step in?" a young man asked, he looked a little older than Ethan, making him a few years older than me.  
  
Ethan frowned, but nodded, "If Alex doesn't mind."  
  
"Of course not," my soft tune didn't match the glare I sent Ethan, who simply grinned sheepishly and backed away, melting into the crowds. And because the music was about to start up again I turned back to the man.  
  
He looked intelligent, elegant, and more or less fitting for such a situation as this. He held himself as if he was used to balls and formal events, and most of the people here were. His hair was jet black and cut short, much like mine had been about three years ago. His eyes were deep green, and not in the slightest friendly, though the rest of his face seemed pleasant enough. He smiled and held out his hand like a charming gentleman. I stepped up to him and the dance began.  
  
"Alex Yuy, I believe it is," he said politely, though beneath the kind voice there was a tone I couldn't place. Amusement maybe?  
  
I nodded before replying, "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."  
  
"Gabriel," he said it as if it didn't matter, almost trying to convince me of the same thing. Then his smile hinted at a grin. "It's nice to meet someone with a reputation such as yours."  
  
I didn't flinch. I normally would have. "Um. well, I do what I think is right at the time. I'm not even sure at the moment what my reputation is," I replied, yelling at myself for sounding as if I was stuttering. I didn't want to look like an idiot.  
  
He chuckled softly. "My dear Alex, I assure you, it's very under exaggerated, in as many was as it is over exaggerated. Too many people will do anything for gossip. There are a lot of rumors surrounding you, and a lot of half truths." He starred at me a moment, silent and considering. "How are the wars going now, Alex?" his question took me by surprise.  
  
"The war ended two ears ago, Gabriel." I said coolly, not quite with a cold tone, but definitely getting there. My voice hid my confusion as I went on. "I hope to keep it that way."  
  
We twirled for a moment with the music before he said anything. Gabriel bent his head so it was closer to mine. "Do you truly think," he whispered, "people will let the 'peace' you've brought about last? They hunger for action, death and violence. Your present peace will shatter."  
  
I frowned at his matter-of-fact tone before slowly answering. "I helped stop the wars for now, and I'm working to keep them that way," I didn't like were the conversation was going, or how I seemed to be repeating myself, but I wanted to know just what Gabriel was trying to get at.  
  
Gabriel chuckled, "Wars are happening constantly. I'm in one, you hide from them, and you don't even know it. Perhaps that will change, but for now. for now the wars will leave you alone." His face let some of the politeness fall away, let some of what he truly was show through. His eyes were cold, his smile hinting at cruel, yet he still seemed courteous. His elegance wouldn't leave him.  
  
I opened my mouth to ask for an explanation to his statement, but the music ended, and Gabriel left with it, leaving me stranded on a cheerful party dance floor. I was too confused to do anything for a moment, but when the music started again I began to weave my way off the dance floor. I wanted to find a place to think, a place away from people. I had to figure out just what Gabriel meant, and if he even meant something.  
  
I eased around people. You don't push in parties, unless you don't like the person, but then you make it look like an accident. I left the floor quickly, avoiding Ethan who had struck up conversation with some other young men. He was distracted enough so I didn't have to worry about him looking for me for a while.  
  
There weren't any quiet corners, or empty nearby rooms. I didn't see anyone I really knew; few of the people here even cared if I existed. Since I couldn't sit and think I looked for someone to talk to, even Gabriel would be preferred over the boredom of just standing here.  
  
Murmurs came from the entrance of the room, rising above the rest of the noise of the party. Like everyone else I turned to see who had created the commotion. Milliardo Peacecraft had arrived, followed closely by Lucrezia Noin. They were one of the unofficial couples in my family.  
  
Behind both of them, half trying to stay unnoticed and half not caring, my cousin Zechs Peacecraft stood. Ice blue eyes scanned the room, passing over me as if I wasn't here. I rolled my eyes. If he was going to ignore me I'd do the same. I turned quickly, but made it look casual so I wouldn't look like he had bugged me, and resumed my search for a quiet place away from people.  
  
An hour later I had found my quiet corner of boredom. My mother was playing hostess and my uncle the honored guest. My father and Ethan had both disappeared, though I was almost positive they weren't together. I just sat, being avoided by everybody and almost liking it that way.  
  
"Hey Cat. You might want to be careful, someone might think you're having a good time," Zechs's voice drawled from my right. He smiled softly when I looked at him. His eyes were grinning as he saw me glaring. He brushed his hand threw his platinum blonde hair as he waited for my response.  
  
I rolled my eyes and looked away. "Don't call me that."  
  
This timed he grinned for real, "Okay then," and suddenly the humor faded away as he became serious. I raised an eyebrow at his sudden change of mood in request for an explanation. "We need to find time to talk somewhere more private then this."  
  
Again I raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on and why he would be interested in talking. "Well, I'm open now, I just have to find Ethan and tell him before I leave," I said, glad for an excuse to leave. Of course the only times we talked was when something was wrong, which sometimes created a problem.  
  
Zechs turned back to me from scanning the room. He starred for a moment, considering something. "You're still dating Ethan?" Zechs asked, his voice curious.  
  
I nodded slowly, surprised he even cared. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, not sure I liked that he cared.  
  
"Um, no reason. just thought you two would have broken up by now," he answered evasively. I just looked at him, but he didn't explain further so I let it rest.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.  
  
Zechs glanced around the room, checking to see if anyone was in hearing range. I was tempted just to say, "Why bother, no one's listening," but I let him check. He seemed a little uneasy, which wasn't that normal a thing.  
  
Zechs turned to face me, but something caught his eye and he looked again. Surprise filled his face and he took a step in the direction he was facing. "Alex, I'll have to take a rain check, I've got to go," he said, starting to walk away. He stopped a moment and glanced back at me. "It's about Duo."  
  
That caught my attention fully and I jumped to my feet, or at least I tried to. I had great footing in my regular shoes but in heals I could barely walk. Stumbling I ran after Zechs, who seemed to have completely forgotten me as he chased after someone I couldn't see. Zechs walked causally until he got out of the room, where he switched to a light jog. When I got out of sight I took off my shoes and ran after him. I didn't care who he was chasing. I wanted to know what was up with Duo.  
  
It didn't take me long to find him. Zechs was standing in another room where some of the guests had wondered into. He stood talking to Gabriel, and while I couldn't see Zechs's face Gabriel looked less than pleased. They were in the middle of the room, arguing in hushed voices, yet no one seemed to notice. Perhaps they were too polite to stare, but I doubted it.  
  
Quickly I slipped my shoes back on and walked into the room. Gabriel saw me easily, but Zechs was facing the wrong way. Gabriel's uncertain face changed to a charming smile as he nodded to me. Zechs glanced behind his shoulder and Gabriel took the opportunity to run. Zechs, noticing his mistake, looked back in time to see Gabriel leave the room. He didn't follow.  
  
I continued to walk up to Zechs. He turned to me, glaring and irritated. "You couldn't have just stayed in that room?"  
  
I shook my head. "Of course not. I want to know what's going on, and what's up with you getting freaked when you saw Gabriel?"  
  
Zechs blinked back surprise. "You know him?"  
  
I hesitated before answering. "Well, no, not really. We talked a little."  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
I frowned, why was he questioning me? "You answer first, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing. nothing," he avoided the answer, turning away.  
  
I sighed, exasperated. "Zechs, you're a crummy liar, just tell me what's happening."  
  
He paused, taking a second to think before turning back to me. When he did the annoyance was gone from his face, replaced with a serious expression. "Duo wanted me to get your help with something, I don't really want to get you involved, but he's right, we could use your help."  
  
"How long have you been working with Duo?" I asked, but didn't give him time to answer. "Never mind, who's we? Just you and Duo or.?"  
  
"Let's just leave it at the 'or' statement," he stated. Zechs glanced about the room. "We really should talk later, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
I nodded my agreement, though Zechs didn't really care. He slid away from me, blending with the crowds that surrounded us before I even finished nodding. I just stood for several minutes, being too deep in thought to really care what was happening in the party.  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I'm not sure how much I like this chapter but I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to get another chapter up by next weekend.  
  
Rave 


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
People walked the mall almost naturally. I just stood and watched, slowly drinking a chocolate shake and checking my watch from time to time. It was hot out, and the air conditioning wasn't really working. Even in a tank top it was annoying. The good news was that if Zechs didn't show up soon I could leave. He was already a half hour late.  
  
"Alex?" a man said as he walked up to me.  
  
I just looked at him a moment. He was short, two inches taller than me as a guess. His hair was black and short and his eyes were dark, I couldn't tell exactly what color. He was the type of guy you'd look over as if he wasn't there, but you'd remember his face if you actually looked at him. He seemed to be almost trying to look normal, when at the same time he was kind of off, though I wouldn't be able to figure out how if I guessed all day.  
  
"Can I help you?" I sounded as bored as I felt.  
  
He nodded. "Actually, yes," the man said, "you most certainly can." He held out his hand while saying, "My name's Hector, Zechs sent me. He couldn't make it." I looked at his hand, then back to his face.  
  
"Hello," I said, not taking his hand. He shrugged and shoved it back into his pocket. "Hector? Never heard of you."  
  
He laughed while shaking his head. "Not surprising, not surprising at all. You probably haven't heard of a lot of stuff, but I'm not here to tell you. I'm just supposed to bring you somewhere so Zechs can meet up with ya."  
  
I glanced at my watch. "He never said anything about someone showing up in his place, and nothing personal, but I don't trust strangers."  
  
Hector nodded, "Perfectly understandable. But will you please just come anyway? We're only in town for a couple of weeks, and Zechs told me to try to not be persuasive, so I'm going to leave it at that."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "He said that?"  
  
Hector shrugged again. "Don't know if it was verbatim, but that's the idea."  
  
"Well then," I said, "sounds like Zechs to me." Could I trust the guy? I don't know. But something felt right about him, I didn't seem worried about him lying. "Where are we going?"  
  
Hector motioned me to follow him. "My car is right outside, it's a hotel we're staying in tonight. They're supposed to wait for me to get back before going anywhere, but we shouldn't procrastinate just in case."  
  
He turned around and sped off. I followed quickly, skipping every few steps to keep up. He really didn't want to be late, but I think he was walking a little too fast. We passed the stores and left the mall. Hector stopped walking when he reached a little red geo. Somehow he'd managed to get a parking spot close to the entrance.  
  
He pulled out the keys, "Wanna drive? I don't have a license and I don't to take the chance of being pulled over."  
  
I shrugged. "Sure," I answered. Excepting the keys I pulled open the door and slid into the drivers seat. Hector walked around to the other side. I waited until he was buckling his seat belt to say anything else. "Um, for the record, I don't have a license, either. But I've been pulled over a few times before so the officers won't mind me much. I kind of have immunity, sort of."  
  
"Basically you won't have to go to the police station?" Hector asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yep, that about covers it," I replied.  
  
"Mind if I ask why you don't have a license?"  
  
I turned to look at hector. "Mind if I ask why you don't? And why you're driving without one?" I inquired. Hector laughed, not answering, but that was okay. Neither of us had to say anything. And other than Hector giving me directions neither of us did until we got outside of the city limits.  
  
"So when was the last time you saw Duo?" Hector asked.  
  
I glanced at him. He didn't seem to really care, and once again I wasn't worried with him. I answered, "Well, I think I saw him yesterday, but I'm not sure. The last for sure time was roughly three years ago on the space colony Delta421."  
  
"Yeah, I think he said something about that. It was an Oz colony, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. It was," I murmured. Hector looked at me, I didn't look back. Suddenly I was deep in thought. I tried not to think about the colony much, but it came up at times.  
  
Hector asked, "Want to say anything else? You don't have to. I was just wondering what you two were doing there. I think Duo was in jail, but he never talks much about that."  
  
I hesitated. Did he really need to know? But did it matter if he did? I truly didn't care, and the problem was no one else did either. Most people didn't want to hear what had happened. Eventually I sighed. "It was a complicated time period. I don't even know what's up with what he was doing. I know he was planning an escape, but that's it. Before I got to the colony I thought he was dead. But I had joined Oz, kind of as a spy, and only got to see him twice. Once when I got in trouble and was sent to guard duty, and once when a friend took me to see him and ask a few questions. I never figured out how he escaped."  
  
"A friend took you to see him? They did know he was Duo, not just anyone could get in to see him," Hector said, not quite asking me to explain but hinting at it.  
  
"His name was V, Vince, Vince Barton, Mathew Barton's son. He was one of the first guys I met in Oz. I think he was the only real friend I made, not counting Zechs, but we were kind of friends before that."  
  
"You made friends with Barton's son?" Hector asked, then whistled. "You must have fooled everyone. I heard this Vince guy was a psychic. Must have been really weird."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. How'd he know Vince was a psychic? It wasn't common knowledge. And if it wasn't common knowledge he knew more than he was saying. Once again I stared at Hector, examining him. He was gazing out the window, indifferent to my assessment. And I suddenly wanted to know what else he knew.  
  
"Not as weird as you might think," I murmured, "but I doubt you really need me to explain him."  
  
Hector glanced at me, a look of confusion on his face. "Huh?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just figured that if you really wanted to know about him you wouldn't need me, you probably know more than I do, or at least just as much general information," I stated indifferently.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Hector asked as he propped himself up against the car door.  
  
I shrugged, wondering if I should just say I knew he was lying. He was trying to act as if he knew nothing, and I was getting tired of it. "So how many people knew he was psychic, and how would I know that?"  
  
Hector opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it as he thought. "I'm guessing that's a rhetorical question and you really don't want an answer, but I could estimate."  
  
"No need for that," I murmured. I glanced at him again, before continuing. "So what all do you know?"  
  
"Everything I could find on a computer. 'Twas my job to look into the Barton's when we were involved with them, but that was a while ago. I could tell you family, schools, training, positions, but nothing really personal," Hector explained.  
  
I thought a moment before asking my next question. "Family? V never mentioned anyone but his dad."  
  
Hector blinked. "Really?" he said. "That's funny. He had three brothers and two sisters, all had a different mother than him but five siblings would normally come up in a conversation."  
  
I had to agree, and to wonder why he never said anything. Neither of us had been big on talking about family, we had avoided the subject, but I had mentioned my brother, or, as I should say, Conway's brother. When I had joined Oz I had taken the name Thomas Conway. He did exist, somewhere, I don't know exactly where, and neither did Oz. He had one brother and parents. His parents had been blown up on their colony while his brother had been killed in combat. But V had never mentioned his family.  
  
Yet I could still find out. "So, can you explain the family situation?"  
  
Hector just looked at me for a moment before nodding. "Well, Mathew had been married three times, the first time to Meredith Barton. She divorced him four years later, taking her two sons with her. Mathew didn't put up a fight, not seeming to care whether or not she had the boys. Then he married Cassandra, who died about a year after Vince was born, I'm not sure how. They had been in the middle of a divorce and a fight over Vince. Mathew was still married to Susan Barton when he died. She had three kids, obviously, one boy and two girls. Susan didn't seem too upset when Mathew died, but her three children were."  
  
"Not the best choice in wives," I muttered.  
  
Hector laughed, "Nope." We were silent a moment, then he said something. "So, if Vince was your friend, why'd you blow him up with the colony?  
  
I froze, suddenly finding the road very, very interesting. Yet the question hung in my mind. I knew the answer, he had been dead already, but it hurt to be reminded. I could still see him dying, yelling at me to leave. And knowing that there had been nothing I could do. I wanted to kill Mathew a million times over for letting that happen, but I had to settle with once.  
  
"He. he was dead before I left the colony," I told Hector.  
  
Hector blinked. "Oh, well, that explains that question." He thought a moment. "How'd he die?"  
  
I opened my mouth, shut it, and then opened it to answer him. "Mathew killed him, he didn't pull the trigger, but more or less he killed him." My voice sounded harsh, hinting on becoming hoarse. I didn't like talking about the colony, but I had no reason not to. Other than the fact that it hurt, but I would get over that.  
  
"Oh," Hector wasn't sure of what to say. "So you blew up the colony to kill Mathew?" he asked.  
  
My lips twitched as I held in a smile. I had figured out what he was trying to figure out. He wanted to know why I blew up the colony, and he was taking his time in getting the answer. But I would tell him.  
  
"No, Mathew was dead before I left the colony, too." I explained. "I think he was even dead before Vince, but Mathew's death was rather quick."  
  
Hector looked at me with surprise, not expecting the answer, and a little unnerved by it. He was having a hard time thinking of another question, but he found one. "So you didn't blow it up for revenge on Mathew. Were you trying to get revenge on someone else?" he was puzzled, but wanted to know.  
  
My head snapped towards him, not caring about the road anymore. My eyes held anger and I bit my tongue not to let out a full glare on him. "I would never, ever, do that. Not for such a silly, selfish reason," I said coldly. I'm sure Hector didn't mean to tick me off, but that was a pretty accusing question.  
  
"And what good reason do you have?" he snapped, getting angry also. "What reason would justify killing them?"  
  
I turned my glare to the road before Hector could see the rage building up. I didn't want to unnerve him, well I did, but I knew it wouldn't be a good thing. My glares could be very unnerving, and not always good. But I wanted to hit him, and it seemed like a not too good idea. Not when I was driving.  
  
"I said I wouldn't do that for a selfish reason, not that mine was a good one." I muttered.  
  
"Well, no one ever heard your excuse. We were all left to assume."  
  
I laughed gruffly, it sounded almost fake. "Why give excuses?" I asked. "They're dead, I killed them. They would have died anyway, but maybe some could have escaped, even though not many would have, and those who did probably wouldn't have been civilians. The head of Oz would have escaped, ignoring the innocents that they would leave behind," my voice was harsh and angry, but I didn't really care.  
  
Hector's face softened a little, his mask of anger dented by confusion. "Died anyway?" he asked.  
  
Mentally I yelled at myself, while at the same time congratulated myself on not flinching. I wasn't supposed to have said that. I wasn't supposed to hint. Too many stupid people would try to recreate the virus that would have destroyed the colony. Mathew had secretly been working on it, only a select few even knowing about it. All were supposedly killed when the colony was destroyed.  
  
"It's nothing," I murmured at the same time Hector said, "Turn here." And we both were given a break from the conversation as we pulled into the hotel's parking lot.  
  
  
  
Alas this is another chapter I don't find too interesting, but I got it out sooner than I expected. In any case I hope you like it, and I forgot to say thanks for the reviews. So thanks, and I'll try to get the next chapter up asap.  
  
~Rave 


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
I knocked on the door to room 17. The walkway was clean, even if the paint was beginning to peel. A musty smell came from one of the rooms, I didn't stop to figure out which one. The place was a dive, but it could have been worse. Though I was finding it annoying that no one was answering the door.  
  
I knocked a second time as I heard Hector coming up behind me. He had stayed behind to grab a suitcase from the trunk and have a word with the manager. He didn't say anything as I knocked a third time, pounding hard on the door. Setting down his suitcase Hector smiled softly to himself, not even glancing at me while he pulled out a set of keys. The door opened easily to him once he unlocked it.  
  
Feeling a little silly I walked past him into the room. I had walked right into what looked like some secret organization, which it probably was. The room was complete with multiple laptops hooked up to every outlet in the room, some not even needing them. All the tables were covered with either a computer or a pile of paperwork. Cords ran across the ground, hooking everything together. The screens to the unattended computers flashed with different codes that were scrolling along. I didn't bother looking to see what any of it meant. They probably wouldn't want me to, anyway.  
  
Two men were talking on cell phones in the back of the room. I couldn't hear what they were saying or see them very well in the dimly lit room, so I ignored them. Another two men were working on laptops, they barely noticed me, and I doubt they looked up from what they were doing to acknowledge I was here. The last two were working within piles of papers, nothing that I recognized. Yet nowhere did I see Zechs.  
  
The only man who even acted as if he noticed me was one of the two sorting through papers. His gray hair and eyes made him look old, probably older than he actually was. He looked at me suspiciously, obviously not liking me, though I didn't think he'd ever met me before. But it didn't surprise me that he was already making a judgment call.  
  
"Zech's friend?" the man asked Hector, who merely nodded, no longer being in charge of me he turned away from the two of us, going to talk to the two at the computer. The gray man turned back to me. "Sit down somewhere, don't touch anything. I'm not sure when Zechs will be back." He showed no emotion as he turned back to his paperwork.  
  
I cleared a chair, setting the books and papers I found on it on the ground nearby. Not having anything else to do I studied the two computers on the table by me. They were both working as firewalls for the rest of the computers. I could see they were good, some might say great, but mine were better. Of course I had my computer set up so I couldn't hack into it, and I found that I could hack into a lot, any computer in Oz anyway. Not that Oz was around anymore.  
  
Soon I got bored, glancing at my watch I realized I had been here for almost half an hour. Tired of waiting I stood up and moved towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" the gray man asked.  
  
I glanced at him, not stopping. "I'm going to call a cab," I stated.  
  
Gray jumped to his feet, moving in front of me. "Sorry, but you can't"  
  
I raised an eyebrow as I stepped back, crossing my arms and giving him the 'why are you getting in my way?' look. "Really?" I asked coolly. "I'm actually wanting to go. Zechs isn't here, he was supposed to meet me at the mall, and he wasn't there either. I'm sick of waiting. I've humored you this long, and now I want to go home. I don't know what's up with you guys, and frankly at the moment I don't care. So get out of my way so I can leave," I sounded a lot more sure of myself than I actually was, but at least I was good at pretending I knew how to force people to let me go. In truth I didn't. I hadn't brought a gun to threaten them with. Why would I? Of course the whole prospect of seeing Zechs probably would have been a hint. but oh well.  
  
Gray didn't even look uneasy. Normally the people standing in my way did. He seemed just as sure of himself as I did, and about a foot taller making a good blockade keeping me from the exit. I was sensing a problem that wouldn't have a happy solution. I could get out, I'd just end up ticking him off in doing so.  
  
"You're not leaving," he said simply, as if it didn't matter.  
  
I sighed deeply before answering, "And why not?" I let the sarcasm slip into my voice.  
  
"Because you're not aloud to leave," Gray said. He shrugged. "I didn't make the rules, I just follow them." How many times have I heard that one? I'd lost count. It seemed to be a popular excuse though, and not one I was interested in.  
  
I didn't say anything as I slid around him, ducking to avoid the arm he held out to stop me while I ignored whatever he had been saying. I heard laughter from the back of the room, but I ignored that, too. I had opened the door and was stepping outside before Gray did anything to stop me. He gabbed my arm, but I easily twisted out of his grasp, continuing to walk calmly down the hall, hoping he wasn't stupid enough to try to pull me back into the room when someone might see us. Lucky for me he wasn't. Amongst many curse words he leaned against the wall, watching me walk away.  
  
I reached the stairs and skipped down them, making my way outside and towards the hotel office. Slamming the door shut behind me I asked for a phone. The manager supplied one and I thanked him before dialing the cab number.  
  
"Yeah? What can I do for you?" a ruff voice asked.  
  
I was about to say something when I saw a black sports car pull into the driveway. Zechs stepped out of it, dressed in black slacks and a navy blue polo shirt. Duo stepped out of the other side, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, not really caring how he looked. I hung up the phone, not bothering to say anything. I gave the phone back to the manager and he put it away while I walked back outside towards Zechs and Duo, both of which had just noticed me.  
  
Duo looked me up and down with a knowing smile, while Zechs glanced my way, then to the room I had been in, then back at me. Through a window I could see that the door was once again shut, with the gray man back inside.  
  
"Sorry for making you wait, I got a little busy," Zechs said as if nothing was going on.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Next time I'm just going home." Zechs laughed, even though he knew I meant it. "I'd have been gone by now but we took Hector's car."  
  
Zechs nodded. "That's why I told him to take it. I didn't want you leaving before we could get back."  
  
The conversation suddenly came to a stop, no one really having anything to say so we just starred at each other in silence. The fact that Duo was here nagged at me for some reason. I wanted to talk to him about what had been happening lately, but when would I have the chance?  
  
"So why did you want to talk to me?" I asked getting to the point.  
  
Zechs looked at Duo. "In truth I didn't want you here," he pointed to Duo, "it was his idea, so don't blame things on me." He looked a little stressed, and I wondered what exactly was going on with him, but Zechs would have to wait.  
  
"Well, to sum things up," Duo began, "I need your help to hack into a certain computer which we can't get into to help us take out an organization I can guarantee you've never heard of."  
  
"Is that all?" I asked, glad our conversation was going somewhere.  
  
Zechs muttered, "Is it ever?"  
  
"No," Duo agreed. "If you do help us with this you'll probably end up helping us with something else, not to mention that it requires getting into an organization, undetected. It's kind of a big deal, but from what I've heard I think you can handle it."  
  
I was tempted to raise my hand so I could interrupt, but I just blurted out instead. "And why are we hacking into this computer?" I asked curiously.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Because we need a few files."  
  
I nodded encouragingly, "Yeah. a few files for what?"  
  
"He's not going to tell you," Zechs murmured, I shot him a glare. "Well he's not," Zechs repeated. "Ask all day and he still won't tell you anything."  
  
I turned back to Duo. He wasn't going to tell me what I wanted to know. That would nag at me, but I'm sure he had his reasons. "Why do you want me?" I asked suddenly, the thought just coming to me. "I'm sure you've got some hackers in there," I nodded towards the room. "I mean, why me?"  
  
Duo just looked at me. "Because they're not as good as you, and we've got just one shot at this. You're my best bet, and you probably won't end up helping anyway. I'm just asking you to. I still have to clear it with a few other people, and they probably won't like the idea."  
  
I starred at Duo for several slow seconds before stepping back as I shook my head. It wasn't that I wouldn't help, I would, I just didn't like how he was asking. He brought me out to the middle of nowhere to get my help, even though he wasn't even sure I could do anything. I couldn't help but feeling annoyed. I didn't like this, but I wasn't sure why, or how to tell Duo.  
  
I looked up at him. "What do you need me to do?" I asked, my voice stronger than I thought it would be.  
  
Duo grinned, happy that I would help. Zechs frowned, knowing I was uncomfortable. I was tempted to say that nine years could change a lot of things. Last time I had seen Duo was three years ago, and he "died" when I was ten. We didn't even know each other any more. And Zechs had known that. I turned to Zechs, who met my gaze with understanding. There had been more than one reason he didn't want me working with Duo.  
  
Soon Duo started talking again, "Well, you'll have to meet with a few people, three, actually. There will be a vote on whether you can help, but we only need one of those three to vote with us."  
  
"You'll need two of them," Zechs interrupted, "I'm not voting on this one." Duo looked surprised, he turned to Zechs as if to ask "why not?" Zechs pursed his lips, taking a deep breath before answering. "I-I'd vote no. so I don't want to vote and turn someone else's answer. I truly don't want Alex involved."  
  
Duo held in whatever he was thinking. He starred blankly at Zechs, not wanting us to see what was going on in his mind. "Then we'll need two votes," Duo murmured, his voice emotionless, even if there was a trace of anger in the air that came with it.  
  
Zechs left after that, going into the hotel room where the other men were , leaving Duo and me to go where we pleased. We both got into the car, Duo driving. Neither of us talked the entire trip. Duo seemed preoccupied with his thoughts, leaving me with my own.  
  
The drive didn't end until we reached an old warehouse building. Duo got out and I followed him inside. The place was a wreck, broken crates and bottles littering the floor. The place was covered with dirt and the soft scuttle of paws insured me that mice lurked inside here.  
  
Duo wound his way through the ruckus until he reached the far wall of the small room the door had led to. One of the other doors had to lead to the larger room that the warehouse used. Duo pounded on the wall. Nothing happened for a moment, then I heard the grind of metal on metal along with the murmurs of other noises. Duo rocked back on his heals, waiting.  
  
A man walked in, muttering under his breath. He was thinly built, but not weak or scrawny. His eyes reminded me of some rodents that never stopped examining the room, taking in every small detail. His cloths were stained with oil and sweat while his blond hair was in disorder, but something about him held a feeling of order, of calmness.  
  
"Alex, meet Blake," Duo said.  
  
Blake looked at me, then back to Duo. "You actually brought her here?" he shook his head and chuckled, the laughter sounding more like a wheeze. "I suppose you'd be wantin' me to vote her in, 'eh?"  
  
Duo nodded, "Something like that."  
  
Blake clicked his tongue in thought. "Cant's say as to what I'm a voitin' on yet, you might want to check with Mason. Don't even bother Jack. Zechs should help, him bein' the outside vote and all."  
  
Duo nodded again. "Figured you'd say as much. Zechs isn't voting, so I'm going to need you to be with me on this one," Duo said persuasively.  
  
Blake clicked his tongue, glanced around the room as if trying to find someone else to answer the question. He looked back at Duo. "Ain't Promising nothing, but I'll think 'bout it." With that he turned and went back in the room he had come from. A moment later the grinding noise came again, stopping after a few seconds.  
  
Duo shrugged. "At least he didn't yell this time," he mumbled under his breath. I looked at him questioningly, and he shrugged. "It's not important, come on, we still have to see Mason. Nothing we can do with Blake 'cept hope he votes on our side."  
  
I don't have much to say about this chapter either, but I'd like reviews ^.^ I'll get the next one out soon.  
  
~Rave 


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
After another long drive we had made it to our next, and as Duo had told me, last, destination. I found it surprising. We were in an old, partially destroyed, Oz military base. It had been surrounded with a barbwire fence, trying to keep everyone out. No one was allowed in the destroyed bases, not since they'd been cleaned out of weapons and supplies. Of course some people tried to sneak in.  
  
We picked our way through the ruins of what use to be a court yard. I kicked a stone every few feet as I followed Duo. He knew where he was going, and was able to easily get us inside the locked building. There was a dim light every ten feet or so, which I don't think would normally be in a closed down base, especially not around so much rubbish. But soon the pathway brightened, beginning to look almost inhabited. It wasn't long after that when we walked into a conference room filled with people.  
  
"Not to interrupt," Duo said, butting into the conversation and getting everyone's attention, "but I'd like to talk to Mason."  
  
An older man looked up with a soft, kind smile. "Hello Duo, we were just finishing here, anyway. Do we need to talk in private? Or would it be alright to stay here?"  
  
"Here's fine," Duo stated, pulling up a chair that had been sitting against a wall. He set it near the head of the table. I was tempted to do the same thing, but I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to. I decided to play it safe and just stood watching. If they weren't going to offer a seat I would stand.  
  
"I take it this is Alex?" said a red head from the other end of the table. His voice held a dry humor and sounded almost angry, or at least irritated. He looked tall, even when sitting, and his hazel eyes looked familiar, though I couldn't place from where. Duo nodded to his question, slowly. He didn't seem happy the red head had spoken. The man stared at me, almost glaring. I bit my tongue not to glare back or snap some sarcastic comment. I didn't like him and I wasn't sure as to why.  
  
"Hello Alex, it's nice to have finally gotten the chance to meet you," the old man, Mason, said. He seemed to be important, and didn't dislike me. A possible vote, and probably one I would need.  
  
Before I could reply the red head shot out another comment. "Yes Alex, it's nice to meet you," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, almost as if he meant it to be insulting. I didn't get why it would be so I ignored him.  
  
Duo glanced at the red head, then back to Mason. "You know we're running short on info, and UD's puling ahead. We need someone to get inside and help." he let his voice trail off, leaving a hint that I didn't quite get. Probably had something to do with the files.  
  
Mason nodded his understanding. "I trust that you think Alex is what we need, what would be best, but, we only have one chance." He sounded uncertain, not sure of himself and not knowing who to rely on.  
  
I was getting bored.  
  
"And why should we trust Alex?" asked the red head, "We don't know her, she's not important to us. Just because she's your friend doesn't mean she has a free ticket in." heads nodded to this statement.  
  
Duo's frown deepened. "Give her a chance," he pleaded, "she doesn't need to know much. It's worth a shot, we can't do this. She can."  
  
"How do we know that?" said another man.  
  
"Just give her a chance, if she fails we've lost nothing," someone else added.  
  
"Wrong," interrupted the red head. Duo glared, Red grinned. "They'll know we can't do things on our own. Either she's in or she's not." He said matter-of-factly. He turned me, looking me up and down. "I don't know if she can do it, anyway."  
  
My nose twitched at the emphasize on 'she'. I could feel my eyes narrowing as his laughed at me in reply. "Sexist jerk," I muttered barely loud enough to be heard, but everyone seemed to catch it anyway.  
  
Duo glanced back at me, his eyes yelling for me to shut up. I ignored him, noticing once again how much he didn't know of me. I'd sit quietly for now, but if Red pushed too far I'd push back.  
  
"Jack, shut up," the man next to the red head said.  
  
Jack. the guy Duo shouldn't even bother with. I could see why Blake had said that. Jack didn't seem to be happy with the idea of me helping. I didn't know if he didn't like me or if it was Duo, or if he really was a sexist, but he was being a jerk.  
  
Duo was looking edgy, getting that I wouldn't back down. "I'm just saying, Mason," he said to get back to the point, "you should give it thought. Alex can do something small first, if that's what you'd require."  
  
Mason's face brightened at that thought, taking to the idea instantly. "Yes, yes, a wonderful idea. And if she does things well I see no reason for you not to earn my vote. Naturally, of course, if she doesn't do what was asked I can't vote for the same reason," Mason announced.  
  
Duo grinned, happy he'd come up with a compromise. He seemed to have faith in me. I just wasn't sure I deserved it. Looking back as Jack I wondered what I'd have to do. He seemed to be wondering the same thing. I could almost see him mind working as he planned his next move. He didn't seem concerned about how I had a chance for a vote. That worried me.  
  
It wasn't until plans for my 'job' got complex that Jack suggested I leave. I eagerly took him up on the offer, excepting Duo's keys so I could barrow his car. Quickly I left the building, heading home to pick up my supplies and prepare for tonight.  
  
  
  
Hey everybody, once again thanks for reading. I actually have something to say this time. It's official now, I have no point to the story so far. But the important thing is that I have a point planned out for later on in the story. Though I do hope you're liking it. As always, reviews are wonderful, even though I'm not getting a lot. Even if you find the story boring, it does get better so please keep reading.  
  
~Rave 


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
Slowly I stretched, waiting for someone to show up. I had gotten a call about two hours ago saying where I was supposed to meet Duo and Mason, but not too surprisingly they were running late. Truthfully it was to my advantage. I didn't know what I would be doing so I took the extra time to warm up.   
  
Standing I jumped up and down for a minute, not wanting to put my coat back on in the whether, but suffering from cool breezes that brushed over my bare arms. My black tank top wasn't much protection against the cool air, but a leather jacket would be too much. With a sigh I turned back to the road, waiting for a car to pull up beside my jeep.  
  
Headlights shined in the distance. Two cars, barely visible from where I stood, drove over a hill, not too far away. They disappeared behind a second hill before coming close enough for me to get a clear look at them. Two trucks, not cars, one black and one a deep red, pulled into the clearing where I had been waiting.  
  
We weren't far from town, the buildings started only a mile or two away. We were, at the moment, surrounded by farms. Fields of corn and wheat lined either side of the long road that was the only sign that people ever came by here.  
  
Duo stepped out of the left side of the red truck, quickly followed by Mason, stepping out of the drivers seat on the other side. Both nodded hello to me. I nodded back, looking at their identical black pants, shirts and coats. Someone in their organization either liked black or thought it was the best color to use. Blue would blend in better in a crowd, but black wasn't a bad choice.  
  
I turned to the black truck to see Jack waiting. He had already gotten out and stood leaning casually against the hood of the truck, dressed the same as the other two. The only exception I could see was the gun resting in a shoulder holster, even though that was almost hidden, the gun being as black as the rest of his outfit. He probably had a second gun as a back up weapon. I had brought two, not knowing if I would need either. In addition to the second gun I had a knife hidden in a leg strap. I rarely carried a third gun but I didn't mind knives.  
  
"Alex," Jack said with a nod, an almost friendly expression on his face. Again I starred at his brown eyes, feeling some nagging in my head because I couldn't place them.  
  
I ignored the feeling and said a simple, "Hello," to the three of them.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it, Alex," Mason said with a smile that almost reached his eyes. "I'm sorry for our lateness, you'll most likely find that it happens quite often, he paused, but to the point."  
  
Duo took over, both looking and sounding serious. "I'm not sure what you're going to do, I got kicked out not long after you, but you're supposed to know that you have to listen to Jack. He's the only judge so do what he says and things will turn out fine. Careful though, you're going into a government building so don't run into anyone."  
  
I had two problems. First: Jack? Why was he running things, especially when he didn't like me? Second: breaking into the government, my government, I wasn't sure I would do that. My uncertainty showed on my face.  
  
"Don't worry, you aren't steeling anything we don't already have," Jack said dryly, "but I wouldn't get yourself caught. It'd look really bad for you and your parents."  
  
Nothing they didn't already have. They acted as if that made everything better. It didn't. It didn't come close. I didn't steel things from my government, regardless of the reason. Well, sometimes I did, but only when it was important. I didn't see this as important.  
  
Mason was the only one who seemed to care what I thought. "Don't worry Alex, just this once and its nothing too important. We're not going to have you take anything from the government after this." I wasn't sure whether it was his kind voice or the almost pleading look in his eyes, but I decided I would give it a try.  
  
With a surrendering sigh I nodded. "Fine," I muttered, "what do I have to do?"  
  
Jack shot me a look, I wasn't sure exactly for what, confusion or annoyance, but it was close to one of them. He motioned me to get into the truck. "Come on, I'll tell you what we're doing on the way."  
  
I climbed into the passenger seat, glancing back at Duo and Mason, wondering again why Jack was in charge. Duo waved good-bye as the engine started. Suddenly it acured to me I might not get a ride back. Glancing at my jeep I was going to ask Jack, but as we took off towards town I changed my mind.  
  
Shifting into a more comfortable position I propped myself up against the door, resting my arm on my leg that was on the seat. I was facing Jack, and for the first time really studying him. Jack studied the road, ignoring me, but I was fine with that. I starred at him, and the more I did the more features looked familiar, and yet slightly off. His eyes, his eyebrows, his mouth and even the shape of his face.  
  
"Are you by any chance related to someone I know, because you look awfully familiar," I asked.  
  
He glanced at me. "No," his voice was smooth and emotionless. "And get your foot off the seat." I didn't move, he didn't ask again.  
  
"Are you sure?" I persisted, feeling that he was lying.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, very, move your foot," he snapped.  
  
Still not moving I shrugged. "Just wondering." The fact that he didn't seam to be being compleatly honest didn't bug me much. After another minute I asked a different question. "So what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Jack glanced at me again before opening the glove box and pulling out a map. He handed it to me. "Get to the X, get inside the computer undetected, get the listed files, and get out. Very simple. Too simple, but it was worth the compromise."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "The compromise being?" I questioned.  
  
"One of Duo's guys didn't go with you," Jack stated. "I'd rather know it was fair and at least you could do something than have that nagging doubt that someone might have helped."  
  
"I'd like to know it's fair, too," I said without thinking, and immediately wished I hadn't. Jack clinched his jaw, but didn't say anything. Obviously he didn't plan on cheating, but then again, neither did I. But we didn't know each other. The lack of trust on either side didn't surprise me. But it bugged Jack.  
  
We drove in silence until we came to a residential area. Jack parked on the side of the road and we both got out. "Follow me," he said. It was unnecessary. I would have followed him anyway.  
  
The air seemed warmer here, and the wind less. Row upon row of cozy houses lined the streets, most lights already out for the night, but an occasional person had stayed up late. We walked in a grinding silence, once I wanted desperately to shatter. Yet it still ended wrong.  
  
The rumble of a car engine came from behind us. We both turned to see the police car cruising down the road, slowing when it came in sight of us. I turned away, indifferent, Jack soon following my example. I hoped the person inside the car wouldn't pay too much attention to two people walking down the street. The fact that it was close to midnight and we were dressed in black didn't help us.   
  
The police car slowed to match our pace. The man inside rolled down his window and we stopped walking to talk to him. "Hello folks," he said, sounding friendly enough, "might I ask what you?re doing out her at this hour."  
  
"You might," I murmured under my breath at the same time Jack said, "Of course you can."  
  
The police man's face grew impatient so Jack continued, his voice with a slight accent that came naturally to me, "Well, we're staying with my sister, visiting from the colonies, and her house is a bit crowded and all" he paused, thinking, "so we went for a walk when we had a chance to get out of the house."  
  
The policeman glanced at me, and then looked back at Jack. "And who is she?" he pointed to me.  
  
"My friend" Jack murmured, not saying girlfriend, which was smart of him. I would have hit him then if he had. I didn't raise an eyebrow, as I'm sure the officer did. I didn't even glare, but I really wanted to. Instead I blushed slightly, tying to stay unnoticed, happy it was dark out.  
  
Anger shot through me as the policeman replied with a smile, "Your girlfriend? Well then..."  
  
"We were just heading back," I said, still not doing anything to mess with the story, not when it was working. But I would have to talk to Jack. I didn't like pretending to be a girlfriend. Especially when I had a boyfriend. There were other stories he could come up with if he had to.  
  
"No need to go back too soon," the officer said cheerfully. He winked at Jack as he rolled up the window. Jack nudged me, trying to get me to continue walking. I didn't move, just watched as the car pulled away from the curb and slowly went over the hill.  
  
"Alex, come on," Jack said, right before I punched him. He pulled back with a yelp, rubbing his jaw where I had hit him. Muttering certain words he glared back at me. I returned the glare full force. "What the hell did you do that for?" he growled.  
  
"Because you're a jerk, amongst other things," I stated calmly.  
  
He continued rubbing his jaw as he starred at me. "Didn't think a story would bug you," he muttered. "First thing I thought of and the cop bought it." He said it as an apology, but it wasn't a good one. I knew he wasn't going to apologize any better. He didn't think he had to.  
  
I turned on my heals, ignoring him. Punching him wasn't the best idea when I was on a test, but I didn't really care. He caught up to me easily enough while I tried to think of a way to tell him what stories he might make up if we got caught again. I couldn't think of anything, but I didn't want to say sorry, either. Even though it looked like he might have done the right thing.  
  
Soon I began to recognize things. The park with the fountain, a certain church... we left the residential area and had entered a city, one I had been in several times before.  
  
I paused after seeing a restaurant I knew. Jack turned to me, confused. He shot me a look as if to say "What now?" I stood, confused myself, for a moment.  
  
Turning to Jack I asked, "Are we going to the lab?"  
  
Jack took his turn being confused. "We're going to a lab, not 'the lab'. Well, I don't know what 'the lab' is. This is just one the government has for some medical studies," he explained. "We don't actually use the lab part, only the computers."  
  
I nodded, understanding. You wouldn't need the lab. If you can get into the computer system you can get into anything. I resumed walking, not needing him to lead me.   
  
The lab: Julia's and my place to goof off and experiment. But our 'mucking about' was a helpful part of the medical studies. We did a lot of experiments. Julia was a science genius. You wouldn't ever guess from looking at her. She had been the most popular girl in school, trendy and outgoing, but also incredibly smart. I helped supply ideas and suggestions, but Julia had always done most of the work. She had helped me with finding our what was in Mathew's virus. All of that had been in the research at the lab. And if Jack could break into it?  
  
"You okay?" Jack asked sounding a little concerned.  
  
"Kind of," I said, not really thinking. The virus had been in my computer, the one not hooked up to the Internet with my personal safety programs.  
  
Jack shook his head and sighed, but he did so while smiling. "You know where to go?"  
  
I nodded; realizing why the map he'd given me had looked familiar. I could get into any place inside the lab, no problem. The main computer was easy to access, but it'd be easier if I could use my card key. "Am I allowed to use a key?"  
  
"No," Jack said firmly. "They can't know you were there."  
  
I pursed my lips while thinking. When I turned into an alley, a building away from the lab, Jack followed, even through I knew he didn't know where we were going. Happy I wasn't carrying anything I stopped under a fire escape.   
  
I jumped, reaching for the ladder, trying to pull it down. Missing I tried a second time, with just as much bad luck. Jack smiled again as he came over and easily caught it on his first jump. I thanked him, but wished he'd let me get it myself. Times like this I wished I was taller, but they didn't come often.  
  
He followed me up the ladder until we reached the top. We were still about five feet from the roof, which was where we needed to be. Carefully I put a foot on one of the fire escape's railings. Using a brick that stuck out a little from the building I pulled myself completely onto the railing. Rattling, the bar shook a little. I wasn't worried. I'd climbed up before several times. I didn't look down, I was about sixty feet from the ground, and I wasn't immune to heights. Reaching for the roof I pulled myself up, climbing up the wall with my feet. I fell over it, rolling out of the fall. Then stood up to look back down to Jack.  
  
"You coming?" I asked, his uneasiness clear.  
  
Jack looked around, glanced down, and then looked up to me. "I'm not sure if the railing will hold me," he stated.  
  
I shrugged. "Might, might not. It doesn't really matter. You can break in through the window right down the ladder, though. If you head for the hallway and go strait to the stairs it lead up to the roof."  
  
Jack shook his head, showing he was annoyed. "Why didn't we go that way to begin with?" he asked.  
  
Again I shrugged. "I forgot you might not be able to climb up. Sorry. I've never gone this way with anyone but Julia. We only went inside when it rained," I explained.  
  
Rolling his eyes Jack began to climb down the ladder to the next landing. "I'll be up in a minute," he called to me. I watched him disappear, and then turned to the door he'd becoming out of.   
  
After he showed up we'd cross to the lab's roof. It was only about a three-foot jump at most. I wasn't sure what Jack would think of that. He didn't seem very comfortable with heights, but it shouldn't be too big of a problem. Planning out a map of where I would go I glanced across the roof to the door that would lead inside to the lab.  
  
A dark shape moved suddenly on the roof. I blinked, squinting to try to get a better view of what it was. It moved again, and then froze, making it hard for me to pin point it's location in the shadows. When it moved again I watched carefully, trying to see if it was large enough to be a person.   
  
Creak... my head snapped to the door on this roof to see Jack slide out. I focused on him for just a moment before turning back to the other roof. Whatever had been there was gone. I felt uneasy, but I knew I shouldn?t be. It had probably just been a large cat.  
  
"Where to now?" Jack asked, not noticing my discomfort.  
  
I just started walking towards the edge, slowly and surely. I stopped right on the small lift of bricks that acted as the barrier between the building and the fall. With the deep breath I jumped, holding my breath as I soared over the long drop. I didn?t take a breath until I landed, a bit shaken, on the other side.  
  
Jack walked to the edge, and looked down. He gulped, a shiver a fear jumping through him. "Couldn?t we have gone in closer to the ground" I know a few different ways..."   
  
"Glad you know them. I don't. This is how I get in and you've already said you wouldn't help. So we're going my way," I stated evenly. "If you're afraid to jump close your eyes. I'm sure you can jump three feet."  
  
Jack shot me a glare, and with a swift jump landed on my side. He shot me a look that seemed to say that he had never been afraid. I merely shrugged and motioned him onward towards the door.  
  
The door to the building was locked. I had the key at home, but it wasn'' necessary. I pulled out a set of lock picks I sometimes carried with me. Selecting one, I carefully started on the lock, taking only seconds to get through it and open the door to go inside.  
  
This part of the lab was reserved for Julia and me. We both had an office, both branching off from the hallway that the ceiling's door led to. I walked pass both, entering the lab we worked in, having to pull out a couple different picks before I could get into it. We didn't want people breaking into our lab so we had used complex locks. I had never expected to have to break in myself, and I really didn't have to. I just wanted to stop by again, not having been here for a while.  
  
We walked into a world of tubs, chemicals, experiments and multicolored cabinets. Julia had been against the stereotype of white labs so she decorated ours as vividly as she could. I didn't touch anything important, although Jack went around studying things. I know what most of the stuff was. Some experiments or vials were Julia's only and as far as I knew could have been anything.  
  
"Don't touch anything without a lid, don't break anything and don't open anything," I requested. Stopping to think I added, "Can I use this computer?" I pointed to one. "It doesn?t have anything of mine on it, and I haven't added any cheats or codes that would make things easier."  
  
Jack glanced at me. He pursed his lips in thought, trying to decide whether or not he should say yes. I was surprised when he nodded. Why would he let me work on a computer he didn't know for sure hadn't been added to" Maybe he believed me, or was trying to trust me.  
  
Handing me a piece of paper he asked, "Mind if I look around? Instructions are on the sheet of paper."  
  
"Go ahead," I said, already skimming through the instructions. I turned the computer on and got started hacking into the system. It was easy and it didn't take long for me to get everything and save it on a disk. I slipped the disk into a carrying case and slid it onto me built, not having a better place to put it.  
  
I stood up and turned around, strait into a gun pointed at me head. My mind was blank as I jerked back in surprise, not quite being able to think as I stumbled on the chair behind me. I had to blink once, twice, then a third time before I could look past the gun and at the face behind it.  
  
Blue-brown eyes starred into mine. Her blond hair was held bag in a tight, short ponytail and her eyebrows seemed to split near the ends into two thin lines. She was dressed in a black turtleneck, gloves, and pants with her gun's holster attached to her thin, black belt.  
  
The lady smiled softly at me. "Hello, Alex," she said, holding out her hand. "Please give me that disk."  
  
I froze, from confusion instead of shock. The disk? It didn't have anything important on it, but she didn't know that. And why would she break in here? What did she want? Or more importantly what did she think was important enough for me to break in here and get.  
  
"Ashley," I said softly. My hand slowly reached for the disk case as I recalled the last time I had seen her. I knew better than to reach for my gun, though my instincts were shouting for me to do so. Instead I handed her the disk. "Here you go," I said. The moment she took it I slammed her other hand up. The gun fired twice, answering to Ashley's jolted hands. I cursed, hoping no one would investigate right away. I twisted Ashley's wrist at the same time she kicked my shin. We both yelped, but she let go of the gun and I was waiting to grab it.  
  
Immediately I pushed away from her, knocking her onto the ground, and hopping away on one foot as I muttered under my breath. I aimed her gun at her head, never taking my eye off of her.  
  
"Stand up slowly," I ordered. She listened, glaring at me and keeping the disk clutched in one hand. "If your hands go out of sight or you make a sudden movement I'm going to shoot, no questions asked. I don't like you and I don't care if you're dead." I meant what I said and she knew it.  
  
Click.  
  
I adjusted myself so I could look to where the noise had come from, already knowing what it was. I didn't look away from Ashley, but when I saw Poe pointing a gun at me I dropped Ashley's. Confusion swept over me again as I looked from Poe to Ashley and back again.  
  
Last I heard Poe had been working with the Preventers, the organization in charge of stopping possible threats against peace. Poe had been leading it for the most part, with a lot of help from his parents, WuFie and Sally Po. They had been taking care of a problem on one of the Delta colonies, but now he was back here, and for some reason with Ashley Catalonia . I didn't even know she was still alive, her being supposedly on the space colony I had destroyed. It seemed all the main characters from that event were coming back, or all who were still alive. The question, though, was why was Poe working with Ashley?  
  
"Sorry Alex, but we need to be leaving soon," Poe said, sounding truly sorry. It didn't matter, I was still ticked. "I wish I had time to explain more, but all I can say is be looking out for an organization called the Underground. They're big trouble and we don't know much more than that." It had to be serious for him to break into my lab to get info.  
  
"The Underground, eh?" Jack walked out from a back room where supplies were kept. "Sounds kind of cheesy if you ask me." In a fluid motion he pulled out his own gun and aimed it at Poe. "Drop your gun."  
  
Poe stared in surprise, trying to fit Jack into what was going on. A new face was always a problem when guns were involved. "I'll shot her first," Poe replied, emotionless and trying to buy time.  
  
Jack grinned with a shrug. "Damn, I'll have to explain why Poe WuFie is dead and Alex got shot, but hey, it'd actually help me out," he said cheerfully. Poe hesitated, not knowing whether or not Jack was bluffing. "Drop it," the laughter was gone from Jack's voice, and Poe did as he was asked.  
  
I took out my own gun and pointed it at Ashley so she wouldn't forget she was being watched. She glanced nervously at Poe, who was carefully watching Jack, waiting for him to look away. I grimaced at my own forgetfulness. As I pulled out my second gun and aimed it at Poe I remembered just how good with marshal arts he was. If jack wasn't careful he'd be on the floor in a few seconds.  
  
"Poe, if you move I'll shoot you. You might be able to take him out but you'll be filled with bullets before you got to me," I stated casually. Poe looked at me with much annoyance. We'd been friends since childhood and weren't use to each other being the bad guys. But he had a gun pointed at me first so I didn't care what he thought.  
  
Jake spoke again, "What're you two doing here and why do you want that disk?"  
  
"Now you're going to have to shot us," Poe said, not giving up info. Poe glanced at Ashley, who nodded knowingly, wearing a sly smile.  
  
"Maybe you should ask Alex," Ashley purred mockingly. "She's got enough information hidden in these computers to posses a threat to everyone. God knows what she had hidden in her head." I met her eyes and knew that she knew exactly what I had in my computers, just not how to get to it. They were looking for information on the virus. She knew about it. Knew more than I did. But not enough.  
  
Jack didn't flinch or fidget to anything they had said. He didn't drop his causal mask or even glanced at me questionably. "Trust me lady," he said, spinning a lie, "Alex and I have been working in here for a long time. I know exactly what threat she posses."  
  
Ashley bought it, even Poe looked surprised, if skeptical. Both shared a knowing, worried glance, as if they were afraid too many people might know something drastically important, and too many people did. Of course I had more information locked in my head that on any computer I owned, but there was still enough of a threat in the machines.  
  
"Get out of here, both of you," I said coldly. There was anger in my voice and I wasn't sure why. I wasn't really mad. I was scarred yes, but not really angry.  
  
Jack glanced at me before saying, "Leave the disk."  
  
Ashley hesitated before putting it down, then followed Poe out. I watched them turn down the hallway, walking to the door to make sure they stayed out of sight. Jack picked up the disk and I walked over and took it from him.  
  
"The place is probably bugged," I stated, hinting that we shouldn't discus things until we left.  
  
Jack nodded. "Yeah, take the disk, and get rid of any information you don't want them to have. They'll be back and Ashley is very patient. She'll find a way to break through any programming you have." I didn't bother to ask how he knew Ashley.  
  
It was true, though. The good thing was that all the information was in my personal computer. "Even if I delete everything it can be found, if the person looking for it is good."  
  
"And the person will be good," Jack pointed out.  
  
I nodded agreement, thinking. Then grabbed a hammer and went out into the hallway. It took about a minute to break into my office. I made sure the computer was unplugged before opening it. Then I carefully took out the memory cards. I set them on the desk and took a deep breath. Pounding them wasn?t necessary, but it would make me feel better. I picked up the hammer and slammed it onto the memory cards, again and again, until there was nothing but bits of bent up metal. One or two hits would have been plenty, but it was nice to see that the only information I had anywhere on the virus was destroyed.   
  
"Don't you think that was a bit overkill?" Jack asked dryly as he came up behind me.  
  
I shook my head. "Oh no, I didn't burn it or drown it or do a number of things that might be considered overkill." I paused to think. "But I still might do that, too."  
  
Jack laughed. "Let's get out of here. You passed so you'll want to talk to everyone. And Blake is probably being convinced how to vote right now. He'll be nice and convinced for me when tonight I have to go and unravel all his reasons," Jack said cheerfully. He was looking forward to it, and I couldn't tell whether or not he was worried he wouldn't be able to do it.  
  
  
  
Okay, now it's getting a little more interesting *sighs in relief* but I'd like to thank Mooncancer for the comments though. Sorry if anything's confusing, and I'm thinking about putting up the stats for all the G-kids including Zechs, Ashley and Nicholae (he shows up later). If you're interested just say so and I'll put them up after the next chapter.  
  
~Rave  
  
Hey, I'm trying to fix the whole question mark problem so I'm reposting this chapter, chapter 7 will be out sometime tonight or tomorrow, I have to proff read it a little first. So the only changes to this chapter is this message, and if there are no longer an extreme amount of question marks in odd places than it's worked. 


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
"What did they mean 'maybe you should ask Alex?'" Jack asked, now that we were amongst other people he had ditched the friendly attitude. He sat at the same conference table I had first seen him at. Duo was at the head of the table and Mason to his left. Blake was sitting to the right of duo, also next to Jack, while Zechs across from Jack.  
  
I shrugged uneasily. I didn't sit down, preferring to stand. I didn't want to say anything about the virus, not when people were looking for it. Beware of the Underground. What was the Underground? Would the say if I asked? Probably not. But now they were asking questions, and they had reasons to be doing so.  
  
Carefully I answered. "Julia and I had been working on a project because of some of the things I found out while in Oz. We'd saved all the information in my computer, being the safest place to put it. My best guess is that it was what they were after."  
  
"What project in particular?" Duo asked.  
  
I hesitated. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But Duo? I glanced to Zechs, who was staying carefully neutral. He hadn't said anything about the virus. So Duo didn't know anything about the virus. I didn't really want him to, not knowing him well enough to know what he would do with the information.  
  
Pursing my lips I hung my head ever so slightly. "I can't tell you yet."  
  
"Yet?" Jack asked, curious. He turned to Duo. "She can't trust us. Why should we trust her?" he asked, his voice holding an edge.  
  
Duo turned a glare on Jack. "What reason have you given her to trust you? If the Preventers where after information someone else probably is to. She can't trust you. It would be foolish."  
  
That struck up a thought, "Who is the Underground?"  
  
Silence. You could have heard a pen drop.  
  
I repeated, "Who is the Underground?"  
  
Chairs shifted as the five men moved uneasily. No one willing to answer the question. Zechs was the only one who didn't look as if he minded my question, he merely acted as if he couldn't say anything, and there for wouldn't. I if had a chance I'd ask him later, assuming the vote they had just taken went in my favor.   
  
With a click of his tongue Blake spoke up, "She's going to need to know anyway, breakin' into their stuff and all," he pointed out.  
  
Duo nodded slowly. "True…"  
  
"They have trouble with telling anyone outside of the Missing Persons anything," Zechs drawled. He was happy he could finally say something.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Missing Persons?" Everything they said seemed to confuse me more.  
  
Ignoring the many glares sent his way Zechs continued. "The organization you just joined as an outside contact. The Missing Persons are a group of 'dead' people, such as Duo. Other members seemed to have never existed. No records, no history, no proof of their life. Because everyone is either dead or doesn't exist we're really hard to track. Outside contacts, like ourselves, are few and far between."  
  
Zechs didn't say anything else, and the other men were just as silent. I crossed my arms, waiting for answers. None came. The Missing Persons liked keeping there secrets. I just wished they'd let me help. I wouldn't wait forever, and I wouldn't help with out answers.  
  
The room remained silent.  
  
"Fine," my voice was an ice-cold murmur that filled the room, somehow being louder than it should have been. I didn't say anything else as I turned swiftly and left the room. I had picked up my jeep and followed Jack here, I could leave without a problem I'd already decided that I wouldn't help them until they trusted me enough to say what was going on, but I wouldn't betray them, either.  
  
I was outside the base when I heard footsteps jogging towards me. I didn't glance back until Jack called my name. I watched as he caught up to me, eventually matching my pace as I strode towards my car.  
  
"I'm sorry about back there," Jack started, "we are a little tight on what we say, but we shouldn't have treated you like that." I nodded, accepting his apology and holding back my crude reply. The fact that they were treating me like they only needed me for one thing, as was probably the case, didn't make a difference. I didn't like how they thought I'd do anything just because they had so graciously let me in. I might have been officially in, but they didn't think so. I was just a tool they had picked up, soon to be set aside.   
  
I didn't tell Jack that. I didn't say anything. He wouldn't appreciate me yelling, especially after he made an effort to be nicer.  
  
It didn't take long to reach my jeep, and Jack had, much to my surprise, stayed with me the entire time. I turned to say something, not sure what, when he spoke up first.  
  
"Look, if you stop by sometime I'd be glad to explain what I can, and that would be what I know not only what I feel like saying," Jack promised.  
  
I sighed and looked down. Thinking of what I would say before I lifted my head to answer. "Look, nothing against you, but I'm not coming back here without answers. I'm not going to go on some mission just to help Duo who won't even say what's going on." I ended a little snappish, but Jack smiled understandingly.   
  
"Yeah, Duo can be like that," he agreed. "He didn't use to. He used to be like Julia, actually, or closer to her than he is now." He sighed. "Duo's only interested in keeping our secrets and stopping the UD, he doesn't care what we have to do to achieve that, as long as it's done." Jack didn't sound that pleased with Duo, either.  
  
I shifted uneasily, not sure whether I should leave or not. I didn't want to stay, but I didn't want to be rude. "Maybe you could have someone meet up with me and explain things. I probably wouldn't mind coming to talk to you but I'm in the middle of proveing a point," I explain as I reached a nice compromise.  
  
Jack grinned. "In that case I'd e happy to come over and talk to you whenever you have a free moment."  
  
The crunch of gravel to our left announced someone's arrival. We both looked to see Zechs walk up. I nodded hello to him with a smile. He nodded back, his face serious and not happy. The humor left Jack's face as well. They stared at each other for a moment, then, almost in unison turned back to me. I frowned, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Anyway, Alex," Jack said, "mind if I come over today? Unless something else is going on."  
  
From the corner of my eye I saw Zechs blinking back surprise and what might have been annoyance, close to anger. I nodded as I replied, "Sure, I don't see why not. Ethan might be there, but I can kick him out of the apartment for a few hours."  
  
Zechs mouth opened to talk. He seemed to pause a moment, thinking, then continued. "Duo said not to take the truck. He suggested that you maybe call a cab if you have to go somewhere," he suggested somewhat sourly.  
  
Jack frowned, not too happy with how things were going. I was just getting confused again. "You can just come with me and take a cab back latter," I suggested. I didn't really want to say anything to help either of them, but I wanted to know what was going on. If Jack went with me I could ask him on the way to my apartment.  
  
"That sounds fine with me," Jack said, the frown disappearing. Zechs's annoyed look grew, but I didn't really care. I just wanted answers.  
  
"G'night Alex," Zechs said as I slid into the car. I wished him good night, also. Then we left.  
  
"So what's up with you and Zechs?" I didn't waste anytime getting to the question.  
  
Jack smiled. He knew that the only reason he was with me was so I could get the answer. "He's a jerk," Jack answered.  
  
"At times," I agreed, "but then again so are you." I pointed out. "But what was going on back there?" I asked.  
  
Jack shrugged. "He holds a grudge against me for something I didn't do. We've just sort of been jerks to each other. He doesn't like my family, but then again neither do I. But they don't know I'm alive, or most of them don't," he explained. I knew he was leaving something out. But I just didn't know what. After a moment of pause he added, "Zechs doesn't care."  
  
What would Zechs hold a grudge against? A lot of things. But he was usually more open-minded. He probably didn't like Jack, and just never tried to get along with him. Jack probably didn't help much.  
  
Finally I got to the question I that was really bugging me, the important one. "So what's going on with 'The Missing Persons?'" 


	10. Chapter 8

Hey, just thought that I'd point out that this chapter is in third person, it's more info than story, but it explains a bit.  
  
~ Chapter 8 ~  
  
The Missing Persons were just that. The organization was created the day that Alex blew up colony Delta421. A group of six "Criminals" had escaped only an hour before. Few people had ever known, the prisoners or the explosion killed those who had known not long afterward.  
  
Duo, Mason, Jack and Blake were the four who had survived the trip to Earth. Mason had been a former officer in Oz, thrown in jail for treason, Jack's and Blake's pasts were unknown. Duo had been a gundam pilot in the first war. Supposedly dying ten years after his daughter, Julia, was born. The two other men who had been with them were their friends Samson and Adam, both having been shot during their escape, dying before they reached Earth.  
  
On Earth the Missing Persons slowly gathered people in the same situation. "Dead" people who hated war, who wanted to stop the violence. People the government couldn't track, people who would never be accused. Now and then they'd come across a person like Hector. A person who didn't have a name or record. A person without a social security number or identity to the government. A person who couldn't be found in a computer, who had never existed to anyone but himself.  
  
The Missing Persons were invisible. They stopped threats the Preventers never knew of. They battled in wars that would never be put in a book, unless under the category of fiction. They went unchallenged, unknown, unstoppable, until a new organization arose.  
  
The Underground is much like the Missing Persons. They're as silent and as deadly and as hidden. They're the other side to an unknown war that was being played out in cities and towns that have no idea they're even being threatened. The Underground goes against the Missing Persons at every turn, as the Missing Persons does the same to them. But although the Underground knows what the Missing Persons's motives and reasons are, the Missing Persons were clueless when it came to the Underground.  
  
What they did know was that Gabriel Barton led it. He led two lives. The first: a social aristocrat, smart, charming, sophisticated. He was the heir to the Barton foundation, and arranging for peace with Relena Yuy, a change that the Barton's have never before attempted. The second: a ruthless killer, leader of the Underground who some claimed to be quite mad.  
  
Few people knew of his second life. He left no hints, no chance for someone to find out. The Missing Persons won't tell on him, they would never risk exposure. Gabriel chose carefully who he shared his secrets with. He didn't let just anyone into the Underground.  
  
Gabriel twisted minds, ideas, and thoughts. He whispered sweet poison into your ear until you believed every word that came off of his honey- coated tongue. He played with the truth until it was what he wanted. He made you see it his way. He knew when your mind was set according to how he saw the world, and only then did you join the Underground. 


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
We arrived at my apartment about an hour after we had left the base. The door was unlocked so I walked into the apartment without knocking. I didn't expect Ethan to be awake, if he was even home. It was almost four in the morning and the bed was calling out to me, but I couldn't quite go to sleep.  
  
Jack took in everything as he examined the arrangement Ethan and I had settled on for the apartment. I didn't hear anything so I didn't call out incase I would wake Ethan up.   
  
"Help yourself to a drink, there should be something in the fridge," I told Jack.  
  
"No thanks," he replied softly. He preoccupied as he looked over my bookshelf, occasionally picking up a novel and skimming a few pages.  
  
I shrugged. He might not be thirsty, but I was dieing for something with caffeine. I walked down the hallway that led to the kitchen. I passed the door to Ethan's room, wondering whether I should check to see if he was there. Deciding against it I moved on. I heard a noise inside the kitchen as I got closer. Wondering if Ethan was there I turned the corner to look, and forgot how to breath.  
  
Something caught in my throat. I couldn't breath, couldn't talk, couldn't do much of anything except stare at Ethan. Ashley stood next to him, and I had walked in just in time to see their lips meet as Ethan gently caressed Ashley's cheek.  
  
Ashley noticed me first. Her mouth curved in a smile as she saw me gapping at the two of them. I didn't know what else to do, and still couldn't say anything. I probably should have left before Ethan said anything, before I had time to get mad. But I didn't.  
  
Ethan turned to see what Ashley was grinning at, and looked strait at me. Ethan's face was a mask of surprise, and fear. I had just gotten over the shock when he spoke up. "Oh-my-gosh, Alex… I… I didn't think you'd be back tonight… oh god…" he muttered as he glanced at the clock. Obviously he thought that it was so late that I'd stay out the rest of the night. Ashley seemed happy that I had caught them, while Ethan was terrified. His terror took away the last I my confusion, replacing it with anger.  
  
"Alex?" Jack asked from down the hallway.  
  
I cursed under my breath, remembering Jack was here. Taking a deep breath I said, "Ethan, I suggest you get everything you have out of here in the next few hours. I'm leaving, for now. I don't want to know what's going on, I just want you out." With that I turned away from the kitchen. If I stayed any longer I would have hit him. Making a brief stop in my room I grabbed my backpack in case Ethan decided to do anything to my stuff.  
  
Jack looked rather confused by the time I came out. Yet he was smart and didn't ask what was going on, my anger showing I wasn't in the mood to explain. I don't know what I would have done if he did, probably yell, a lot. I was mad, my anger slowly turning into rage, but it was a cold, white rage, which was a good thing for me.  
  
"We're leaving," I told Jack, my tone of voice warned him not to say anything. "I don't care were we go, but we're leaving."  
  
Jack glanced behind me, staring at the entrance to the kitchen. Nodding he stepped aside, letting me walk past him, then fell in line behind me as I walked outside, heading for the parking lot.  
  
When we reached my jeep I pulled out my keys. Jack snatched them from me and pointed to the passenger seat. "I'm not going into a the car if you're driving while you're this angry. I'll drive, you can yell about what's going on, and I do want to know, but you're not driving." I glared at him, knowing he wasn't being unreasonable. I wouldn't ride with me at the moment, either.  
  
I didn't know where Jack was taking us when we left, but we were driving away and that made me fell better.  
  
The conversation I had with Zechs at the ball came back to me. He'd hinted at something, that there was something wrong, some reason why Ethan and I might be breaking up… could he have known? I shook my head. I would ask him later. The night was catching up to me and I needed a place to sleep. I didn't want to go back to the apartment. That left my parent's house, a hotel, or the hanger.  
  
"Are you calmed down enough to talk?" Jack asked, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Maybe," I answerer, my voice carefully blank.  
  
Jack shrugged. "Just don't hit me again."  
  
The laughter in his voice made me smile. "What do you want me to say?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged again. "I don't know, but my sister would always yell when she had trouble with boyfriends. It seemed to help."  
  
"As of now I don't have a boyfriend," I stated.  
  
Jack replied, "Okay, but you can still complain if you want to." He paused for a moment. "Who else was in the kitchen?"  
  
So he hadn't seen Ashley, but he knew what had happened. I wondered whether he was just curious or actually cared. I wondered whether or not he would tell Duo what had happened. And I wanted to talk to Zechs. I'd feel more comfortable complaining to him than to Jack.  
  
"Ashley," I said, decided to answer the questions.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "The woman who was at the lab? That's weird, how might they have gotten together?"  
  
I wasn't sure but I could guess. "Um… Ashley was with Poe. He leads the Preventers now. Ethan works for him, as do I just not always. They probably met through work, but I don't remember anyone mentioning Ashley. I thought they would say something if they had."  
  
He didn't say anything. In my head I decided that I wanted to stay at the hanger. It had been a while sense I was there last. It would be nice staying there again, if only for a couple of nights.  
  
I gave Jack directions, and soon we were there.  
  
On the outside it looked like its name, a hanger. a large door opened to two small planes. On the other side of the building a larger door opened to several mobile suits, including my gundam, RedZero. Two regular doors were positioned along the wall we were facing. We went in through the first.  
  
The door led to a comfortable living room. We called it the lobby. It had two foosball tables, two couches, a TV, two game systems for the television and a few recliner chairs.  
  
I ignored the room for the most part, aware Jack was following me, examining things as carefully here as he had at my apartment. I took him to the kitchen. Throwing my backpack on the counter I checked to see what I had in the refrigerator.  
  
"This is like a house," Jack stated.  
  
I nodded, grabbing a soda. "Yep, it's where we stay, the gundam pilots, I mean. This was my home on Earth for about three years. We all stayed here then."  
  
"Do you miss it?" Jack asked.  
  
I didn't answer right away, not sure what my answer would be. "Sometimes, but I don't think the fighting is worth it. All my friends are spread out over Earth and space. Some are even dead," I said softly. "It isn't worth it."  
  
Jack considered my answer. "But you miss being here."  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, it was easier." We were both quiet for a while.  
  
"You staying here?"  
  
I nodded while answering, "You can take my car if you want."  
  
He shook his head. "No thanks, I'll call a cab." He pulled out a cell phone as if to prove it.  
  
"I want to know when I'm hacking into the UD's system," I added before Jack left.  
  
He paused. "I'll pull a few strings and make it tomorrow," he promised.  
  
I nodded and thanked him, and then Jack left.  
  
  
  
  
This is another of those transition chapters. I wanted a way to break up Alex and Ethan, even though I don't really have anything against Ethan, I don't really like him. He wasn't my choice of charectors for Alex, which was okay because I like the story he showed up in. I might write about him in a different story, or maybe Julia will. Anyway, he's gone, and I felt I should explain.  
  
  
To Julia: Thanks for the review. Now I know why I wanting desperately for something interesting to happen gets annoying, what's interesting ushually shows up in the last place you expected. It's kind of funny actually, in the ironic way. I didn't expect you to apologise, and I was wondering how I can say sorry with out giveing the wrong message. I'm not sorry about the fight, but I am sorry that we didn't get over it. Assuming your e-mail adress is the one on the review you gave me I'll get back to you, if not you know mine.  
  
~Rave 


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
I was back in the city, only a few miles from Gean's office. It was almost surprising how a few miles could change from an old fashion down town to a new, improved skyscraper avenue. The building I would be invading was one of the tallest. To our luck it was also having a convention today, an offering of peace you might say.  
  
Gabriel had invited all people of status to come, see his company, his organization. It was their day to make judgment, to resolve complaints. He strongly wanted peace between the Barton Foundation and Relena Yuy. She seemed to be what was stopping him from raising higher on the social ladder.  
  
Zechs was expected to be there today, I wasn't. They didn't even know who Jack was, but there would be plenty of flunkies overlooked by the more important people. Zechs was supposed to keep Gabriel's interest, Jack was supposed to help me find where I would be going. I was supposed to get to the computer and get what they asked for. Jack would try to come with me to help out, but he might not be able to.  
  
Zechs was already inside, dressed in an appropriate suit, all blue, matching his eyes. He looked like he normally did, with the exception of a platinum ring. The ring worked as two things. First: a tracking device, so I could keep track of him where he was. Second: there was a way he could open the ring just slightly, to let me know there was a problem.  
  
Jack had a similar ring, silver instead of platinum. He was dressed in black slacks and a navy blue polo shirt. He was also wearing glasses. They looked regular, but weren't. It was one of those fancy camera sets. I had on sunglasses, and if he set it up right there was a little camera on mine he could watch through his glasses. Along with a communication system we were set.  
  
Jack and I both stood across the street from the building, waiting for a 'don't walk' sign to switch to green. When it did we walked across the street, along with the crowd of people dressed in business suits. On the other side we quickly climbed the steps to the doors to the Barton Foundation.  
  
Inside we split up, going opposite ways. I examined the entire room, taking in the flowers and plants, the shelves and counters. I watched the businessmen and politicians talking and chatting. I picked out every door and elevators, watching for the right one to take. The egg white walls and the light blue carpet looked friendly, the entire entrance looked inviting. Yet underneath it all my senses said that something was off, something wasn't quite right.  
  
I took the elevator across the room, the one most people seemed to use. The first five floors were open to public viewing. The floors above were reserved for certain chosen guests. I wasn't on the list, though I'm sure I could have gotten myself up there, anyway, just by saying who I was. That, of course, would have ruined the hole sneaking in thing. The only problems with my plan were the cameras, which was what Zechs and Jack were for, or at least one of the reasons.  
  
I didn't look out of place. I wore black pants, a red polo shirt, the special sunglasses and a necklace with a ring on it. My hair was back in a tight ponytail, unlike the more complicated designs the other ladies who were tutoring the facility had, not to mention their highly fashionable dresses. I might have fixed my hair a little better if I had been sure that this job wouldn't require anything but walking and touring, but being a realistic person I knew that running would probably be evolved and I wanted things as simple as possible for me.  
  
But I didn't know how to get up to a floor where they might have a computer that wasn't on constant computer surveillance. Hopefully, thought, Jack could help me out on that part.  
  
"Okay, who do I have to tag along with to move up a few floors?" I murmured softly as I stroked a violet rose in a vase, trying not to look like I was talking to someone. No one was near by, so no one heard.  
  
There was a pause before an answer. "There should be a big, black haired man, Sir. Jackered Frank, tag along at his side, try looking like you're not trying to follow him, just have to stay nearby," Jack suggested.  
  
I gazed around the room, looking for the man Jack was talking about. "How do you know he's up here?" I asked.  
  
"Watched him go up the elevator. He should be tagging along with someone else, so he won't really care who's with him," Jack explained.  
  
It didn't take long for me to spot Frank, he made a big impression, standing amongst the 'important' people and having a rather large mouth, and a loud voice. Slowly I made my way over to him, staying in the back ground, but clearly acting as if I was here with someone but wasn't supposed to be noticed.   
  
Frank talked, a lot, making himself known, nothing he said seemed to be important. I certainly wasn't interested, but then again, neither was anyone else. yet it didn't take long for a butler-like man to approach him, talking quietly and leading him to an elevator. I quietly followed at his heals, no one caring, and Frank not noticing, thanks to the other half dozen people who filled into the elevator, talking merrily to each other.  
  
I silently watched as the elevator moved up, until we reached the seventh floor. It was almost easier to break into a company than into a military base. Of course, I had no clue as to what happens next, never having been in this situation before, but it couldn't be too difficult.  
  
The floor was like the last, but less crowded, quieter, and with people I recognized. The mer fact that I recognized them was a problem. I didn't know too many people and if I knew them, they knew me.  
  
I fled to the side of the room, carefully avoiding notice, afraid that someone might look up at the wrong time and say "Hey, isn't that Alex Yuy?" Lucky for me I got through unnoticed, again.  
  
"Jack, I'm on the seventh floor, where do I go?" I asked, not having a clue.  
  
I heard Jack sigh, "I thought you knew what you were doing," he said.  
  
"I've never broken into a place I couldn't draw a gun and threaten to shoot everyone," I stated, "And I don't know where anything is."  
  
"Watch out," Zechs added, "Gabriel's going up."  
  
I froze. Looking around quickly I went through the first door I saw. Quickly I dodged into it, hoping that it was a place I was allowed to be in. carefully I started watch, checking the rooms with open doors, and not seeing anyone.  
  
"I'm going upstairs," Zechs said. "Jack, get up there and help here. She doesn't know a thing about breaking in to houses."  
  
"Well, cops won't look at here as a suspect then," Jack said.  
  
"Sure they will," Zechs said. "They don't know she sucks at this. Of course, she's not even here as far as they know. Although, someone will probably recognize her eventually."  
  
"You do know I can here you," I stated, sounding irritated.  
  
"Yes," They said in unison.  
  
After that there was silence. I continued walking, passing empty offices and rooms. There were no people working today, all the employees having the day off. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't run into anyone to stop me. Relying on Jack to find me I continued to look for a place I wouldn't have to worry about running across someone.  
  
My walking drew to a complete stop as a door opened and a security guard walked out of a room, filled with television screens, showing views of the entire building. The guard looked as shocked as I was, but I got over it quicker than he did.  
  
"Um, sir," I stammered, not sure what to say, "Do you know where the bathroom is?" So it was a stupid question, but it made the guard stop and thing long enough for me to grab his wrist, yank it hard enough to make him twist, draw my gun and hit him over the head with it. "Sorry," I murmured, meaning it. I walked over him and looking inside the room. After seeing no one else was there, I dragged the guard inside and let him lie on the ground.  
  
"Alex, please tell me what's going on," Jack asked.  
  
I shrugged, then remembered he couldn't see me. "I knocked out a guard," I said simply.  
  
Another sigh. "Do you know if he was going somewhere?"  
  
"Not a clue," I stated.  
  
"Lovely," Zechs murmured, "I've got an eye on Gabriel, you two hurry up."  
  
I looked around the room. Green walls and carpet, several shelves filled with camera equipment and computer books. Three computers were up and running, hooked up to the different screens showing the convention. I turned to one, quickly rearranging the cameras so I could watch, first the elevators, and second the walkways leading up to this room. Hoping that no one else was watching these screens so that I wouldn't have been seen. I didn't realize just how carefully watched the hallways were. Before I turned away I set the computer up to watch in case anyone would be looking in on the ones I was using.  
  
I turned to the second computer. Not sure what I was looking for I started searching for anything locked. I blinked at what I found. Every file in the computer had some password or necessary code to get into it.  
  
"Jack, I'm going to need your help finding what I need to get," I said cautiously.  
  
"I figured as much," he said as he walked into the room. I looked up to see him, glancing at the televisions, noticing how easy it would be to get in here if I didn't watch them.  
  
"I need to know what I'm looking for," I stated, skipping to the important stuff.  
  
Jack bent over me to look at the screen. Frowning, he started leading me to what I needed to look up. Slowly we made our way through the locks and codes. I moved to the third computer, knowing where I was going, and let Jack take over the one we'd been at. He told me what we needed and I found a couple of disks to load it onto. Noticing a glitch on the first computer I paused.  
  
"Jack, stop," I said. He looked at me, slightly confused. The glitch became unclear about the same time my watch beeped. It happened only once, but that was all it took for me to know that Zechs was having a problem.  
  
Jack looked at his watch. "I'll see what up, you keep working on this, you know what to get." Jack jumped to his feet, leaving the room quickly. I watched the cameras as he left, going back to the main room. Turning back to the computer I watched as someone else was hacking into the ones I was using, trying to see what they were doing.  
  
Quickly I erased everything, taking away all screens that shouldn't be there. I moved just quick enough to clear everything before whoever was on the other computer swept through, looking over the computers I was on, checking the locks and making sure no one was getting into them.   
  
"Don't see me, don't see me, don't see me…" I murmured under my breath. The hacker came and went, not noticing me. Letting out my breath I didn't even know I had been holding I started everything up. "I wonder who would be looking…" I said to myself.   
  
"Alex, they know someone's in the system," Jack said.  
  
Zechs added, "You have five minutes, be out by then."  
  
"What timing," I muttered.  
  
Not sure what was going on, and not having time to ask, I put all my energy into getting into the system Jack had been heading for. If I had more time I wouldn't be worried, but this was a bit of a problem. Five minutes… it would be easier if I knew exactly what to work on. Sense I didn't have a clue I ignored almost everything and worked on just one file. Hoping it would be by some twist of fate what Duo had sent me here for.  
  
It took me a few minutes, I didn't check my watch to see just how long. If someone was still watching I made no effort to cover my tracks so they would be able to see just what I was getting into. Once I broke through the codes I hit the save button and the one minute countdown began. I twiddled my fingers while waiting, moving to a different computer and hitting the save button on a few other coded things so that I could work on them at home. I glanced at the cameras, in time to see two guards checking rooms not far from the one I was in.  
  
"Alex, get out of there, now."  
  
I agreed with Zechs, grabbing both disks the moment they had all the information on them. Getting out of the room quickly I ran back the way I came, away from the guards who would soon walk into the room and find the unconscious man.  
  
I slowed down when I entered the main room. It was much as I left it, with the exception of Zechs watching Gabriel carry out what looked to be an extremely interesting. conversation with the other people in the room. I walked in, unnoticed. Zechs was watching, though, and quickly seeing me.  
  
"Jack is on the fourth floor," he murmured, "get the disk to him."  
  
Once again I walked around the outside of the room, letting Gabriel walk center stage. No one noticed as I walked onto the elevator, pressing the button to go to the forth floor, and watching as the doors slowly began to shut. Before the door shut, though, Gabriel looked up from his crowds, in my direction. I didn't know whether or not he looked at me, but it was a possibility.  
  
The doors opened just as slowly as they shut, and Jack was nearby waiting. I held up one of the two disks. A little bird whispered inside my head to hide the other one, so I tucked it into a pocket.   
  
Jack took the disk. "Is this all you were able to get?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, sorry, I had to delete everything when someone swept over the computers looking for me. I don't have a clue as to what's on that disk," I told him.  
  
"That's okay, I'll check it out," he said. "I have to go." I nodded and he walked pass me, taking my place in the elevator. I would have gone with him, wanting to leave, too, but I really didn't want anyone seeing us together. someone probably had, though. There were cameras everywhere.  
  
I walked to a different elevator, getting in silently. I pressed a button for the first floor and took a deep breath. All I had to do was get out of here and go home. I could check out the disk later, probably at the hanger would be best. I'd have to stop by my apartment first, though. Maybe Ethan would be out by now, probably not. He wasn't too bright.  
  
I stepped out of the elevator the moment it came to a stop. Across the room from me, closer to the door, Gabriel stepped out of an elevator, too. He was closer to the door, and I doubted I could make it outside by the time he caught up to me. I headed for the door anyway, and he caught up.  
  
"Good afternoon, Alex. I wasn't expecting you here," Gabriel said. he seemed quite cheerful. I wasn't sure if it was unusual or not, but it brought back the eerie feeling that the building gave me.  
  
"That makes two of us," I replied dryly.  
  
He nodded slowly. "And what does bring you here?" he asked.  
  
My mind was blank. Not a good thing. "Have you seen my mom?" I asked, first thing that came to my mind. This was put on mainly for her, so she might be here. If not he knew that something was going on anyway.  
  
Gabriel frowned. "No actually, I was wondering if you knew where she was. She was supposed to be here an hour ago," he stated. "I hope something didn't happen… I can't think of why she might not be here."  
  
And again something wasn't right. "That would be a problem," I murmured.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, it would," he agreed, "but that's not why you're here." His matter-of-factness bugged me. The hole fact that he knew I was indirectly lying bugged me.  
  
"Is that so?" I asked.  
  
He nodded again, smiling again. "I'd like to know what was on that disk that you gave my good friend Jack."  
  
"Damn those cameras," I murmured, but smiled. "Even if I would tell you I couldn't because I don't have a clue. I had five minutes to get to whatever and that's what I got."  
  
"Well, that will be a problem, because he already left and you were in a very risky place," Gabriel stated.  
  
"Too bad for you," I said. "You'll have to find him, because I don't know where he is. I don't know much of anything. I'm just handing out a favor and right now I want to leave."  
  
Gabriel didn't stop me, he just stared intently. I didn't know what he was thinking, but he wasn't saying anything and I wanted to know why. "It's a shame, really," he said.  
  
Curiosity sparked. "What?" I asked, not really wanting to.  
  
"If what I think Jack got a hold of is true, I'm sure you'll know soon enough. Duo would be warning you, if Jack shares the information. He's going to look it over before anyone else," Gabriel said. he brushed aside of me, and I turned to watch him leave.   
  
"Why is it that every time I talk to you I go away confused?" I asked after him.  
  
He turned and smiled. "I have that effect on a lot of people, I just don't want you to feel left out," he said.  
  
I smiled too, but mine wasn't really that happy. I wanted to know what he was talking about. He meant something last time, I'm sure there was something going on now. I just didn't know what.  
  
  
  
Another chapter. Yeah, that just about says everything that I need to say. Questions? Comments? Funny stories?   
  
I'm supposed to tell you that you need to read 'After Wars', it takes place before this story but after 'Agent of Oz'. Written by 'Julia Maxwell'. Or at least I think it's Julia Maxwell... She might have a different name. Anyway, if she doesn't have it seperated into different chapter (it had been one big blob last time I checked) can you please tell her to do so if you bother to review. Thanks ^.^  
  
~Rave 


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
I climbed the steps to my apartment. Puzzled by my conversation with Gabriel and the whole event earlier today. I couldn't figure out what he meant, I'm sure that once I knew it things would fit into place like a puzzle missing a piece, but the moment you find it you know that the finished picture couldn't have been anything else.  
  
I opened the unlocked door, making it clear that Ethan was there. He never left the door unlocked when he left, neither did I, but it still showed he was home. I walked into the apartment, and felt another strange and off feeling, or several feelings.   
  
Rage… anger… pain… and most of all fear. I couldn't breath for a second, wondering what was going on. After I took a second to get back to myself I called out, "Ethan?" I was almost surprised when my voice didn't shake.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen," he replied. If I wasn't listening for it I wouldn't have heard the quiver in his voice.  
  
Taking a deep breath I did the only thing I could think of. I slipped through the veil that separated the psychic world from the other. Standing on the plain as I stared at the normal world I could almost see the two men standing in the kitchen. I recognized Ethan. He was scarred. That I had already known. He was also hurt, somewhere in his arm. I wasn't sure how, Zechs would know, but I didn't.   
  
The other man was new to me. He was about the same height and age as Ethan, though that was all they shared. The feeling that his aura conveyed was so different from Ethan it was hard to see anything similar.   
  
"I'll be there in a minute," I said, letting myself sound ticked that he was here.  
  
I put down my backpack, slightly worried. I hadn't changed yet and I was dying to get into some more comfortable cloths, but I couldn't do that until I knew who else was here. I drew a gun, the one from my shoulder holster, and carefully walked down the hallway into the kitchen. I turned the corner with the gun out.  
  
If I hadn't seen Duo lately I might guess that the man holding a gun to Ethan's head was him. I might have guessed so anyway. He had the same, think brown hair and the same cobalt blue eyes, though his were more serious than Duo's, and more deadly. He was taller than Duo by one or two inches, and a bit more rugged. Not to mention the shotgun he had lied out on the table wasn't Duo's type of causual weapon. The man grinned at me lazily as he pulled out a cigarette, resting it between his teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have a no smoking rule," I drawled.  
  
The man shrugged, lighting the cig anyway. "I have a habit for breaking rules," he replied, his voice was cold, but not an angry cold. He could carry out a decent conversation with that voice and after awhile you'd get use to it. But until then it put you on edge.  
  
The man continued talking, "You weren't here so I thought I might come in and make myself at home. Then you're boyfriend came home and tried to kick me out." I looked at Ethan as he sat in one of our cheep kitchen chairs, clutching his arms. His arm looked like it had been shot, which probably happened, though it seemed to have stopped bleeding for the most part.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Well, as interesting as that is I don't really care." My voice sounded bored, I wasn't though. I find that you're rarely bored when the room is filled with people who had guns pointed at each other. "And who are you anyway? Usually when people break in I know who they are or at least who sent them." I stopped. Gabriel had mentioned something… "Just please don't be one of Gabriel's flunkies."  
  
The man laughed. "I'll spare you on that one. I'm no one's 'flunky,' but I do work for people. Unfortunately Gabriel's on the other side of the contract on this deal, so yes it has to do with him," he said.  
  
"That sucks," I muttered, "but because you work for Gab I'm allowed to kill you." He didn't seem surprised when I said that, he didn't seemed to car. He had Ethan as a bargaining chip, and darn it, I couldn't let Ethan get killed.  
  
The man smiled, pulling out the cigarette to talk, "Look, I'd be happy to let him go, but you have to put down your gun."  
  
I would, but he had no guarantee for me that he wouldn't kill Ethan once I was unarmed. "Let him go first," I suggested.  
  
The man shook his head. "Can't do that, but don't worry. I wasn't hired to kill him. I really don't want to waste another bullet."  
  
So he was hired to kill me instead. Wonderful. But I had the feeling that he meant what he said, which meant that I can let Ethan go and get shot in the process, or we could stand like this and hope he didn't have a second gun that he could use to shoot at me.  
  
"Why don't we…" I tried to think of a different idea, "why don't we save this for a later day. I'm not putting down my gun and if you shoot him you're dead." I was asking for a stalemate and hoping he'd say yes.  
  
He shrugged. "I could just kill both of you," he put the cigarette back into his mouth.  
  
I nodded, "And you can get killed while doing so." I was silently begging him to let Ethan go, but I wasn't sure what would happen.  
  
The man stopped to think for one long moment that couldn't have been longer than thirty seconds but seemed like forever. Finally he looked up at me, saying "You're right." He picked up his shotgun, threw his cigarette in the sink, never taking the aim of his gun off of Ethan. He nodded goodbye before leaving the hallway, not once having looked away from me. Then he had called, "Have a nice day," behind him when he walked out.  
  
I sagged against the wall after I heard the click of the door closing. Ethan did the same thing against his chair, staring at me thankfully. I couldn't be angry with him. I wanted to, but I couldn't. Someone had just tried to kill both of us and all I knew was that Gabriel hired had him. I was tired of not knowing what was going on.  
  
"So how are you?" Ethan asked, making it sound like a joke.  
  
I shrugged. At least this problem hadn't taken long. "Peachy, but I have some computer work to do. You might want to call an ambulance." I pushed off of the wall, walking towards my backpack. Crouching down I pulled the disk out of the front pocket.  
  
"What's that?" Ethan asked as he dialed a number on our cordless phone.  
  
"We'll know soon," I said. "Hopefully it's answers."  
  
Ethan didn't follow me into my room. I turned on the computer, typing in my password and opening my decoding program. I slid in the disk and loaded all the information. While it was loading I quickly changed into a more comfortable outfit: jogging sweatpants, a gray tank top and a light, gray jacket. I watched as the program I had designed began picking apart the codes and breaking through the passwords, with a little help from me. After about twenty minutes I had gotten rid of all the locks and passwords and had decoded the information. I was glad that I hadn't tried these files at the organization. I never would have gotten through.  
  
Creating a file to put the information on I hit the 'Enter' key and watched as things flowed down the screen.   
  
Faces, names, places, they all moved too fast for me to see much. I caught a picture of Duo, but it was gone in a flash. Pictures of Gabriel, of Blake, of Mason, there was even a picture of me. I didn't catch any information and it would take all night for me to read through it.  
  
I heard Ethan walk in, right as a picture of Mariemaia flashed on the screen. Another Picture of her at age ten, at fifteen, at twenty…  
  
"What's up with Marie?" Ethan asked, handing me a soda. I was grateful for the caffeine, but didn't know what to say for an answer. Why would Gabriel be so interested in her?  
  
My thought changed the moment the brief images of pictures did. Instead of Mariemaia, pictures of Jack came. There were just as many pictures, just as much written. What surprised me most was that I recognized the other people in the pictures. There was Mathew, V, V's friend Rob… and even one with Gabriel.  
  
With a beep the scrolling ended. I blinked as the 'Do you want to save?' sign popped up. Quickly I hit the yes button and leaned back to think. Too many questions filled my head. I needed time to talk to someone who could give me answers. I didn't know who, though, and I didn't really want to start reading everything. Not that I would finish reading the information anytime soon.  
  
"Looks complicated," Ethan said.  
  
I nodded before changing subjects. "I'm supposed to be kicking you out."  
  
"A moving van is coming tomorrow," he said, "and a doctor will be here soon."  
  
"Probably a cop, too," I said. Ethan nodded agreement. I sighed, not really wanting to explain what had happened, and why an assassin might be after me. "I'm going to head out for a few hours, don't know when I'll be back."  
  
Ethan nodded again. "I'll make up something to explain things, don't worry." I wouldn't. Like it or not I still trusted him.  
  
  
  
  
Once again I'd like to thank Mooncancer for reviews, *thanks mooncancer a lot*. Um... I was thinking about saying something about the chapter itself, but I can't think of anything important, other than there's a new charector.   
  
My mind is working faster than my typeing lately, so I'm starting to plan out the third story when I should be working on this one. Anyway... I'm going to type up some of the charector profiles and add them to the end of Agent of Oz simply because I'm bored and I need to remember certain things so this should help me.  
  
once again, thanks for reading!  
  
~Rave 


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Ten minutes later I was walking down my street. The sun was fading into a pinkish red twilight with the clouds holding traces of purple on their edges. It was a scene I would have painted if I was any good with a paintbrush.  
  
The coming night was empty as few cars drove by. I walked out of the residential area to a road that was lined on both sides with tall, thick forests. I wasn't sure how long I had been walking, but the trees made me feel better, and it was growing dark. Two good signs to head back. The sun was almost completely gone and there weren't any streetlights where I was. Turning around I began walking back towards the apartment.  
  
Around five minutes after I had turned around a car flew by, going at least 70mph on a 25mph road. Looking after it, wishing that I had a horn to honk, I noticed that it was actually a black limo. About a hundred yards up the road it jerked to a sudden stop, its wheels squealing in their effort to slow themselves down. I continued walking, but cautiously doing so. The limousine slowly moved backwards in my direction.   
  
When we came in line with each other the limo had stopped. I thought it would, but kept walking anyway, not caring who was in the limo as I counted all the options.  
  
It didn't surprise me when Gabriel stepped out. He was dressed in black, slacks, a dress shirt and his expensive sunglasses that seemed out of place since there wasn't any sunlight. With a smile he bowed his head slightly in greeting. "Alex, how nice to see you," he said, "It's quite a coincidence that I came across you. May I ask why you're out walking?"  
  
"You could ask but I'm not going to answer," I stated as I continued to walk. Suddenly I was happy that I had brought a gun with me. When there's an assassin after me it seems like a good idea.  
  
Gabriel started walking too, his limo staying parallel to him. he took his time catching up to me. I wondered why he even bothered. Why was he even talking to me?  
  
"So how is Duo doing?" Gabriel asked. I didn't answer so he continued. "Okay so if you don't want to talk about Duo tell me about Jack." His voice didn't change, or his expression, nothing I saw did, yet there was a difference. One I could feel.  
  
I didn't really want to answer the question, but I didn't anyway. "Jack… he was fine last time I saw him. There's not much I can really tell you."  
  
"And what was on the disk?" he asked.  
  
I clinched my teeth, but again there was something. I almost had to answer. "I don't know. I didn't have time to look." I was getting nervous. Normally I wouldn't answer the question, I wasn't sure why I had.  
  
"Was that all you took?" his voice still hadn't changed.  
  
I didn't answer. But I wanted to… no, wait, I didn't…  
  
My head was spinning, barely able to focus on my thoughts. I wouldn't answer. Every step I took was pushing me, but I wouldn't answer. My throat grew soar from staying silent. I had the feeling that lying would make things worse, but I couldn't tell him anything. Gabriel didn't say a thing. He just kept walking. My head began to pound, to ache even worse. I stopped walking as my vision blurred. I focused on breathing. Something was wrong and I had to figure out what. If I didn't I would be in worse trouble.   
  
Something sparked in me, just a flicker of feeling, a second of anger, and years of fear. 'Go away!' I yelled at myself, but the anger boiled inside of me, ignoring my commands. Someone was in my mind, and I hadn't known.  
  
The anger raced through me, dragging me with it as it plummeted into the part of me that was psychic. I pushed my mind outwards, seeing everything. The driver might as well have been mindless, he though little enough, but other than that there was no other human 'light' for over a mile, yet there was one other aura.  
  
Gabriel's power flared like a black hole, consuming power, changing it, controlling it. He loomed over me, curious, as if his prey had just done something he found amusing. The was beyond dimming your aura, especially when his power seemed to yell "Danger, don't come here!" Mentally I shuddered.  
  
"What are you?" I gasped.  
  
The dark power began to grow irritated. It would have terrified me if I hadn't already been burning with such a hot rage. I doubted he could touch me without a consequence. I didn't know who would win a fight, though, and that was what mattered.  
  
"Answer my question Alex, what else did you take?" his voice was smooth, soft, comforting, but it was all lies.  
  
The burning inside of me came forward, wanting to see this new challenge. I held no control, not being able to think of what to do. My rage studied Gabriel. It didn't like what it saw. The darkness and wickedness mixed in with him was enough to make me gag, but I didn't have to deal with it. I wasn't sure what happened, but it was as if a wall of fire instantly surrounded my mind, burning Gabriel out, forcing him to leave me alone.   
  
I pulled back, physically and psychically. Suddenly all the need, all the desire to answer, was gone. It vanished. In its place was an anger that was slowly calming. It had done what it had came to do. Gabriel was out of my head, and I could think again.  
  
I took a few steps back, not wanting to be near Gabriel. I reached for my gun as soon as I got my footing back, but stopped right before touching it when I looked back at Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel grinned lazily as he held out a thin vial. Deep green liquid slid from one side to the other, almost glowing eerily as the moonlight slid over it. The lid was screwed on tight, but the glass could easily shatter.   
  
"Don't play stupid this time. I know you know what this is. Considering the fact that I found most of my information for it on your computer it would be hard for you to be clueless," he pointed out. "If you don't believe me I'll show you proof, or we can open this here and now." I didn't look at him, I couldn't even focus my vision. Terror ran up and down my spine, taunting me. I never should have looked into the virus… I should have just let it stay destroyed.  
  
"Is there something in particular you want to know?" I asked sounding very calm compared to how I felt.  
  
He shook his head. "No, not really. I just want to talk."  
  
For some reason I didn't believe him, or rather, I didn't think he was telling the complete truth. If he was going to be using whatever powers he had against me I didn't want to be hanging around, yet how could I leave? Blackmail sucked, especially when used against you.  
  
"Why don't we go for a ride?" Gabriel suggested. He motioned me towards the limousine. Cautiously I nodded, not sure what was going on. Gabriel opened the door for me. Not taking my eyes off of him I slid inside. He followed me in, sitting on the opposite side. All the buttons for the windows, doors, and lights were above him. I almost asked him to turn on the radio but decided otherwise. He pressed a button, signaling the driver, and the limo began to move.  
  
"How much do you know about the Missing Persons?" Gabriel asked.  
  
I shrugged. "Less than you."  
  
"I'm not looking for information, Alex," he insisted, sounding almost as if he wanted me to trust him. "Please at least try to understand that."  
  
I shrugged again. It didn't matter what he wanted to talk about. Unless he gave me a good reason, and he had very good reasoning skills. I wouldn't tell him much. It would annoy and irritate and that's all I really wanted to do at the moment, except for maybe find out something about him. Maybe where he made the virus, who all knew about it… and anything else he wanted to tell me. I had the feeling that he wanted me to ask questions, that he would answer all of them. Because of that I kept quiet, not knowing what might happen if I was saying something and he unleashed the force he had used before.  
  
"My guess is that you don't know much," Gabriel stated. "They say you're part of the group but they don't trust you. You could do everything they asked and it wouldn't be enough." The only problem with what he was saying was the fact that I agreed with him. I didn't want him to be right. I wanted to justify not liking him. I wanted him to do something wrong. I didn't want to just have to rely on what I was told.  
  
"And why do you care whether or not I'm in the Missing Persons?" I asked.  
  
He laughed, and it bothered me. "Alex, if someone you know, perhaps Zechs to choose at random, joined your enemy, you would care. Zechs is a force to be reckoned with, and you, you are just as dangerous. I would be a fool not to care. And the fact that you're not truly one of them raises an issue."  
  
I pursed my lips. He was right, again, and I knew he was getting to something. A gut feeling told me that I didn't really want to find out what. Maybe if I could change the subject… but to what? He wouldn't tell me anything that he didn't want me to know. He wouldn't say a thing out of line.  
  
"I might not be truly in the Missing Persons," I said, "but I'm getting closer. Duo doesn't want me in, but he's convinced himself that he does. Zechs doesn't want me in, either, he thinks it would be best for me if I stay away, and maybe it would. Mason and Blake are just along for the ride." The look in Gabriel' eyes showed his agreement.  
  
"You forgot Jack," he pointed out.  
  
I nodded. "I'm not sure about Jack," I admitted.  
  
Gabriel smiled. "Let me help you," he said. "Jack wants to keep you safe from me. He wants you in the Missing Persons because if you don't join you'll be a bigger threat to them than I am. I don't think you'll join them for real. It's not in your nature to hide from the world. But Jack knows that if you don't his precious organization is gone." The fact that there wasn't a bit of doubt in his voice was unnerving.   
  
"What would you have me do?" I asked, curious for the answer.  
  
Gabriel smiled, leaning back in the seat. "What would I have you do? Join the Underground. It would be preferred and the option is open. The problem with that is you'd be harder than most to change into a member," he stated.  
  
Change? Change what, or how? His eyes held the amusement of knowing just what I was thinking. My ignorance just seemed to grow as I learned more, one of the less pleasant side effects of knowledge.  
  
"Change what?" I asked it only because I was dying to know and I knew he wouldn't say a word until I asked.  
  
Gabriel answered, "You don't really change anything. If you did you never could join my organization. I have certain… theories, certain ideas. Most people would think they're cruel, unjust, but others look deeper." Something flashed in his eyes, the emotion had been borderline craziness, so very close but not quite there. I could see why Jack might think he was crazy. I just wondered what exactly his ideas were.  
  
"You fight for absolute peace?" he made it a question. Slowly and carefully I nodded. "Then you're as cruel as I'll ever be." The answer was unexpected, but not startling, though confusing, if only for a moment. He continued before my mind could quite figure out what he meant. "Most people can't figure out why I might think that. Given time I'm sure you could at least understand, even if you don't agree."  
  
I nodded, thinking that I was somewhat understanding what he said, though the bigger picture eluded me. I couldn't call him crazy, he wasn't, and I didn't know what his point was so I couldn't' say he was wrong.  
  
Gabriel continued, "What is absolute peace?" I wasn't supposed to answer the question. "Peace, the very word is near impossible. No fighting, no arguments, anger is barely tolerated. Rage would be out of the question, and with it many of our gifts, but they're part of us. You fight to stop fighting. Smart, but it won't work. The Preventers are an excellent idea, if you want to lead us to true peace." He said peace as if it was a bad thing.  
  
"Have you ever read The Giver?" Gabriel's change in topic confused me for a moment. I wished he would stick with one thing or another. I shook my head to his question, in fact I had never heard of the book. "It's a great story. I think you would like it. Of course it's very old, hundreds of years. Though the accumulating ages hasn't ruined the theme.  
  
"What's it about?" I asked, truly wanting to know.  
  
"Sameness. Complete sameness. No problems, no war, no pain, no hate," he paused to stare intently at me, "but also no joy, no love. The true peace everyone is fighting for. The only way to end the fighting and pain. And even as it creates peace it's horrible. There's no freewill, you do what everyone does, wear what they wear. No color, no music, no true emotions. That is your peace."  
  
He was twisting things, but it was true. I didn't want that, but it was what I had spent years working on. To take away pain, anger, fear… it would be wonderful, but not worth the price. It wouldn't happen, people couldn't be that stupid…  
  
But they could be that desperate.  
  
"What's your point?" I demanded, though fear fluttered in my stomach, rising butterflies, even though I didn't feel scarred.  
  
Gabriel shrugged. "What do you think?" I glared. As much as he made sense it was missing something. His entire theory mount to nothing if he could bring up the missing piece of the puzzle. "People will never see this for themselves. They'll jump right into their undoing without a thought, and they'll never know. I want to show them."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "You want to show them your 'true peace?'" I asked.  
  
His smile grew tight. "Exactly. They'll bring themselves to it one way or another, but I want to force it on them, to show them just how wrong they are."  
  
He wanted them to go into this 'sameness,' and he wanted to be there to show them why it's so horrible. Sounded a little like trying to play god to me, not to mention it was wrong.  
  
"How could you make them? We're talking about the entire world, they wouldn't all be that desperate," I pointed out.  
  
"No, of course not," he agreed. "But you don't have to do much to start a war. People will believe anything if it would end one, though. Especially if it was a particularly nasty war."  
  
I gulped. He didn't just want to force them, he waned to hurt them, to make them think it was right. Yet he had no way of making this come about. You don't just say the word and everyone looses emotions.  
  
"How-" I was cut of before I could finish.  
  
Gabriel butted in, "I've been working on it. My dad never cared what I worked on or which scientist I used. I heard about the virus through him, but that was in the early stages when I expressed interest he took an effort to keep things from me. But then, around six months ago, I remembered you. You and your carefully guarded secret on why you really blew up the colony."  
  
Again I was glaring at him. It was my fault, I know. I never should have taken an interest, but curiosity had gotten the better of me and then I ignored it. I had basically spilled out everything onto the computer and left it there for someone to find. And now someone had discovered it, and would use it, and it was my fault.  
  
"Take it, Alex," Gabriel said, holding out the vial to me. "I know that you'd like to. You wouldn't have spent the effort on the project if you hadn't actually wanted to recreate it."  
  
I couldn't answer for a second, then I didn't want to. I didn't want the vial, then I did. I wanted to run, I couldn't. I wanted to yell, but my throat was so dry that I couldn't have said a word. I had been too careless, which was a really big mistake, and now I had fallen into his trap.  
  
His power washed over me and I gasped, pain splitting my head because I fought the pull. 'It would be better,' a voice whispered, 'just do what he wants.' I wouldn't take the vial, I couldn't. Something so simple… it shouldn't have meant so much.  
  
'It would be better…'  
  
How had I let him slip through my boundaries? Why wasn't I watching? Because I wanted to know what he was saying, wanted to know what he thought, wanted the answers so badly… for a moment it hadn't mattered.  
  
'It would be -'   
  
'No!' I yelled at the voice, at all the whispers. "No! No! No! No!"  
  
I felt Gabriel's black power press harder, I felt it squeeze into me, blocking the rage that would save me from rising. He couldn't block everything, though, and the cool anger that swept over me showed that.  
  
It took about two seconds for my head to clear. Gabriel was pushing certain emotions towards me, into me, while pulling others away. I could understand how he was going to create this 'sameness.' If he could produce the power he could alter people minds to only being able to use certain thoughts and feelings. It would be easy for him if the people agreed, and not impossible if they didn't.  
  
I heard Gabriel continue to talk. I couldn't make out what he said, I would remember it later, but the sweet lull of his voice was so comfortable I almost let myself drift in the sound. I had almost stopped fighting.  
  
My anger grew. I didn't think I could be angry, but his coaxing voice was pushing my nerves. I didn't want to relax. I didn't want to do what everything was telling me to. I wouldn't let him win. I couldn't let him be right.  
  
The ice surrounding my mental self grew. The calming cold soothing me, while the strengthening my tattered shield that was the only thing stopping Gabriel from having complete control of my mind.  
  
I let the cold take over, having nothing else that I could do. I was aware of looking around the limo. Nothing had changed. Gabriel still sat across from me, holding out the vial while I sat staring at it. He was trying to mess with my mind, but didn't really want to hurt me.  
  
Violently I shook my head, clearing it. I needed to get away from here, away from him. I couldn't fight him forever, and I didn't know where we were going. Staying here wouldn't help. I would be useless if Gabriel won this fight. Not to mention there would be no one to warn Duo.  
  
Quickly I reached for the door. Jerking it open I almost feel out in my rush to leave the limo. Luckily the limousine wasn't going as fast as it had been when I had first seen it. With a word from Gabriel the limo stopped, I was already outside, walking quickly, piecing my mind back together as I felt Gabriel let it go completely.  
  
I was in a city, the one that my parents lived in. I wondered just how long we were driving, and why we had come here. The streets were uncrowded, most shops having closed awhile before we had showed up. Streetlights seemed to glare down on me. I continued walking.  
  
"Alex," Gabriel called. I turned to see him leaning against the limousine. I hadn't heard him leave the limo, but he stood outside with the door even closed. I gave myself a reminder to pay attention more.  
  
Gabriel grinned slightly, his glasses gone allowing me to see into his eyes. He was laughing at me, silently. He still held the vial, but at his side. His grin widened slightly as he showed me the vial for just a second before he tossed it casually into the air. My heart skipped a beat as I stared into Gabriel's uncaring eyes. I thought he was going to drop it for a moment, but then he caught it swiftly and casually, as if he wasn't playing with death. I allowed myself a deep sigh of relief.  
  
Then he let it go.  
  
I forgot how to breathe as fear caught in my throat. Taking a step forward I knew I would get there too late if I tried. I wasn't sure how much damage a single vial could do, but I knew it didn't take even a drop to kill a person. The virus would be caught in the air. It would be carried off to kill throughout the city.  
  
I closed my eyes, not wanting to look when it hit the ground. Terror clung to me, I didn't know what to do. Getting a hold of myself I slowed my breathing, as time seemed to slow down.  
  
Memories flashed.  
  
V stood across from me as we prepared to get into mobile suit, wearing his trickster smile… Mathew greeting me for the first time… a mock battle, surrounded by suits… red, nothing but red… Zechs helping me to get Julia off the base… Olaf "Questioning" me… The Zero System taking control… the first time I used the Gemini…  
  
Different images swamped me, all having two things in common. First, the all took place on the Delta colony, and second, they were all tinted red.  
  
'Synz?' I asked, too emotionally drained to be scarred.  
  
More images:  
  
The hot rage filling me as Olaf threw me across the room… Mathew shooting two spies, killing them… a lab where the first virus was made, a bomb sitting in the middle of it… V pulling out a gun to help me…  
  
Fire, too much fire, and it seemed real. Not a memory that I knew would come next. Blistering hot flame that didn't burn my flesh, that didn't harm a single hair on me because I was what created it.  
  
I choked on a scream, falling to me knees. Gabriel stood staring wide eyes at the circle of fire that floated in a ring around me. I blinked back painful tears as the ring slowly faded into nothingness. I didn't know what had happened.  
  
Synz? It couldn't be… but the broken glass at Gabriel's feet was very dry, the virus gone, destroyed. It must have been burned away, which was both good and bad. Good because it wouldn't hurt anyone, bad because if Synz really stopped it I was in trouble. The memories were gone, locked back in the place of unwanted thoughts. But what had happened?  
  
I hadn't felt Synz since the colony… but everything seemed to be coming back. The good with the bad. I thought Synz was gone. It was only a mobile suit system. I shouldn't say only, it had helped me a lot.   
  
System NeoZero: Synz. Based off of the Zero system that I use in my gundam, RedZero. Synz would use your memories to tell you things, I wasn't sure what all it could do, but it could do a lot. It was very effective, with one drawback. If you used if after mastering the Zero system it stays with you. It had been both a blessing and a curse.   
  
Gabriel looked shaken, but he was recovering. When he had calmed down enough to talk he did. "Alex… that was amazing," there was a slight trace of awe in his voice, and a slight trace of fear. The fear gave me hope.  
  
"Glad to know that I did something right, even if I don't know what it was," I said hoarsely.  
  
Suddenly Gabriel changed, back to his confident self. He pulled out his glasses, putting them on to help hide his emotions. I was glad he needed something to help him. It meant I had done something very, very good.   
  
"Before I forget," he said coldly, irritated that I had gotten to him, "I was heading to see your mother when I came across you. Sense I'm sure you'll be rushing to her please say that I send my regards," he grinned, "When she wakes up," he added.  
  
I froze. "Wakes up?" my voice was cautious.  
  
Gabriel nodded. "Yes, it seems she got into an accident on her way to my convention this afternoon. She was taken to the Dorlin Hospital…"   
  
I didn't hear anything else he said. I was running the second what he said actually made sense. My mind wasn't working fast enough, I'd have to fix that. Right now, though, I just wanted to get to my mom.  
  
  
  
  
Hello again... This chapter's a little wierder *shrugs* I like it. And I'm starting to figure out how it ends... Which is always a good thing. Once again, thanks for all the reviews! Thank you new people, and once again I'm thanking Mooncancer, you are the never ending reviewer and I do apprieciate it. Now what else to say... can't think of anything.   
  
~Rave 


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
The hospital was a nightmare. Ambulances speeded in and out, carrying sick or wounded people. Inside was as chaotic as ever. People sat in the waiting room, several nurses working on helping them. They didn't have enough rooms or doctors to treat them all, and the people who were in the worst condition get treated first even if others had been here for hours. Doctors and nurses scurried about, trying to get to wherever they were going, and every few minutes another patent came in.   
  
I grabbed a nurse as she sped by. She glared at me for stopping her. "I need to find my mom," I said.  
  
The glare changed to annoyance as she pointed at the check in desk. "Ask them, they can help you, I'm busy." She tried to pull away from me but I didn't let her go.  
  
"I need to find Relena Yuy." Saying my mom's name made all the difference. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly led me through the white halls. After we got to where my mom was she left in a hurry, leaving me by the door.  
  
I stared at the door for a moment, not sure what to expect if I were to go in. what had happened? A car crash? that's all I knew. I put my hand on the doorknob, about to open it, but someone opened it from the other side.  
  
My dad came out through the doorway. He was too emotionally drained to be surprised when he saw me. Worried lines darkened his face, emphasizing the small fear that hid in his eyes. I wondered, not for the first time, just what had happened.  
  
"Alex?" Dad began. "Let's go somewhere else," his eye pleaded with me to not argue. As much as I wanted to see my mom I had the feeling that I wouldn't like what I saw. I'd let my dad have a break before forcing him back in the room.  
  
We went over to the main hospital building, searching for the cafeteria we knew was there somewhere. Dad wanted a cup of coffee while I just needed caffeine. My energy had worn out hours ago and running on adrenaline only lasted so long. I was about to collapse at any moment from sheer exhaustion. I wasn't even sure if it was from emotional drain or not. I could be physically fine.  
  
Before we had gotten to where we were going we walked pass a group of three policemen that I knew. Excusing myself I went back to talk to them. Not wanting to ask what all had happened, and having suspicions that it wasn't just an accident I asked if they knew anything. Each knew a little.  
  
Relena had been heading for Gabriel's convention when she was hit by another car. Driving it was a young boy, just having gotten his permit. He died in the crash, and doctors had found alcohol in his system. They didn't know how Relena was, so I thanked them for the information and caught up with me dad.  
  
The boy had been drunk, he'd died in the crash. It was just another accident. But for some reason I didn't believe it. My mom was hurt, seriously hurt. It hadn't been just an accident. Yet the driver had just been a drunk boy. How could it have been anyone else?  
  
Gabriel could control minds? and he was the only one who could have made the boy crash into her. It was a long shot guess, a terribly long shot, but still a possibility. He could have done it, but would he have? Could this have all been his plan? He had the perfect alibi, the perfect way of hurting my mom. The boy was dead and it was his fault. He'd been drinking, that was proof enough. Gabriel could have thought it all out. If he had wanted too.  
  
Dad and I found the cafeteria after asking for help. We ordered two coffees and sat in the back drinking them as we ignored the sick patients around us. We didn't talk, just sat there. Somehow the silence was comforting. I needed time to just relax, and sleep was sounding better and better. Thoughts of Gabriel had disappeared.  
  
I didn't notice that Zechs had joined us until he pulled up a chair beside me. My dad nodded hello but I just leaned onto the table. it was obvious he wanted to talk but I wouldn't be very helpful until I got my energy back.  
  
"Alex," Zechs said instantly. "I need to talk. It's really important."  
  
Groggily I nodded. "Mm hum," I murmured. "Wake me up in an hour." My eyes were closed and I ignored him when he poked me.  
  
"Alex, I'm not kidding. We've got a problem," Zechs pleaded.  
  
My dad asked, "What's the problem?"  
  
Zechs sighed, but answered anyway. "Duo found out about the virus. It was on the disk she got. Everything. He's recreated it. A nightmare come true. He's suspicious it had something to do with Alex but doesn't know for sure."  
  
That caught my interest. I forced myself to sit up. "What?" I asked grumpily.  
  
"You heard me," Zechs said.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, but it didn't make any sense. And Heero knows about everything? Quit confusing me. I've had too much confusion for one night. And this isn't helping."  
  
"Heero knows everything I know, and Duo doesn't know he knows," Zechs explained. "You're in a lot of trouble. Gabriel's hired an assassin to kill you and he's not a bad one. There is a lot going on and I need you awake."  
  
I yawned, not a good sign. "I'm not going to be awake for awhile. I know about the assassin, we've met. If he shows up he can shoot me, I don't care. I won't be able to think strait without a nap so let me have an hour of peace."  
  
"The virus?" Zechs started.  
  
I waved it off. "Yeah, I know. I've already talked to Gabriel about it. He's an interesting guy, even if he's close on crazy. I'd say he's crazy but I don't really think he is. Bad morals for sure, though."  
  
"What?" Heero asked. "You know and you're not going to do something?" For some reason I had a feeling he was testing me. If he wasn't my dad and I wasn't so tired I would have hit him.  
  
"No. I'm not. He's the strongest psychic I've ever met, and a jerk, who's armed, and I've already blown up a vile of that damn stuff so let me just go to sleep until I can think strait," I thought a moment then added, "please." So I was rambling a little, I didn't care.  
  
"Oh, that's not good," Zechs muttered. "By 'blown up' you do mean bomb, right?"  
  
"Not exactly," I murmured.  
  
Heero sighed. "Damn."  
  
"We had a minor fight, nothing big," I paused, catching my fib. "Okay, a little big. And very confusing. And did you know he can control minds?" Heero looked confused, Zechs looked scarred. I was both. Zechs was probably more reasonable in his emotions. Of course he knew what I meant, when my dad wasn't that big on psychic stuff. He didn't have the powers. Zechs and I both got them from the Peacecraft side of our families.   
  
"So what are we going to do?" Zechs asked.  
  
Blinking, I tired to think up something intelligent to say. Finding out that I couldn't made me feel stupid. But I was okay with that. "I'm going to sleep. Ask me later."  
  
Zechs stood up. "You can sleep here if you want, but I'm going to be back in a couple of hours and we're going to see Duo. Jack's going to want to talk to you." He paused. "I'm not sure I like him though, so be careful."  
  
I nodded, only half listening. Then I leaned back onto the table and feel asleep.  
  
  
  
  
So... this is just another transition chapter, but more is to come! I need to start making the chapters a little longer, but I'll have to work on that later. ^.^ Thanks again for reading!  
  
~Rave 


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
We were back at the base. I had gotten four hours of sleep, including the ride here, and while I was still yawning I could think again, aided by two caffeine pills. I was sitting at in a different room than before with my head leaning on the table as I waited for important people to show up. I didn't care if they found me sleeping. It wasn't even five yet and I shouldn't have been up.  
  
When Duo did walk into the room, followed closely by Jack and Blake, I sat up and prepared myself for the incoming questions. Duo had creases under his eyes, I don't think that he had slept last night. I was happy that I wasn't the only tired one in the room.   
  
"Alex, do you know what was on the disk that you that you recovered?" Duo asked. I shook my head as I rubbed my eyes. "It talks about a virus, a very dangerous one. I think he found a way to mass produce it. If that gets out to the public…"  
  
"It'll kill anyone and everyone," I finished. "I know, I know all about it." I was too tired to be tactful, and besides, blunt worked for me. Zechs wasn't in the room so I didn't have to worry about what he thought of the whole situation. He could yell at me later. I'd have to trust myself not to say too much. Not to mention I wouldn't put Zechs in such a bad position with Duo. As far as this meeting went Zechs knew nothing.  
  
"How exactly do you know?" Blake asked.  
  
I turned to him. "For starters I had a nice chat with Gab last night. Found out all sorts of interesting things, as did he, of course. But that's only to be expected." Their surprised faces kept me going. "You should really learn more about you enemies, or at least tell me what you know. I hate going in blind but that seems to be the only thing I can do right now. Gabriel could have killed me, or worse. He could have gotten me to kill you." There was a lot of anger in my last statement, but it was the truth.  
  
Duo looked shocked, Blake mimicked him. Jack stayed emotionless. Maybe I had said too much. Maybe not.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Blake demanded.  
  
I shook my head. "It's not important." Well, that was a big lie, but they lied too. The excuse didn't work. Mainly because I knew that wasn't a good reason to put them in so much danger.  
  
"I think it is," Duo said.  
  
I shrugged. "So?" I asked.   
  
Gabriel had never threatened them. I would have felt it if he were controlling them. Gabriel's power couldn't be that subtle, especially not sense I had been surrounded by it. I would recognize it without having to think. Maybe he couldn't control them like he would have been able to with me. Maybe there were reasons he didn't try to start taking over everyone now.   
  
"Alex…" Duo wasn't sure what to say.  
  
I gave in. For once he was as confused as I was and that made me happy enough to share information. "Gabriel is a psychic black hole, or at least that's what it felt like. Somehow he can pull in other psychic's power, and control it, and control them. I don't know how, I was too busy not losing my mind to ask. I don't know what effect it would have on a normal human," I explained, "but probably not a good one."   
  
Maybe it would have a really bad effect. Maybe that was why he didn't do anything to them. Or at least not much. His driver had seemed pretty out of it, maybe he was being controlled. That would explain the mindless feeling coming from him.  
  
"So you're saying that he can control people?" Jack asked, sounding as if it didn't matter. I wasn't sure I liked the way he was acting. He was too calm for starters, but that wasn't really it. There was just a feeling he was hiding something.  
  
"I think so," I replied.  
  
Duo and Blake exchanged knowing glances. Suddenly I felt as if they were hiding something too.  
  
"Was there anything else on the disk?" I questioned.  
  
Blake looked to Duo, who replied as he shook his head, "Not a thing." Now I knew he was lying.  
  
"Oh, come on Duo," Jack snapped at him, glaring. "Your son's out to kill her and you're not even going to give her a warning?" I froze, looking as startled and almost as angry as Duo did. Jack was just angry. "I can't believe it. You pull her into our mess and then you don't even help her. She's told you something important and you strait out lie to her. She's got a very good assassin looking for her and you don't say a word."  
  
My anger wasn't pointed at the same person as Duo's was. I turned from Jack to Duo. "Your son? You have a son? And he's after me? That's who the guy was? He certainly looks like you, that's for sure. Jack's right, you are a liar." If I didn't want answers so badly I would have run from the room. I just wished answers ended things, they never did.  
  
Duo couldn't turn away from glaring at Jack. "You weren't supposed to say anything," he growled.   
  
"Someone has to," Jack replied, just as cold and just as angry.  
  
"You two fight later, I need to know what's going on before he shots me," I said sounding much too calm. "I don't want to go home and find someone dead, or him waiting for me. I was lucky he didn't kill Ethan last time we met, he might not be so kind if I see him again."  
  
Duo looked at me, concerned. "What happened?" he asked. He didn't know what was going on. I could tell he recognized the mention of Ethan, but he didn't see pass that. Jack hadn't told anyone what happened, and that made me like him a lot more. Especially sense he wasn't letting Duo throw me out without knowing a thing.  
  
"Nothing happened Duo," my voice was normal, as if I was talking to anyone, but there was a cold, crisp feeling in the air around me. "Nothing that you should care about. I want to make sure nothing happens. So tell me what's going on."  
  
He did. He told me a lot.  
  
Matt Maxwell was Duo's son. He was born by accident. Duo hadn't even really known his mom. The entire relationship had taken place about five months before he met Alanis, Julia's mom. Matt was twenty-three, smart, strong, and an expert in guns. He was a well-known assassin, not legal, and not really caring. He'd grown up on North America in the Northwest American territory. He owned several clubs and bars throughout America and Europe, taking jobs wherever he wants. Quite a formidable enemy, but I was told I shouldn't have to worry too much about him.  
  
Blake had hired him to kill someone else in the area. That's how Gabriel had met up with Matt. So even though he's hunting me, I wasn't the only one he was after. That could be a good thing, I guess. But Duo wouldn't tell me where he was or who else he was chasing. I wanted to know. It took longer, and a lot of help from Jack, to get Duo to tell me where I could find his club near here. He still wouldn't tell me who else he was after. I didn't push after that. I didn't need to. I could find things out on my own.  
  
I stood up the moment I was sure they wouldn't tell me anything else. Ignoring complaints I left the room.   
  
By now I knew my way out of the base, and it wasn't a problem getting to Zechs car. He'd be ticked that I took it without asking, but he'd get over it. Zechs had a lot of sports cars, none of them meaning much. They were for show. He knew that if I ruined one I'd buy him a new one.   
  
Once again Jack followed me out of the building. He got to Zechs car before I could hot wire it and drive off.  
  
"Alex, don't go after Matt. He's good, I don't want you dead," Jack requested.  
  
"I'm not going after him and why would you care if I was?" I said.  
  
Jack answered, "Because I do care, and I don't want you dead, and Matt isn't some idiot with a gun. He knows what he's doing and if you kill him Duo will be pissed, and if you die someone will kill Matt, which won't change the fact that you'll be dead and it really won't be worth it." He rambled as much as I did when I was mad or nervous. I think he was both, making him allowed to talk extremely fast and make little sense. It made me happy that he truly did care, though.  
  
"Don't worry. Unless he fires first no one will die. I'm going for a truce not to get someone killed," I explained.  
  
He didn't sound too sure when he replied, "I'm trusting you on that. And don't take the sports car. Someone will break it while you're in the club. They're trash any car that you bring, but it'd be better if you didn't pull Zechs into this."  
  
I grinned my thanks. "I'll try to meet up with you later, though I'm not sure when I'll have time," I said.  
  
He nodded agreement. "Don't worry about it. You'll probably end up here to see Duo again pretty soon."  
  
I drove off, heading for the hanger instead of the club. I'd go to the apartment but the hanger was closer to the club. I needed a place to stop, switch cars, and pick up two or three guns. I only had one on me and I would be walking into the wolf's den. I needed to be armed with whatever I could carry and not look too obvious. Too obvious didn't mean I wouldn't have a gun showing.  
  
The drive went quickly as my mind wondered. When I did arrive I went strait to the armory.   
  
I had a trunk in my room with weapons, but I wanted to borrow a few of Julia's. I grabbed the weapons I wanted before going to my room.   
  
Quickly I changed cloths to something I'd be more comfortable fighting in. I through on black jeans, strapping a knife and a gun to either leg before hand. The gun was the one I usually carried in the small of my back. I also had a knife in one of the boots I would be wearing. I had my normal Browning high power handgun in a shoulder holster over my black tank top. I had a two-bullet derringer in my left-hand pocket, happy that my pants were loose enough that it wouldn't dig into my thigh. I didn't have a holster for it, not knowing where Julia kept hers. It wasn't my gun so it didn't really matter. I threw on my black leather coat to hide the knife on my left wrist, and the knife in the small of my back. I left the hanger feeling armed and safe. The safe part might not be true, but I'd deal with that when the time came.  
  
I switched cars when I left, following Jack's advice. Again I was in my jeep, which was a good thing. I had extra weapons stashed in here if I needed them. I knew the area of town I had to go to. It was the bad side, as some would say. It wasn't really a side of town, though, more of a corner. A small spot where we stuck away all the dangerous people to kill each other and give us something to talk about. Pretty sad if you thought about it that way, but reality often was sad. And as my dad had put it, it stopped most of the bad guys from killing everyone else.  
  
The only problem I had when in the area was everyone knew who I was. They knew my car, my dress style, and my general appearance. Not everyone disliked me, but they weren't fooled by me, either. Then again there were enough people not liking me that I didn't go there unarmed, and always checked me jeep before getting back in. Too many people like to put bombs on the bottom of my cars for me to do otherwise.   
  
I parked in a spot not really made for anything. It was about a block away from the club, and I had a better chance of keeping it in one piece if it wasn't nearby. Stepping out I looked at the building around me. They looked worn, old. There wasn't much that was really wrong. They'd handle an earthquake all right, but the area reflected the people living in it. As I walked further I saw the different signs from graffiti, and the people hiding out in ally ways. Drug dealers and should be prisoners walked the street. Normally I would watch out for them, but today they didn't matter.  
  
I took my time reaching the club. It looked like an old warehouse from the outside, and it probably was. Even though dawn was inching its way towards us loud music continued to blare from the building. It wasn't bad, I liked the band, but if it was this loud outside it would be worse inside. Suddenly I wished that I had thought to bring earplugs. With a sigh I knew it didn't matter. I was still going in.  
  
Walking into the main room was easy, walking around inside wasn't. To say it was crowded would be a bit of an understatement. It was just after five in the morning and some people were still partying. Bodies pressed up against each other, all dressed up for a night out. Most were dancing or jumping to the music. The DJ was the only person who seemed to have room to breathe, but I must admit it made it a bit easier to go unnoticed. I shoved my way through, wondering where I would end up if I just went with the crowd.  
  
Slowly but surely I made my way to the far wall. I looked around, trying to find a spot where I might get a moment to think. There was a second floor I could head up to that didn't look as crowded. It seemed to be my best bet. I continued to scan the room as I once again began to push through the crowd.   
  
It didn't take long to notice the huge screen on one side of the club. When I looked closer I saw that it was actually made up of sixteen smaller screens. Sometimes they flashed one large picture, other times they showed smaller ones. In any case the picture kept changing. I soon picked up the pattern to the different pictures. I watched it as I reached the stairway. Then I noticed what I hadn't before. One of the cameras was watching me. Every so often there would be a flash of the part of the club I was in, my face clearly visible. Cursing under my breath I continued up the stairs. No use kicking myself. Not yet at least.   
  
Sure enough the top floor was almost completely empty. I wondered why, sure they had a reason. Maybe only certain people were allowed up here. It didn't matter, I wasn't leaving until I knew where to go.  
  
First thing I looked for were doors. If someone was watching me I wanted a way out of the room. There were quite a few doors, and I wasn't sure which to take. Slowly I walked around the room, reading signs on the door. They were all clearly labeled, most saying staff only. I stopped at the 'Danger, do not enter' sign. There was some lame reason for staying out below it. The sign was a beacon saying to me 'Bad guys don't want you here, come on in.'  
  
I opened the door and stepped inside. I didn't see anything electrical that the sign had warned about. What I did see was an office, nicely decorated in black and white, with hints of red sprinkled about. There was a black desk with a white chair behind it. The flat screen computer was all black, including the keyboard. The light beside it was also black, but it had red etching on it. I ignored most of the other furniture, walking into the room to get a better look.   
  
The walls were eggshell white, which knocked down Matt's decorating taste a few points. One wall interested me quite a bit though. If I hadn't know he was an assassin I would have by looking at it, either that or someone way too obsessed with a certain young lady. The wall was covered in pictures. There were all shapes and sizes, some black and white some colored. Every picture had something to do with the same person. Mariemaia. She was in all sorts of places: restaurants, parks, her work, her house. There were pictures without her, but always in places she would normally be.   
  
It wasn't a mystery who Matt's second target was.  
  
"Alex," he used the same cold voice as he had in my apartment, though this was somewhat amused.  
  
I turned to face him, indifferent to what I had seen. I could spot two guns on him, and I didn't know if there were others in the room. he probably had another weapon on him as well. It was important that I kept my eye open. I didn't want to be shot because I glanced away.  
  
"Matt," I said it more sarcastically than anything else.  
  
"Talk to my dad?" he made it a question, "Or do you have other sources?"  
  
I shrugged, "Does it matter? I'm here either way."  
  
He shrugged in response, his eyes not leaving mine as he took in everything he could about me. I knew I wasn't hiding much from him and that he'd find every weapon I had. I hadn't taken a lot of time concealing them. As Jack had said, he wasn't an idiot. I knew Matt would find them either way.  
  
Matt walked around the room, I turned with him, watching carefully as he took his seat behind his desk. He leaned back, slouching comfortably as he waited for me to say why I was here. I didn't. He continued to stare, I watched him.  
  
Matt gave in first. "So, what brings you to my place?" the amusement hadn't gone, but he held my gaze so steadily I knew for sure I shouldn't look away. He wasn't kidding about killing me.  
  
"Good question, actually. I was trying to figure that out myself on my way here," my humor was lost on him, but I kept talking. "I heard from Duo that you were hired to kill someone else first. Now that I know who I don't care if you kill her. Not that I dislike her, but it doesn't really matter to me."  
  
"Your point?" I wasn't sure whether or not he was feigning bored, but I didn't want him that way. It could be a problem.  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest with a sigh. "I'd like to make a deal with you so that you won't kill me until after Mariemaia is dead." That caught him by surprise. Yeah for me.  
  
"And why would I do that?" his voice held a dry humor, as if he was silently laughing at me. He probably was. He could laugh, but I'd make a deal with this and leave this club alive.  
  
"I don't know," I said with maybe too much sarcasm. "That's why I'm asking you just that question."  
  
He did laugh this time, a deep throaty laugh. "And I'm just supposed to say, 'do this' and you'll do it? Yeah right. I've already taken this deal, and I don't care who I kill, or win, as long as I do it." So maybe I had been a little blunt. Oops.  
  
"If you don't care when you kill me then why not wait?" I asked.  
  
He grinned, seemingly happy that I had caught the screw up that he'd said. "Because I don't want to." In one fluid motion he had a gun pointed at me. I was just as quick, the browning resting easily in my hand, aiming for his forehead. His grin widened.  
  
"As much as I enjoy a good stand off, I've got better places to be," I stated.  
  
He asked, "Then why come and see me?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to be in those other places with a gun to my head."  
  
We were both silent for a moment. Both considering what the other had said as we held our guns steady. I wondered just what his small smile meant. Hopefully it meant that he wasn't going to kill me, though I really didn't know.  
  
Matt finally asked, "What would you do to keep yourself alive?"  
  
I still hadn't looked away, but his gaze grew more intent.  
  
"I don't know," I stated truthfully. A lot of things, but not everything.  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well then… would you kill someone?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
It was my turn to smile. "Yes."  
  
He smiled in response as he put his gun on the table. I was so surprised that I lowered mine, if only for a second. He stood up and walked around the desk, his trench coat following him like a cape. "I won't have you kill anyone. You'd say no," he paused to hold up a hand so I wouldn't speak. "Yes, you would. I don't need to know you to know that. It's the principal." I bite my tongue to stop myself from arguing. He was probably right.  
  
"So?" I asked.  
  
He grinned. "So you're going to help me."  
  
I asked, "With what?" I didn't like having to push around the subject, and he was doing an excellent job of it.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. Probably getting at Mariemaia, for starters. She knows about me, which isn't surprising sense she's working for Gabriel," Matt explained. "He doesn't want her dead yet so he's helping her. When convenient he'll drop back, but I don't want to wait that long. With your help I'll kill you both soon enough that it'll make up any time wasted in killing you." He said it in such and uncaring way that I began to see where his cold voice came from. You can't afford too much emotion when your job is killing people.  
  
"Fine, not a problem," I said. I didn't mention that I wasn't aware that Marie was working with Gabriel. Not to mention it bugged me that he knew I was mixed up somewhere in the mess. I understood where he was thrown in. He probably didn't care about Gabriel or the mess involved with him. He just had to get to Mariemaia.  
  
Matt looked unbelieving. "Fine? Just like that?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. Fine. I have nothing against you killing Marie. I've already said that."  
  
He shrugged. "Okay."  
  
Satisfied that we had come to as much of a truce that we would I turned away. He didn't say anything as I left.  
  
Plowing my way through the crowd I ignored everyone. I was too busy thinking about what was going on, and what I'd end up doing. I'd made a deal with Matt. Hopefully he'd live up to it. I had to. I couldn't just break my word. It went against my morals, but it would be difficult if I had to go into a serious situation. Matt knew that. I wasn't quite sure just what helping him actually meant. Maybe it would be something small, but probably not.  
  
It didn't take long to get outside. The beginning of a sunrise was creeping towards us, promising another blistering hot day. I grimaced at the thought and quickly started off towards the jeep. If I was lucky I could get home before the sun rose all the way and have a very long nap.  
  
Walking at a brisk pace I continued to ignore the world. Lost in thoughts about what all was going on I didn't see the man trailing behind me until he reached out and grabbed my shoulder.   
  
Reflex made me reach for my gun. I was quicker than he was, but by the time the browning was out and pointed at him he had his hand up to stop it. Swiftly he grabbed the gun, twisting it out of my grip and throwing it somewhere on the ground. I didn't have time to see exactly where it landed.   
  
The man stared at me blankly with too empty of eyes. I would have said something but I didn't think he was able to listen. He seemed to still, too, dare I say it, dead. Yet he was alive and breathing and gripping my shoulder with the strength of iron.   
  
Suddenly he pushed into me, forcing me to shuffle backwards. He leaned into me and kept walking with a pace I couldn't match while going backwards. Twice I should have tripped but he held me to my feet.  
  
"Are you Alex Yuy?" he hissed while his small, rat like eyes glared into me. I found it rather funny that such emotionless dead eyes still were able to glare. Zombie like people must just know how to be intimidating.  
  
"Why?" I asked, knowing instantly it was the wrong thing to say.  
  
The man, though he looked rather scrawny, had enough strength to slam me into a wall hard enough that it knock the air out of me. When I was able to talk again I muttered a soft, "Owe," before the man came at me again.  
  
He stomped up to me, grabbing my hair from the back of my head and pulling my face close to his. "Are you Alex Yuy?" His voice was a low growl. I was beginning to get scarred, realizing I should have been when I had first lost my gun.  
  
"Does it really matter?" I snapped.  
  
His growl grew till I half expected him to turn into a snarling wolf. He was loud enough, not to mention angry. His grip tightened on my hair, right before he slammed the left half of my face into the wall.   
  
I screamed. It hurt. My hands went to my forehead as I tasted blood. I felt several scrapes and cuts, nothing too serious. I had probably lost some hair pulling out of his grip, but I'd deal. Right now I just wanted a warm, wet washrag.  
  
"Are you Alex Yuy?" he demanded.  
  
Cursing for a moment I didn't answer. It wasn't until I realized he was going to hit me again that I said anything. "Yes, damn it. Now leave me the heal alone." It wasn't going to happen, but I could ask anyway.  
  
When I looked back up I knew I had said the wrong thing.  
  
Two men had joined the man who looked so oddly like an emotionless rat it wasn't funny. Then again the two men beside him were just as strange.   
  
One was tall, broad shouldered, with arms as wide as my head. He was so intimidating I didn't think they needed the other two. He was a giant that loomed over me, being a minimum of six ft. five. I wasn't good on guessing heights so I'd leave it at that.  
  
The other was small, dwarfish. He squinted at me from abnormally large eyes. He was roughly four feet tall, making up for any lack of height with rather large muscles, even if they weren't as big as the giant's. The thing that made him look most formidable was the small ax he held loosely at his side.  
  
All three looked ready to kill. Suddenly running sounded like a grand idea.   
  
I stumbled to my feet, hobbling backwards as I almost lost my balance. None of them moved, and I wasn't sure why. Was someone behind me? I glanced but didn't see anyone. Turning back the giant was right in front of me. My eyes widened at his speed. I took in a deep breath right before one of his huge hands gripped my neck. My hands moved to stop him before I thought a second about what might be smarter.  
  
I reached for the derringer in my pocket. Two shots to get me out of this mess. I could just kill him. At the range it would be easy, one simple shot. The problem with that plan was I was pretty sure that he wasn't controlling himself. A certain someone had messed with his mind, turning him into the zombie he was. He didn't deserve to die. Than again, I didn't think I needed to die, either.  
  
I fired a shot, right into his shoulder. He grunted and flinched back. His grip loosened but not enough for me to get away. I fired again, this time a little lower on his arm. He let go and I moved backwards, promptly tripping over some piece of trash.  
  
Falling backwards with a thud I clinched my eyes for a brief second. When I opened my eyes the giant was inching backwards, not liking the gun. I was tempted to throw it at him, now that it was empty, but it would just bounce off. Quickly I reached for two things, stashing the derringer in its pocket. When I carefully came to my feet I was holding a knife in my left hand and a gun in my right. I had six bullets until I ran out. If I could find the browning I'd have eight more plus and extra clip that was in my coat pocket.   
  
I looked up to see the giant towering over me again. He had gotten rid of his fear of guns rather quickly. Bending down he grabbed me by my shoulder, pulling me to my feet. He handled me like a rag doll. I wasn't sure whether to stab him or shoot him again, the first two shots didn't seem to have bothered him much.  
  
Then he punched me. I grunted and feel to the ground as he dropped me. My stomach did flip-flops and I took a moment to get over the pain. A brief memory of Olaf punching me and the fire that appeared because of it came to me. I shuddered, knowing that it wouldn't happen again but I wouldn't let myself get angry with this guy.  
  
I felt more than saw his fist coming to hit me again, and immediately I reacted. It took only a second for me to slid to my feet and push myself backwards, shooting up while I did so. The giant missed me, barely, but my bullet didn't miss him. He staggered backwards, clutching his chest.  
  
Slowly I climbed to my feet, watching as the giant stumbled and fell, collapsing onto himself. He seemed to shrink as died, so huddled in that he didn't seem to be any larger than a normal man. For curiosity's sake I wanted to poke him, but I knew I didn't have the time.  
  
The midget came next. If he didn't have the axe I might have tried something with my knife, but it didn't seem like a good idea. I wasn't sure how fast this guy was, so I decided to run. Sheathing the knife I sprinted for the exit. If I could get away from these guys then I should be okay. At least that was the theory.  
  
I heard footsteps following me out. They only made me run faster. The moment I was out of the ally someone tackled me, and just to my luck no one was around to help. I knew almost instantly it was the rat guy. He clawed at me as I tried to push him off of me. Once again the man proved to be quite strong as he held me in place without much of a problem. The little man came up with his axe. He aimed carefully, avoiding the man atop me as he prepared to swing. I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes, and fired.   
  
Inching an eye open I saw the dwarf on his knees clutching his chest, but not dead. He wasn't going to die easily, no matter how much I wanted him to. Not that I really wanted him dead.   
  
Ratman seamed to get the idea that guns were bad, and once again slammed me into something. The sidewalk and my head collided as I sucked in a shout. I knew that I was bleeding a lot now, which was so not a good thing. The man grabbed my gun. He wrenched it out of my hand and threw it into the wall behind him. The gun fired a shot, the trigger being hit by something. He wouldn't let me pull out another knife.  
  
Running was out of the question now, and the whole weapon thing wasn't working. Of course I no longer had to worry about the giant but the midget looked quite capable of getting to his feet. Even though I'm sure it would kill him to do so. The pain didn't stop him from grabbing the ax and slowly moving to attack.  
  
Then a really funny thought came to me.   
  
I don't want to die.  
  
For some reason actually thinking what I had been feeling through the entire fight helped. I didn't want to die so I should probably do something to stop it. The whole idea seemed so obvious that I realized I should have thought of it before. I guess you just don't think well under stress.  
  
I did the first thing that I thought of. Moving into push up position I pushed up with such force that I almost knocked the guy off of me. I say almost because while I was scrambling to stand up he was still on my legs, pulling me back down. I kicked at him, which didn't help much.   
  
I wasn't sure just what would help until the sound of sirens came into hearing. It sounded like someone a block over had just flipped them on, which was likely. There always seemed to be some cop sitting around waiting for something to happen. They were rarely disappointed.   
  
Squealing tires came around the corner as I kicked again, this time only buying time before I might be able to get some help. I wasn't sure why the cops were coming, but they were defiantly heading for me. Maybe they'd heard gunshots. Maybe someone had called. It didn't matter.  
  
The lights kept flashing when the car stopped, giving me light to see just what was going on. Nothing looked much different, but I was able to spot both of my guns that had previously been lying in shadows.  
  
"Let go of the woman and stand up!" a cop yelled as he quickly got out of the car, gun pointed at the three of us. I wasn't sure if it was focused on a particular one.  
  
I was considering telling him that they probably wouldn't listen but decided he'd find out soon enough. After all, the man was completely ignoring him, not even giving him a glance. It wasn't until the little guy was fully on his feet before I realized it would be a really good thing to get help.  
  
"He not going to listen," I said dryly. It would have sounded sarcastic if it hadn't been for the trace of fear.  
  
The man glanced at me for a moment, before trying again. "Let go of the woman now!" Rat-guy continued to ignore and the policeman's partner began to get out of the car.  
  
"Look," I said, attempting to be friendly while trying to fight off panic. I had given up on fighting off the rat guy who seemed to be having trouble figuring out what to do with me, though he had full possession of my legs and I couldn't move. "Can you just try to get him off of me. He won't listen, or at least not to you, and I doubt the guy they will listen to is anywhere nearby."  
  
The policeman looked confused. I probably wouldn't have minded except that the zombie was about to hit me again. It wasn't until Ratman hit me again that his partner sprang into action. At least one of them had sense, and I'm sure saved my life. He was trying to pull the man off of me while I was trying to see pass stars.   
  
That was when the midget got back into the action. He swung his ax over his head, and the police man being the good guy that he was, put his arm in front of it blocking the edge from slamming into my head. The sight of blood made the first guy fire, right into the rat guy who was about to hit me again. The midget had fallen over, collapsed from the effort of swinging the ax and lack of blood. Maybe he thought I was dead.  
  
"Damn it! Get me a bandage or something," muttered the police guy on top of the rat guy. He didn't seem too particularly irritated with the situation, other than the fact that he had a deep cut. Unsteadily he got to his feet while his partner rummaged through his car. Even though he was hurt he still offered me a hand up. "What are you doing here anyway." Despite the sharp words he looked genuinely concerned.  
  
I accepted his hand and pulled myself to my feet, taking a second to steady before answering. "Uh, tell you later, I'm having trouble thinking," I paused a moment, trying to think because it was true that it wasn't working very well. "I have to find my guns," I murmured, pulling away from the cop.  
  
"Guns?" Now he was suspicious.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah," I answered, "but I'm not a bad guy, I just don't come to this neighborhood unarmed. I value my life a little." Rummaging around in the piles of bricks and trash I found the gun for my leg holster. Carefully I put it back at my ankle as looked for the browning. It was somewhere near the entrance, which is where it was knocked out of my hands.  
  
"Is this one of them?" asked the first cop, kicking it out from a shadow.  
  
I smiled at him thankfully. "Mucho gracious." I bent and picked up the gun, needing to use my hand for support as I got to my feet.  
  
"Why are you out here?" said the second cop, he was sticking with the suspicious theory.  
  
I truly intended on answering, but between fully getting to my feet and turning to face the cop something hit me. My vision seemed to blur and all those times I got knocked into hard objects caught up with me. I blacked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
So... what do you think? again, thanks for the reviews, and I'm fully agreeing with mooncancer on the last one, but I do like the way the stories ending up. This one was a bit longer than the last, which was slightly what I was going for. *shrugs*  
  
~Rave 


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"Alex? Alex wake up!" I heard the voice but didn't acknowledge it. "Alex, quit being an idiot. Half the world needs to talk to you and you can't be sleeping." I still didn't move. "Cat, get up else I can't help you."  
  
In annoyance I realized who was talking. "Shut up Zechs, I'm tired, don't call me that." The words were blurred to me, even though I said it.  
  
"Good you're awake," he said, satisfied. "If this hurts feel free to tell me."  
  
I opened my eyes, squinting because of the light, just to see what he was doing.  
  
Zechs's hands rested on my forehead. I barely felt anything. I was either numb from being hit so hard or someone had put a drug into me to help me relax. Either way I wasn't happy.  
  
"What are you doing Zechs?" I mumbled.  
  
He slowly moved his hands while murmuring, "Nothing."  
  
Then I felt it. Zechs power dragged my mind with it as he descended into himself. One of the things I learned about Zechs, he wasn't a strong psychic without help, and I was considered help. He had the power to heal people, but could only help close friends or relatives. I was kind of both, giving him the power to help me, and to use a small supply of my power.  
  
Groaning I closed my eyes in the real world. I just wanted to go back to sleep, but I could feel Zechs's power slipping inside my skin to fix the bruises and cuts. No one would see a difference for a while, but I'd feel it. The bruises would be healed almost completely, the cuts just skin-thin. I sat still as Zechs worked his way along my face, taking care of the head wounds. Soon he moved on to my arms, taking care of a few cuts, and by the time he was done the pounding headache that had started when I had first opened my eyes was gone.  
  
Zechs pulled back, out of our minds, with a deep sigh of exhaustion.  
  
I blinked. For the first time sense I woke up I looked around the room.  
  
"What happened?" I questioned.  
  
Zechs shrugged. "A couple of policemen brought you in here, followed by an ambulance. In the ambulance was some short dwarfish guy who they said couldn't come near you. There were reports of two other dead. One killed by you."  
  
It was my turn to shrug. I said, "Yeah, but I wasn't killing much."  
  
"Meaning?" he asked.  
  
I just shook my head. "I'll tell you later," I said. "What's so urgent that you had to help?"  
  
Zechs frowned. "Matt is asking to talk you. Duo's worried. Gabriel's up to something and everyone's worried, plus you'll be in the newspaper tomorrow, along with your mom. She's doing better by the way. Stable in a coma." He was trying to be cheerful, which bugged me. I had half a mind to tell him to stop trying but decided against it. I wasn't quite sure how a coma was good, but at least I didn't have to worry about her dieing.  
  
"Okay, let me talk to Matt, I'll go from there," I suggested.  
  
"So you can talk to him?" Zechs said. I understood the question. I wasn't worried about getting shot and or killed.  
  
Quickly I looked around the room for all of my stuff. My shoes, coat and guns were neatly set out on a chair. I put them all into place, checking the bullets first to see how much I had left. Everything had been replaced with fresh clips. Silently I thanked Zechs before following him out of the room.  
  
He led me back to the cafeteria where it seemed everyone was camped out. The word was out, there was a great story at this hospital and every news station I knew of was here wanting a piece of it. I took a minute to scan the room for my dad. I was sure he was here somewhere, and it wasn't surprising to find him with the rest of my friends packed together in a corner. Dad, Poe, Ethan, and even Jack, were waiting for us.  
  
I made my way towards them, smiling hello. I was in an exceptionally good mood for having just being beat up. When we were done exchanging greetings the questions came. I carefully explained to everyone exactly what had happened. I didn't mind any of them knowing, even if I was silently wishing for the crowd to be a little more. normal. Poe and Ethan were okay, but normally I'd be talking with Julia and Nicolie, too, and only a few years ago Zero and Tarmine would have been in the group.  
  
When everything was finished Jack spoke up. "You have to return a call, by the way," he said. Ethan and Poe looked a little confused, but the rest of us knew what was going on. Jack pulled out a cell phone and handed it to me. "Just hit redial."  
  
I glanced up at him before hitting the button. Putting the phone to my ear I listened to three and a half rings before Matt answered.  
  
"Hello, Alex," Matt said.  
  
"Hiya," I replied.  
  
There was a brief pause. "I need to see you as soon as possible," he stated.  
  
"Which would be a time range of?" I asked.  
  
"By two o'clock," Matt answered.  
  
I glanced at my watch. It was quarter till one. "Any chance of you throwing on an extra hour?"  
  
Another pause. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason, I've just been out all night getting beat up and stuff and a change of clothes would be really nice," I said dryly.  
  
"Okay," he said, with what could have been laughter in his voice. "Another hour, but only if you explain things when you get here."  
  
"Great, where am I going?" I asked. Matt quickly gave me directions and I just as quickly scribbled them down on a nearby napkin. When I finished I looked up to five curious faces. None of them asked anything, they knew I wouldn't tell them where I was going or who I was meeting. It was nice having friends who understood that.  
  
"So you leaving?" Ethan asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yep, but I need to borrow someone's car. Unless by some twist of fate one of the cops drove mine back for me."  
  
"I can give you a life," said Poe, "I need to talk to you, anyway."  
  
"Okay, where's your car parked?" I asked.  
  
Our conversation was interrupted before Poe could answer. "Alex Yuy?" I turned to see a doctor staring at me through rather thick glasses. He was studying a clip board as he thumbed through the paperwork on it.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked.  
  
He nodded, straitening his glasses after doing so. "Yes, please. I need you to fill out some paperwork now that you're awake and all. It's only a few signatures and such so it won't take that long."  
  
I shrugged, "Sure."  
  
The doctor frowned for a moment. "It seems I left the papers in my office, if you follow me, it's not too far away."  
  
I sighed, glancing at my watch. I had about two hours. It should be enough time for paperwork and a quick stop at my apartment. I turned to Poe before following the doctor. I asked him to go grab his car, I'd meet him up front.  
  
The doctor walked quickly, and I followed easily behind him. Slowly the crowded hallways thinned out to where only a doctor or nurse passed by occasionally. I wasn't paying much attention, my mind on Gabriel and the Missing Persons. Why exactly had Jack been here anyway? He didn't know any of my friends, except for Zechs, but I doubted that Zechs would have invited him.  
  
It didn't take long to reach the doctor's office. It was very plain, undecorated. There was only a desk, one shelf, and a couple of lamps. Instinctively I checked for exits: there was a side door and a window, but that was it.  
  
The doctor went immediately to his desk and began to rummage through draws and piles of papers. After a minute he looked up to me apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I've got to look for something in the supply room. I'll only be a minute," he said. I sighed, but that was about all I could do. He left in a rush.  
  
Five minutes later I had waited long enough.  
  
I turned and walked back to the door I had come in through. It didn't open. I blinked and twisted the handle again, but the door still didn't budge. Frowning I moved to the side door. It too was locked. This one, however, had an inside lock that I would be quite capable of picking. I just didn't have anything to use on me.  
  
Maybe there'd be something in the desk. it was worth checking.  
  
Instantly I moved to it, throwing open draws as I searched for anything, but there was nothing but loose papers, most of which were blank. My frown deepened as I continued to find nothing. The doctor had to have locked me in here, but why? Why would he have bothered?  
  
I got to the lowest door and it wouldn't open. Usually when things were locked it was something you wanted to see. Or a diversion. I didn't have anything else to check so I was guessing the first, but I couldn't be certain.  
  
I tugged at the draw to see how likely it was that I might get it open. The draw actually budged a bit. It wasn't the strongest lock made, and there was a good chance I could just break it.  
  
I pulled harder, the draw came out further. With one last tug it was completely open, and I froze.  
  
In front of me was just enough dynamite to blow up several rooms attached to a timer. It wasn't what I was hoping to find. Especially not when the bomb started counting down from ten.  
  
It was at eight before I realized that it was going to explode.  
  
I hopped to my feet, glancing around the room as I remembered the window. I made a dash for it. It wasn't locked and I opened it easily. Climbing onto the windowsill I looked down. Weigh too far for comfort. Three stories too far. I was going to jump anyway, and I really didn't want to.  
  
Then there was the explosion. Heat swept over me, the force of the air pushing me out. I didn't even need to jump. It took me awhile to realize I was flying through the air. I closed my eyes for a moment, not wanting to think about hitting the ground, but instead enjoying the whole falling part. Believe it or not, falling is fun. It's a bit more fun in a parachute and out of a plane, but out of a building works, too.  
  
Then I landed.  
  
The rush of falling disappeared into leaves and branches that did wonders for my skin. I couldn't tell what I had landed on, but I knew that there were a lot of sticks. After a moment's thought I realized I had fallen on top of a group of bushes. It hurt, but it probably saved my life.  
  
"Owe," I muttered as I climbed out of the dent I had made. Looking around at all the people who were now looking at me the numbness that had been holding back all my fear slowly began to fade. I turned slowly to see what had happened to the building.  
  
I wasn't sure how big the dent was, but it was big. Several rooms worth of hospital were burning, walls and bricks had been blown away. Debris was everywhere, and I knew that a lot of people had gotten hurt. I gulped. This wasn't good.  
  
Screams came from behind me.  
  
I turned quickly. Just in time to see the guy who'd locked me in the room holding a gun pointed right at me. I ducked as he fired. I was hiding behind the bushes, not good cover, but better than nothing. Looking around I searched for something better. The rode was right behind me, and parked on the far side was a small old fashion car. It was the closest thing to hide behind.  
  
Glancing through the bushes I watched the doctor stop firing his gun, reaching in a bag he had with him for another clip. It was my chance to run. I hopped to my feet, running at a dead sprint across the street. I didn't look back to the doctor but I knew he was almost done loading his gun. The shower of bullets started up again just before I reached the car. I jumped and dived, rolling out of the fall as I landed, but not soon enough to collect a few more cuts and bruises.  
  
I took a moment to catch by breath before peeking up to look at the doctor. He already had another gun at and was firing away at this car. Whoever the owner was wouldn't be happy, and if I survived through this I'd have to get them a new car. I don't care if they have insurance. It was my fault this one was getting pelted with bullets.  
  
Then I got lucky. I saw Poe's black truck diving towards us. We weren't exactly at the main entrance but the explosion would have caught Poe's attention. His truck stopped about twenty feet out of the way, giving him plenty of room to move around. One of the car windows above me shattered and I had to duck to avoid being cut. By the time I was sure it was safe to peek up again Poe was out of his truck and facing the doctor.  
  
"Excuse me," Poe said, "but would you mind not firing long enough for me to get through. I think there are people in the building in need of my assistance." He remained perfectly calm as he held his arms up and looked almost harmless.  
  
The man stopped shooting at me long enough to answer. "What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped.  
  
"Trying to drive past here, but I'm afraid I can't do that while you're shooting," Poe explained. Neither the doctor or I knew what Poe was doing, but it was confusing the doctor quite a bit. Poe glanced towards me. He saw me peeking up and gave me a 'do something' look. I ducked back down before the doctor could notice what was going on.  
  
What could I do? If I tried standing up to shot him he'd get me first. He had an machine gun pointed in my direction and was just waiting to kill me. I didn't need to kill him, though. I could just distract him. Standing up wouldn't work. If I left the cover of the car I was screwed. Maybe I could shoot under it.  
  
I pressed myself against the ground, noticing that there was plenty of room for me to craw under the car. The doctor was on the road and I just had to shoot him in the foot. It wouldn't be that hard. I pulled out my browning and aimed very carefully. The doctor started walking towards Poe, his voice growing load and angry as he said something. My aim followed him and when he finally stopped I fired.  
  
Howling the doctor jumped, grabbing his foot. I fired a second time, hitting his other foot and the man collapsed. I blocked out his screams as I climbed out from under the car.  
  
I slowly stood up, making sure the doctor wasn't going to shoot at me. Then I quickly jogged to Poe. He was slowly approaching the doctor. Poe motioned me to stay back as he got close to the doctor.  
  
"Look, I don't want to hurt you," Poe said. The doctor barked a laugh. "Please, just don't move." Poe wasn't able to say anymore. The doctor was reaching for the gun and Poe grab it first. Unfortunately he didn't know that the doctor had extras in his bag. Poe was pulling away with the doctor's gun as the doctor was getting something else to shoot us with.  
  
I drew the browning and aimed. "Don't move. Unlike my friend I really do want to hurt you," I said coldly. The doctor wasn't listening. "I said don't move!" He almost had his gun out. "Don't. oh screw it." I fired once, hitting the doctor in his shoulder. He groaned but still didn't stop.  
  
Poe tackled him, grabbing the bag and throwing it. He pried the gun from the man's fingers and the man stopped fighting.  
  
"Alex, get out of here. Take my truck," Poe said. "Keep in mind though, when I see you again you're going to tell me exactly why you're getting shot at."  
  
I nodded. "Will do, but I'm not sure when that will be. Hopefully it won't be in the emergency room." Poe wasn't in the mood to laugh and I was heading for his truck anyway. I needed to get out of here before the police budded in. Poe would take care of them and they'd just slow me down. I still had to get to the meeting with Matt. 


	18. Chapter 16 and 17

Chapter 16  
  
The door creaked as I pushed it open. Matt had asked me to meet him in one of his clubs/abandoned warehouses. I had speeded home, hopped in the shower, changed clothes and reloaded my back pack, yet still had enough time to get here fifteen minutes early.  
  
When I went into the club it was dark, almost completely black. Then across the room a light flipped on. Matt walked into the room dressed in black. He walked strait into he middle of the room, picking up something off of a black table I hadn't noticed before. Turning to me he tossed what he had picked up in my direction. I easily caught it.  
  
"Turn on the TV. Change it to any normal news station," Matt said, his voice a shade colder than usual.  
  
I looked down at the remote he'd given me and hit the power button. The big screen TV attached to one of the far walls immediately turned on. It was on a news station that was reporting a story on some disaster down town. The station went on a commercial break so I changed the channel. The second station was more informative. I had switched it there just in the middle of a speech.  
  
"… The accident took place around an hour ago…" there was a brief pause to show a picture of a few buildings covered with people in yellow suits completely covering them. They looked like they were protecting themselves from some toxic gas. I was beginning to get confused. The news anchor continued, talking about a bio-attack on several downtown buildings. No one knew yet what they had used, but it was killing almost everyone. Several of the people infected were being rushed towards a hospital. I stood in shock for a moment until the anchor mentioned my dad. "Heero Yuy is leading the rescue party."  
  
"What exactly is going one?" I asked.  
  
Matt walked over to me. "I was going to ask you. You're dad seems to know what he's doing, so I figured you might have a clue. I don't."  
  
"I-I could guess, but I don't know for sure," I murmured. The report continued but I wasn't really listening anymore. A bio-attack in the middle of a city that was killing everyone who came across it. It could be the virus. That was my guess, but I had never seen it's work in public. No one had ever been able to let it lose.  
  
"What's your guess?" Matt asked.  
  
I didn't answer right away. Then I realized Matt was really ticked off and really wanted to know. Maybe he would help. "I think it was Gabriel."  
  
"Gabriel?" Matt asked, not sounding that surprised.   
  
"Yeah, but why did you call me?" I asked. "The attack was only an hour ago."  
  
Matt shrugged. "I was going to start on Mariemaia, but we have something more important to take care of."  
  
"Yeah," I said. "So what are we doing now?"  
  
"We're going to see Gabriel," Matt stated. "Switch your guns with something from the closet and I'll give you a ride."  
  
I frowned. "Why am I exchanging my guns?" I asked.  
  
"Because whatever you bring is going to be taken away," he explained, "and unless you want to lose your guns take something of mine."  
  
I didn't like that idea. I wasn't sure what Matt was getting us into but it didn't sound good. Unfortunately I didn't have much of a choice about what happened so I followed Matt's directions and switched guns. Matt was waiting for me in his car.  
  
I guess Gabriel had a laboratory somewhere out in the boonies, cause that's where we went. We were standing right in front of a huge fence, to top it off it was and electric fence, as we wondered about how to get in. I'm assuming that Matt had an idea, because I didn't. We just continued to walk around the base until finally we stopped.  
  
"There's a tunnel somewhere around here…" he said. "It leads into the main building."  
  
"And you know this how?" I questioned.  
  
"I have contacts just about everywhere," Matt explained.  
  
I raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't ask anymore. Of course he had ways of getting information, just like I did, but his were probably better at this kind of stuff. I wasn't used to sneaking into military bases anywhere but in space, and everything was different on the colonies.   
  
Matt found it first. It was hidden under a layer of what could have been real grass, probably was, but when you walked on it the ground sank a little. Matt found the corners of the layer of grass, pulled it aside along with a board that had been supporting it. We both climbed in. I followed the tunnel, not being able to see anything after we left the entrance.  
  
We walked for a few minutes before Matt pulled me to a side and showed me where a ladder was. I followed him up it. We had climbed into a supply room, emerging from a trap door in the back.   
  
"Where to?" I asked.  
  
Matt pulled out a gun, checking to make sure it was loaded before answering. "Follow the red line," he gave me a map, "you'll end up in a lab. Make sure someone sees you there. When they sound the alarm follow the green line. It'll take you near the least guarded exit. You'll get caught before you leave though, we're counting on it. So if you don't get caught, which is unlikely, procrastinate before leaving."  
  
"Wait, so I'm going to get caught?" I asked.  
  
He nodded. "That's the idea."  
  
"So what am I, a distraction or something?"  
  
"Again, that's the idea," Matt said.  
  
"So if they kill me everything's still okay," I said somewhat sarcastically.  
  
Matt grinned, reminding me a lot of Duo. "Don't worry. They won't kill you. Gabriel doesn't want to kill you personally. If he did he'd never have hired me."  
  
"Glad you're sure," I muttered.  
  
Glancing at the map I left the room. It wasn't hard to get to the lab unseen. Inside was a different story. People were everywhere, security guards included. Matt wanted this to look real. To make it so I couldn't be seen right away, and I couldn't look like I was staling later on. It just wouldn't work that way.   
  
I continued to creep forward, staying out of sight as I took everything in. glancing at the map again I memorized the root out. Quickly I stashed the map in a box, not caring what else was in it. Maybe no one would find it for a while, and whenever they do I doubt they'd relate it to me.  
  
Biting a lip I looked around the room. What would be a good way to be seen without looking like I was trying to be seen? There were some stairs that I could try to go up. It didn't sound like the best of plans, but if I moved quickly and tried to blend in I might not be seen, which was kind of what I was going for. It was something that looked probable.  
  
I went for it. Walking behind two scientists I made my way through the large room. People were doing experiments all over the place. I didn't pay attention to any of it. When I reached the stairs I switched groups, following closely behind someone else. Glancing around the room I saw a guard look up at me. I turned and looked strait ahead, trying to blend in. There was this big problem of most people being dressed in suits and lab coats and me being dressed a bit more casually.  
  
It wasn't until the guard started walking for me that I started looking for exits. I knew the idea of where I was going. I just had to get to a spot I could take off from. I could try to stay on the top story awhile if I had to.   
  
At the top of the stairs I turned and kept walking, cautious of the guards starting to head up the stairs. The moment I was out of sight I took off at a run. I found the first staircase I could and ran down it, jumping the last few steps. Back on the first floor I looked around. When I knew where to go I went on at a light jog, stopping to walk whenever I saw someone.  
  
I was beginning to worry that I might have to find a way to procrastinate when the guards found me. There was a lot of shouting, most of it being "There she is!" I glanced at them, and sprinted. I knew where I was going, and the way out wasn't that hard to find. The good thing was that the bad guys were smarter than most. Guards were waiting for me in hallways that I needed to go to, some were dressed in lab coats so not to stand out.  
  
I sneaked into a side room while two groups passed each other. They were literally checking every hallway. It wouldn't be long before they started checking rooms. Matt would be happy. Everyone was searching for me in this part of the lab. He was probably on the other side breaking into something. By now Gabriel probably knew I was here, and he wouldn't even be expecting Matt.  
  
I decided to camp out in this room. It wasn't safe to go out into the hallway, and if I pretended to hide when they came in it might even look right. It was at least an option of what I might do if I wasn't trying to get caught.  
  
Sure enough they were checking rooms, and when they got to this one they found me twirling in a desk chair. They looked at me as if I was crazy when I waved and asked how they were doing. If anyone asked I'd just say I knew I was going to get caught so why bother hiding?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Alex, how nice to see you again," Gabriel said as he walked into the room. He sat down at a desk across from me. It was like we were in a meeting, except that my weapons were laid out in the back of the room and there were two men holding guns pointed at my head.  
  
I smiled at him, perfectly friendly, just not really. "I truly wish I could say the same thing but for some reason I really can't." I sounded like a girl who was being forced to apologize to a sibling.  
  
Gabriel laughed. "And what would that be?"  
  
"Oh, let's see… where can we start," I murmured dryly, with absolutely no intentions of elaborating.  
  
Gabriel understood and so changed the subject. "Well, why don't we start with something simple. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Good question," I said, "I'd tell you if I knew." That was a lie. I wouldn't tell him if I knew. The fact that I didn't really know didn't change the fact that I wouldn't tell him. Maybe Matt would have, he knew after all, but I wouldn't. I wasn't sure if Gabriel could tell if people were lying psychically, but he knew I wasn't telling the truth.  
  
Gabriel's smile faded a little, but other than that he looked like he was completely in control. "So you don't know why you're here?" He was trying to get me to say something I'd regret.  
  
"I rarely know what I'm doing in places until I find something which tells me. Unfortunately I underestimated the guard factor and was caught before I found anything," I stated.  
  
Now Gabriel frowned. "You're lying."  
  
"Why do you say that?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.  
  
Gabriel said, "Because you always take a second to think up a plausible lie right before you say it. It's just this thing you do…" he trailed off, thinking of a way to explain. He shook his head in defeat. "I don't know, just something you always do when you lie."  
  
"Hmm…" I murmured. "That's probably how my dad always knew I was lying."  
  
He shrugged, "Maybe."  
  
I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Well, at least you're not a psychic lie detector. Met up with one of those, it was hard to stay undercover."  
  
"Vince Barton?" Gabriel asked.  
  
I nodded. "That's right, he's your brother," I said, having just remembered. It was hard comparing Vince to Gabriel. They just didn't seem in the least bit alike. Imagining Gabriel as Mathew's son… that was easy.  
  
Gabriel looked at me thoughtfully. "Yes, well, I don't like to think of him that way. He was more of an idiot, but I didn't have a problem with that."  
  
"He wasn't an idiot," I stated.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "No? He could have teamed up with Mathew, he'd probably been leading Oz right now, or he could have used his power to go against him. I would have done the first, except my father would never have trusted me. The only reason Vince was with him almost constantly was so that he didn't get any ideas and go against Mathew. He never had the guts to kill people outside of a mobile suit."  
  
"Sure he did," I murmured.  
  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "When?" he asked, not expecting an answer.  
  
"About a minute before he was shot," I stated.  
  
Now Gabriel was really thinking. "I heard he was caught in the explosion."  
  
"Oh," I said. Maybe mentioning the whole Vince dying before the explosion was the bad thing. Right now I was just stalling so I might as well keep talking. "Well then, I guess he was caught in an explosion."  
  
I was receiving several 'yeah right' looks from behind me. I didn't have to look to know the two guys with guns were listening. Gabriel was just smiling. Glad to know I was funny. If funny kept me from being shot it was a really good thing.  
  
"So I don't think you've met much of my family," Gabriel said. I shook my head. "Well, you should meet them sometime. They're all really interesting. You should have been at Mathew's funeral, everyone showed up. It was very… loud."  
  
"They don't all get along?" I asked.  
  
He laughed. "Not in the slightest." A brief pause to think, and suddenly Gabriel turned serious. "Jack was there, no one knew why, but he was there. He helped keep things interesting."  
  
I tilted my head again. "How'd he do that?"  
  
"Well, he's really not supposed to be around, and he didn't come to Vince's funeral, though that was considerably smaller. He was at Rob's, I think. I could have just imagined it. I don't know," Gabriel seemed to be talking more to himself then me. It didn't mater I was still confused.  
  
I thought a moment before asking, "Why exactly would Jack be doing at Rob's funeral?" Rob had been on the colony when it blew up. His family was rich enough that they could afford a fancy memorial, which really wasn't a funeral, but had a casket anyway.  
  
Jack smiled, not a happy smile, but a smile nonetheless. "He and Rob were good friends when they were younger. Up until Jack's thirteenth birthday I think. Then Jack 'died' and everyone was sad and Rob never knew that Jack was still alive. V didn't either, I think. Mathew was big on keeping it a secret."  
  
I frowned. Asking why was getting annoying, but it was the only way Gabriel would tell me. So I said "Why" and he continued.  
  
"It's quite simple. Mathew had an affair, Jack was the result of it, he didn't want anyone to know Jack was more than a good friend's child, and Jack didn't like the way Mathew was setting up Oz, so when Mathew purposed the phony death Jack didn't disagree."  
  
I blinked, only able to think of one thing. "What?" I asked, surprised, very surprised. Gabriel looked at me as if I answered a question. Jack was Mathew's kid… no one had told me. No one had hinted. Did anyone know? That was a good question. At least it explained why Zechs didn't like Jack's family. I didn't either.  
  
"Well, I guess he didn't tell you then," Gabriel said softly. He looked happy with himself, very smug.  
  
"What?" I repeated. "So he's your brother? And what about Jack not liking Mathew. I'm so confused." At least saying I was confused made sense.  
  
"It's explained on the disk you stole. All downloaded and decoded on your computer. I left it there just to see if you would read it. I guess you simply had too much to do," Mathew explained. "You must have had a busy night. Talk to anyone interesting?"  
  
"Oh yeah," I murmured. "That reminds me. What the hell did you do to my mom?"   
  
Gabriel blinked. "Well, that's an interesting conclusion. I thought you'd be yelling about something else first. I should have know better than to try to guess your moves." He sighed, glancing away from me for a second. "I didn't do a thing to you mother. Surly I could have done it, we both know that, but I didn't."  
  
My voice was cold as I replied, "I don't believe you."  
  
"I didn't think you would," Gabriel agreed, "but it's the truth." Neither of us said anything for a minute often Gabriel spoke. "Anything else?"  
  
Of course there was, and he knew it. I just wasn't sure what to yell at him for. He'd sent two assassins after me and a pack of zombies, not to mention the bio-attack. Carefully I chose my words. "Did you really think any of them would kill me?" I kept my voice soft, controlled, and very angry.   
  
Gabriel frowned. "I know one of them can," he murmured.  
  
"Would that be me?" asked Matt as he casually strolled into the room. his hands were shoved into his pockets and he was grinning. I hope that was a good thing, but I really didn't know.  
  
Gabriel looked up, very surprised. "Matt, I didn't know you were here."  
  
"Yeah, that was kind of the point," Matt murmured as he looked around the room. his eyes stopped on me. "Well, hello Alex, how nice to see you again." I didn't return the smile. Turning back to Gabriel he asked, "I don't suppose I'm allowed to kill her?"  
  
"No, you're not," replied Gabriel. He didn't look too pleased that Matt had walked in.  
  
"So what was the bio-attack for?" I asked, getting an idea.  
  
Both Matt and Gabriel gave me a look. One was a glare and the other a look of such intense curiosity that I felt like jumping out of my skin. Glares I could handle, and Gabriel's wasn't anything special, but Matt's undivided attention wasn't something I wanted.  
  
When Matt finally turned away from me I took a long sigh of relief, but I was worried about what was on Gabriel's enraged mind. Guess I had said something wrong. The more I thought about it the more I was happy with the idea.  
  
"So you launched that attack?" Matt asked, his curious voice shooting daggers.  
  
Gabriel nodded slowly. "Yes, but it's no concern of yours. If you want I can even give you the anti-virus so you don't have to deal with it." Anti-virus? I never heard of it, but if it was possible…  
  
"No, thank you," Matt stated, "but I think I'll be leaving. I must warn you though, I'll be waiting outside for Alex so you might want to let her out first."  
  
Gabriel nodded. He motioned to a man behind me. One of them came over, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet. Following instructions I stayed directly behind him as he took me to a way out. We ended up in the garage. He motioned me into the limo and I slid inside. Then it was moving and I left the lab.  
  
I was told I'd be dropped off at home. For some reason Gabriel was trying to kill me but didn't want me dead. He kept not killing me but he continued to stick bad guys on me. I had to figure out what to do.  
  
  
  
Ello again, sorry I took so long getting these up, and that even together they're short... I'm working on the next one, but I wasn't able to do much because I had written these last two at my dad's house and his internet survice wasn't working so I wasn't able to look off them. ... Hope that made sense. Anyway, I promises to have more chapters up soon. Christmas break is here so they'll be lots of time to write. Thanks for your review Ryston, and out of curiousity, is Lucas really reading this? *shrugs* Thanks again to Mooncancer, too.  
  
~Rave 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
  
I was back home again, and I felt like I was going in circles. After calling my dad and the hospital to check in on things I sat trying to figure out what to do. The good news was Matt had gotten what he was looking for. He promised to fill me in when he was done with whatever he was doing.   
  
My main problem was that not only did Gabriel have the virus, he was using it. The other good news was that there was an anti-virus, or at least Gabriel had said there was. I wasn't putting a lot of trust on his word, but I doubted he'd lie to Matt.  
  
I needed to figure out how to make the anti-virus. I needed a way to protect everyone, or at least as many people as I could, and I could only think of one way. I needed help, the best people working on it. There was only one person I could trust enough to do anything.  
  
Julia.  
  
It took about two seconds after I realized that to grab the phone and hit the speed dial button. The phone didn't ring, it sang. Julia had got it to play a little tune from phantom of the opera, she liked, I used to, then it got annoying.  
  
"Hello?" I heard Julia ask way too happily.  
  
I took a deep breath before answering. "Hi, Julia."  
  
"Alex! How are you? What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing good, I need your help with something," I said. "We've got a lot of problems and I need you here ASAP."  
  
She paused. "What's wrong?" she asked, sounding concerned.   
  
"Hmm… where to start. It's too long to say over the phone," I murmured. "But if you hurry you can quickly catch a plane and I'll tell you when you get here."  
  
"Okay, but I'm going to have to bring Zoë, and probably even Nicolie. We're really busy here, and Zoë's sitters won't put up with here that long. Nicolie should be able to help, and I'm sure you can find someone over there…"  
  
Zoë, that would be interesting. Julia's daughter was only two years old but she was already a little nightmare, if also adorably cute. I'm sure I could sucker someone into watching her, but only once per person. I could put up with her if it would get Julia's help. After all, I didn't dislike her.  
  
"Fine, when can you be here?" I asked.  
  
"Soon, let me call the airport. I'll use the other line, you talk to Zoë," Julia said.   
  
I opened my mouth to say that I would just call her back, but Zoë was already on the phone. "Auntie Ax?" she said.   
  
"Hi Zoë. How're you doing?"  
  
"Goo, mummy says that I getta go see you!" she squealed. Two years old and, even though her words aren't always right, she understood almost everything that you said. It didn't take long for me to stop listening to what Zoë was saying. I gave the occasional "yes," and "that's great honey," saying just enough that Zoë thought I was listening. I was about ready to just hang up when Julia took the phone back.   
  
"Okay, we're leaving just as soon as we can get packed," Julia said. "We'll be there in about four hours."  
  
"Okay, see you then."  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
"Bye." We hung up.   
  
I had only one more thing to do before going to the airport. Somehow I had to talk to Duo and get him to be there too. I don't know what all Duo had been doing about keeping track of Julia, but I had the feeling he didn't even know she had a daughter.  
  
I wasn't sure where he would be, but I knew where I could see him eventually.  
  
  
  
Hey all, another short chapter, but the good news is that the stories almost done! Well, at leat almost almost done. I'm not going to have more than four more chapters, maybe not that. *shrugs* Thanks again to Mooncancer, my wonderful faithful reviewer *thanks mooncancer*. You are so very nice to review so much! Thanks also to Ryston, who is my second best reviewer. alas, you two seem to be the only ones reviewing, so if someone else is reading this story, you can review too! Hmm... I don't think I really have anything else to say. I'll get the next chapter up by the end of Christmas break.  
  
~Rave 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
It took an hour for me to fight traffic and reach the base. Then it took a half-hour for me to convince Blake to let me see Duo, he must have been on guard duty or something. After I finally got to Duo I lost another hour convincing him. Then the hour drive to the hospital, plus fifteen minutes for parking, and we made it just in time for Julia to show up.  
  
Duo stared around the room as I watched carefully for Julia. Slowly families and businessmen walked out, but Julia didn't appear until most of the crowds receded.  
  
Julia looked tall to me. She could only be 5'6", but I don't care who you are, she looked tall. She was thin, but muscular, and always in possession of the latest trends, even though she'd ditch them in an instant if she felt like wearing sweats. Today she was wearing a yellow sundress. Her brown hair was pulled back into a loose, would be sloppy on anyone but Julia, braid. Several strands of hair had already escaped, framing her face beautifully. Her blue eyes met mine and we both grinned.  
  
Right as I opened my mouth to speak, Zoë ran out from behind Julia, her hair flying out behind her. "Auntie Ax! Auntie Ax!" she cried happily. Her voice caught Duo's attention and he turned in time to see Zoë jump into my arms and hug me. Duo glanced at me, to Zoë, then back to me.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked softly, now focusing on Zoë. I didn't answer, which was okay, because at that moment Duo looked up. His eyes met Julia's and widened.  
  
I wasn't sure who looked more surprised. Julia looked white, as if she had just seen a ghost, vampire, or some other undead creature. Duo's expression was of confusion, amassment, and dare I say it, anger. Someone was mad at me, but I knew that was coming. His body was ridged, as if he was trying not to move. I wasn't if he wanted to run to Julia, or just run away. I hoped it was the first, but I didn't know for sure.  
  
Simultaneously they turned to me. "Alex, I'm going to kill you," it was very freaking hearing them say the same thing at the same time.  
  
I took a deep breath, threatening to find a way out of this. Nicolae provided the perfect idea. "Hey Zoë, you want to help your dad and me pick up the luggage?"  
  
Lucky for me Zoë was in an agreeable mood. Quickly she jumped out of my arms and grabbed my hand. I waved apologetically to Julia as I was pulled towards Nicolae, who was just leaving the plane. He was taller than Julia, broad shouldered and had short brown hair. He didn't look much like his mom, Lady Une, but if you looked close enough you'd see that they had the same eyes. other than that there was no resemblance to be spotted.  
  
Nicolae gave me a very confused glance, but I shook my head, warning him not to ask anything yet. I'd be able to explain later. It didn't take us long to be waiting near the front of the huddle of people waiting for baggage. I knew it wouldn't be long before it started piling out onto the band that traveled in circles so that everyone milling around it could grab their stuff. Zoë instantly started talking about the plane ride, what she had eaten and seen and other things that she found important. When Nicolae saw Zoë's bag pass by he quickly grabbed it, then asked her nicely to find some doll inside of it. Zoë brightened and immediately started searching.  
  
"So who's the guy you brought in and why's Julia upset?" Nicolae asked. He looked very concerned so I figured I'd tell him basically everything.  
  
We a deep sigh I started talking. "To make a much longer story as short as possible, here goes. You remember Duo? Julia's dad? You never met him because he supposedly died, but he didn't, he's in there," I pointed at the room we'd just come from, "and Julia thought he was dead. That not surprising considering that I thought he was dead until about three years ago, colony time, right before I met you, where I saw him while I was in Oz. This and that happened, colony blew up, Duo was supposedly dead again. Then I met up with him a few days ago, compliments to Zechs. We've sort of been working together. I met the bad guy, who's another, just as long, story. Then there was the dreaded virus let loose in public and Julia was the only person I could think of to help with it. Sense she was in town, and hasn't seen Duo in a very long time, I figured I'd bring him over, but if they carry through on the 'I'm going to kill you,' part, which they might, I'll have a problem," I finished somewhat short of breath, having rushed the entire story. Nicolae just stared. I hoped that he caught all of that, because I didn't want to repeat myself.  
  
"Well," he murmured, "that would explain things a little." I had a felling that I had greatly increased his confusion, but his mind was starting to work it out. I helped him grab two more bags before we started back to Julia and Duo. Nicolae just continued to think.  
  
Duo and Julia stood about three feet apart from each other. Neither of them said anything and their silence was more disturbing than if they were shouting. I would at least be able to react to screaming, when silence was a bit trickier. The three of us slowly approached the silent couple, Nicolae going to stand next to Julia. Zoë was still digging in her bag for the doll as Nicolae wrapped his arm around Julia's shoulder, whispering something softly to her.  
  
I had a two second debate on whether or not to break the silence. Noise won. "So, you ready to get to work?" I asked somewhat cautiously.  
  
Julia looked dazed, but nodded. "Where's the jeep?" I was surprised for a moment, and then worried. What if she couldn't concentrate, or had a mental breakdown or something? Maybe I shouldn't have brought in duo. Oh well, too late to go back now.  
  
I helped them carry everything to me jeep and loaded it into the back. I got into the driver's seat and watched as everyone else filed in. Nicolae and Duo were in back with Zoë between them. Julia sat up front with me.  
  
Except for Zoë we were all pretty much silent on the drive to the hanger. She had found the doll that Nicolae told her to get out and was now explaining everything about it to Duo who was patently listening to her chatter on about everything. Even Zoë stopped talking when I finally pulled into the hanger's driveway.  
  
We climbed out of the car and I quickly walked over and unlocked the door. Once everyone had their things inside Julia volunteered to get everyone organized. I waited in the living room while she ran off with Zoë, looking for a room we could use for her. While Julia had her own room, we didn't have one prepared for Zoë. I'd have to change that just in case she showed up. When no one but Duo and me were left in the living room I figured it was time I could start asking her questions.  
  
"So, what'd you tell Julia?" I asked.  
  
He didn't answer at first, but finally spoke up. "The truth. Why didn't you tell me she'd be there?"  
  
"You wouldn't have come," I said simply.  
  
He didn't argue. Several long minutes passed before he spoke again. "Thanks Alex. It was nice seeing her again." He sighed and walked over to a chair to sit down. Duo looked tired. Too many emotions were rolling around in his head and it was starting to get to him. "I didn't even know that she had a daughter," he said more to himself than me.  
  
I grinned at that. "Well, if you ever have time to watch her I'm sure Julia wouldn't mind you taking her for a few hours. Zoë's great and everything, but she's. she's a mixture of Julia and me at her age."  
  
It was Duo's turn to grin. "That must be interesting," he stated, then asked, "Is she married to Nicolae? I never even heard of him. No one told me."  
  
That surprised me. You'd think that with Duo's organization he would have heard something. It made me wonder just who was watching Julia for him. My guess was Zechs. "Um, yes. They've been married for about six months. They got married about a month before Julia turned twenty," I told him. "But technically Zoë is not Nicolae's kid, she's Zero's. That's a really, really long story, though."  
  
"I see," Duo murmured. Then he stood up slowly. "Look, I've got to get back. Tell me if Julia gets anything accomplished. We'll be working on it, too."  
  
I nodded. "Will do." Duo left.  
  
Well, at least I knew that much. Now I had to talk to Julia. I started off for her room, stopping by the kitchen to grab a banana. Nicolae was in there making a couple of sandwiches. I smiled to him, but didn't stop. When I got to Julia's room I saw she wasn't in there. I kept walking, having a guess on where she might be, and there she was. Julia was already getting started in the lab.  
  
I knocked on the door as I walked in. Julia glanced at me as she carefully pulled different jars out of a cupboard. "Hey, can you get into the computer? I don't know any of the passwords," she asked. I nodded and got right to it. It didn't take long to get in, and less time to get into the programs I knew she'd want to use.  
  
"Are you okay with everything?" I asked once I finished.  
  
Julia paused for a fraction of a second, then got back to work. "Kind of shocked, but I'll be fine," she said. I wasn't sure whether or not I believed her, but I wasn't about to say that. "I just need to get working on this. I'll save family problems for later. I know what the virus can do. The news said there weren't any survivors. I can't let another batch to get out with out our side having a way to defend ourselves."  
  
I nodded agreement. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do, though. I can't really help you, and Duo can't use me, either. The only thing I can really hope for is for Matt to call. Maybe he'd know something we don't."  
  
Julia took over the computer as she continued talking. "Okay. Who's Matt?"  
  
I hesitated, "An assassin who was hired to kill me. No big deal."  
  
"Oh, okay," she murmured, knowing I wasn't giving the whole story but not really caring. She continued working and I left.  
  
I needed something to do. I wouldn't be happy sitting around and doing nothing, even if there wasn't much I could do. Quickly I made a mental list of everywhere that I could go to, and just as quickly I crossed most of it off, but the hospital was still there. It would be nice to check on my mom, and to make sure everyone was okay after the explosion. Before leaving I grabbed my bag and told Nicolae that I was heading out.  
  
When I got to the hospital there were even more news vans. Everyone wanted to know exactly what was going on, if anyone who'd made contact with the virus was okay, and why there had been a bomb in the building. The hospital had been for the most part shut down. So, unless you were a cop, doctor, or seriously ill, you weren't allowed in. Of course, I was an exception. Because I was related to Relena I was allowed to go almost anywhere.  
  
I avoided all of the police and reporters as I made a dash for the elevator. Mom had been moved out of the emergency section and was now on a more heavily guarded floor. I think someone had told the cops that the bomb was actually meant for Relena and everyone was being extra careful.  
  
The elevator dinged, showing that I had arrived at the floor I wanted to get off at, and the doors opened. Several men in suits were waiting just outside. I stepped off the elevator and they all turned to gaze at me suspiciously. I waved, just to see how they would react. None of them said anything, but several glared. I shrugged and kept walking. They can guard the elevator all they wanted. It really didn't bother me. Now I just had to find my mom's room. It shouldn't be that hard, though. It would probably be the only one with bodyguards in front of it.  
  
It was. I waved to them, too, and then walked in.  
  
"Mom?" I asked softly, not wanting to bother anyone in case she couldn't hear me. No one was in the room but Relena, and she was sleeping. At least it looked like she was sleeping. With all the wires stuck to her she might have been in a coma, but I couldn't tell. I really should have checked in sooner, when someone might have been here.  
  
I sighed. No use yelling at myself about the past.  
  
Sliding into a chair that had been placed right next to the bed I took my mom's hand. She looked very frail, as if she could fall apart at any moment. She seemed to have trouble breathing and looked too pail for comfort.  
  
Again I found myself wondering if there was something behind the accident.  
  
Maybe it was nothing. Maybe Mom had just been at the wrong place in the wrong time. That was more probably. It was the logical explanation. It was what everyone was expected to believe.  
  
But I didn't know if it was the truth, and that was really bugging me. I couldn't trust Gabriel to give me the real answers. I didn't know much about him, and had no clue on whether or not he lied. Some bad guys you could never tell with, but some of them have strict moral codes. They may be evil, but they still always told the truth. They may have controlled some kid so that he crashed into my mom's car, but they wouldn't deny it. With Gabriel I didn't have a clue.  
  
And, as if it heard me wanting something to interrupt my thoughts, my cell phone rang. I picked it up. "Hey, what do you want?" so what if I sounded like a jerk. I didn't really want to talk to anyone anyway.  
  
"Hello Alex."  
  
I blinked. "Oh, Matt. What's up?" Matt I could deal with. I might actually be able to do something productive.  
  
"A lot," he said. "I need to see you, now." He sounded very urgent.  
  
"Why?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"I know where Gabriel's planting his next attack, and when, and I need to talk to you, but not over the phone," Matt stated.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Wow. Um. where can I meet you?" I asked.  
  
"At the base?" he suggested.  
  
I didn't need to ask which one. Paying a visit to Duo probably wouldn't be a problem anyway. "Fine, I'll be heading there now. I'm at the hospital so I might be awhile."  
  
"Why're you at the hospital?" he sounded concerned.  
  
I laughed, somewhat dryly. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just checking on my mom."  
  
"Okay, see ya there." The phone clicked and Matt was gone.  
  
I looked back to my mom for a second. I really didn't want to leave her alone, but I had to get to the base. Kissing her hand to say goodbye I stood up quickly. I shoved my phone back into my bag and left the room. I ignored the guards as I went back to the elevator. I didn't bother to avoid the masses of reporters. My car was right behind them and it would be quicker to plow through. Even with them asking a million questions I managed to make it through without saying anything. A couple reporters followed me, but when I got to my car they left me alone. Then I was heading back to the base.  
  
I arrived and parked where I normally did. There weren't any other cars there, though. I wondered if Duo had sent people out somewhere or if they just moved their parking spots a lot. Shrugging to myself I kept walking. It didn't take long to reach the fence and climb through the hole. The place, as normal, seemed abandoned. I didn't have to go inside, though. Matt was waiting just outside the entrance dressed in his trench coat and staring at the ground.  
  
"Hullo," I called to him.  
  
He looked up at me and nodded. "Duo's not in at the moment, I've already checked. I need to talk to him before we go anywhere, though. I can't get into where we need to go without raising suspicion, and it's important that no one guesses we're there."  
  
I nodded slowly, pretending I understood everything. "So he can get us in?" I asked.  
  
Matt muttered, "In theory at least."  
  
"Okay," I said. "So where are we going?"  
  
"Heero is having a meeting about what to do about the virus. He plans on telling everyone what he knows, and how to try and fight it," Matt explained, "It'll be very high security, and only certain people are allowed. You could probably get in, but I don't want anyone knowing you're there."  
  
"So Duo can get us in?" I asked again.  
  
Matt nodded. "Undetected," he confirmed.  
  
"Okay," I stated. "When's he getting back and when's the meeting?"  
  
"I don't know when he'll be getting back. The meeting's tomorrow."  
  
"So we're just waiting out here?" I asked.  
  
He nodded. "You could probably go inside, probably. Jack's in charge at the moment and he doesn't like me. I don't think he has anything against you, though, or at least I haven't heard anything."  
  
I walked over to the wall Matt was at and leaned against it so that I was right next to him. "I think I'd just like to wait for Duo," I said. Then on a thought I asked, "Did Jack know that I was coming?"  
  
Matt took a second to think. "No. Dad does, though." Hearing Matt call some one dad seemed weird, but I didn't say anything. Instead I just shook my head and stared out at nothing. Waiting might get boring, but I'd just end up asking Matt something else. "Why were you wondering?" Matt asked before I could think up another question.  
  
"I need to talk to him about something," I explained. And I did. My conversation with Gabriel had brought forth a few new questions, but there will always be new questions. There was also the part where I wasn't sure that I really wanted to ask Jack about his family.  
  
A soft crunch came from the right, showing that someone was coming. Both Matt and I looked up, but Matt frowned. He grabbed my arm and slowly pulled me to the side as he was careful not to make a sound. We ended up behind a pile of rubbish where we wouldn't be seen.  
  
Two men walked up to where we normally entered the base. There was a panel that, when opened, you needed a code for. Duo had the code, and I was guessing Matt did too. These men didn't. They stopped at the panel, uncovered it, and pulled out something they could use to break through it.  
  
"I don't suppose they're working for Duo?" I asked.  
  
Matt shook his head. "Anyone who's with them can get in on their own, only a few people use this entrance. They're not one of those people. Do you still have your cell phone?  
  
I nodded even though I wasn't sure what he was doing. I pulled it out of my bag and handed it over. He dialed in a number and waited for it to ring on the other side. Keeping his voice down he started talking once someone picked up the other line.  
  
"Get everyone out of the base. Now! Someone's breaking in, I don't know who," he paused as someone answered. Then, sounding irritated, but still quiet, he continued, "I don't care what you think, someone's breaking in and you need to get out." Another pause. "Okay, so get rid of everything. This is just one entrance. What if they're in others?" One last pause before he said, "Okay," and hung up.  
  
"So?" I asked.  
  
He glanced back over the pile to see what was happening. "They're leaving the base, but I don't know what's up with these guys."  
  
"Do they have a way out that no one else will know about?" I asked.  
  
Matt shrugged. "Supposedly."  
  
"As a guess, who do you think is behind this?" I asked as the two men got through the code and opened the door.  
  
Matt smiled wryly. "I can only think of one person who'd go to so much trouble to break in and not leave any signs. Not to mention it wouldn't be hard for Gabriel to figure out where Duo was keeping the Missing Persons."  
  
"And it would be the right time to get rid of them. The Missing Persons might just go public to get rid of Gabriel's operation now that he was actually hurting people," I added. Matt nodded agreement.  
  
I was wondering how long we'd be hiding when Matt made a suggestion, "I'm going to follow them in and see if I can do anything. Even if I just slow them down a little it might give everyone time to get out."  
  
I nodded. "Sounds good to me, I'm following you in." Matt shrugged.  
  
Carefully we watched for anyone else as we cautiously followed the two men into the base. We stayed silent, not wanting them to be able to hear us as we branched off to a different hallway. I followed Matt sense he seemed to know where he was going. I didn't recognize anything. Every time we came to a door he paused first, listening, and if he didn't hear anything we went in. Several times he turned and we started off into another hall.  
  
When we finally got to where we were going Matt paused. He reached into his coat and brought out a revolver. Following his example I pulled out my browning and waited him to go through the final door. He paused again, this time to listen. He frowned after a second.  
  
"I don't hear anything," he murmured.  
  
I whispered in a reply, "Is that bad?"  
  
Matt nodded. "Someone should be in there," he said so softly I barely heard him.  
  
"Okay, so if you don't hear them someone's either trying to be quiet or dead. Just open the door, and then we can know," I suggested. Matt took a second to glare at me, showing that he didn't like my idea, but he opened the door anyway.  
  
The door swung inwards silently as Matt held his gun at head level. If anyone were inside he'd make sure they weren't a threat. No one was there, but there were plenty of machines and screens where you could watch the many cameras that were positioned around the base. It must be the control room, and I couldn't help but wonder why it was empty. The MPs didn't seem like the kind of people who'd leave everything up and running.  
  
The door hit the wall and bounced back at us. Instantly I grabbed it, walking into the room at the same time. Matt followed me in, checking the cameras so that he could see who was in the base and who wasn't. I scanned the room and equipment as I shut the door behind us. Matt went strait to the computers and started switching it from camera to camera. It didn't look like anyone was in the base. There was no one anywhere.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
I glanced up. Matt did the same.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
We turned to the door. Someone was pounding on it.  
  
"That doesn't make sense. There camera shows that there's no one out there," Matt muttered.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that obviously means someone messed with them," I stated. I pulled my gun out and aimed it again at the door. We'd locked it before but I doubted that would stop anyone who was truly determined on getting through. It took a few seconds for a click to sound, showing that whoever was on the other side had picked the lock. By then Matt had his gun out and we were both standing somewhat shielded by what was in the room and as ready as we could be.  
  
The door swung in. My frown deepened as I saw the odds. There had to be at least twenty people, all with guns. They seemed to be just standing there, or at least some of them were. A select few were going about doing very specific things while the rest waited, motionless. I gulped as I recognized the zombie like qualities.  
  
"Alex," Matt said softly, "I don't think we're winning this one."  
  
I stared at the men who were carefully going about there business. One was just now starting to enter the room. He turned to me and I stared into bleak, emotionless eyes.  
  
"I'd have to agree with you on that.  
  
  
  
I'd like to say sorry about the short length of the last chapter, but this one is longer. The rest should be pretty long, too. Thanks for the reviews! Special thanks to Sir gabs-a-lot for his/her first review. I'm thinking I'll only have three or four more chapters, but I don't know when the next will be up. Again, thanks for reading!  
  
~Rave 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
You'd think I'd be getting used to being disarmed, tied up, handcuffed and knocked out. It's happened like what, twenty-fife to thirty times? Maybe it's just one of those things that refuses to get into the normal category. In any case I was just about finished waking up from the 'knocked out' part and I had a horrible headache.  
  
I wasn't sure where I was. It was somewhere dark, and probably in the base. I heard someone else groaning, showing that they were probably just now waking up. I knew that I had been conscience for awhile, I just hadn't been able to think. What ever the zombie guys had hit me with it was hard, and I'd probably have a nice size bump on my head if I live long enough for it to form.  
  
Breathing slowly I really made myself think. I didn't bother checking for weapons. I didn't have any, simple as that. I was lying on my back on what felt like cement, and it was cold. I could feel that my jacket was gone, which explained why I was cold. I couldn't hear anything but the breathing of whoever else was in the room. Someone was moving around, and when my mouth stopped being so very dry I'd say something.  
  
I didn't bother to check the room psychically. I didn't have the energy. Not to mention if I went up against Gabriel and he tried to pull anything I'd have a very hard time stopping him. I needed to save every ounce of power I had.  
  
"Who else is here?" I finally managed to croak.  
  
There was a pause, and I heard the breathing quiet before its owner answered. "Me," Jack said.  
  
"'Me' could be any number of people," I stated even though I knew it was him.  
  
"Yeah well," he muttered, "in this case it's just me so leave me alone. I'm trying to figure out what's going on."  
  
"Gabriel broke into your base and caught us," I explained.  
  
I could see him but I could almost feel Jack smirk. "Yeah well, you make it sound so simple."  
  
I nodded before remembering that he couldn't see me, either. "It is kind of simple. We're caught. Zombie guys knocked me out again. I'm not in a hospital and I'm all tied up. So unless you have a key for my hand cuffs or a way to get out of the ropes it's really simple."  
  
"Yeah, right, whatever. I'm going to try to find a light switch," Jack muttered.  
  
I shrugged, not caring that it was pitch black. "Don't step on anyone." For some reason I got the feeling that we weren't the only ones in the room.  
  
Suddenly there was a sound very much like swoosh, and light flooded in.  
  
I shut my eyes instantly, flinching at the brightness. "Turn the lights off," I muttered.  
  
"Sorry, no can do," this time it wasn't Jack.  
  
Slowly I pried my eyes open. Holding a hand up to try to keep in some darkness until my eyes could adjust I looked around. The room was all cement, ceiling and walls included. Probably some basement. It was filled with dust, showing that it wasn't used much. The door wasn't a regular swing open one, but one of the ones that slid open at the push of a button. A lot of doors were like that. Just not usually in this base. Then again I was assuming we'd never left.  
  
"Gabriel, go away," I said, knowing he wouldn't listen.  
  
Jack's legs weren't tied like mine. He was sitting up against the wall, his red hair a mess, dressed entirely in black. He looked like he always did, except that he looked very ticked off. If he wasn't tied up he'd probably be jumping at Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel, on the other hand, looked as clean and orderly as always. The main difference in his appearance was that he was dressed almost entirely in white. From his shirt to his slacks, and even his glasses, which I didn't think he really needed, he was completely white. I blinked in surprise.  
  
A second glance around the room and I spotted Matt. His coat was gone, and I could guess why: too many hidden weapons. Matt had been stripped down to a tank top and his pants. His shoes, belt, anything metal, it was all gone. Zechs was also here. He was lying near the door, looking as if he was just tossed in. He was dressed normally, for sure weaponless as well.  
  
"What do you want, Gab?" Jack asked.  
  
Gabriel gave him a bored look before turning back to me. "Did you ever get a chance to look over that disk?" he asked as he walked into the room. Two men followed, stepping right inside as the door shut.  
  
I shook my head. "How would I have time? You of all people know that I haven't been home long enough to do anything."  
  
Gabriel shrugged. "That's right. You've been busy. How's your mom?"  
  
I didn't say anything. Was he trying to taunt me? To be irritating? He was for sure irritating, but was that really what he wanted. Maybe there was a point he wasn't getting to. Maybe he was trying to get me to say something. Then again, maybe I was just brain storming unlikely scenarios for the hell of it.  
  
"I'm going with Jack's question," I stated. "What do you want?"  
  
"If I give you just one question is that still what you're going to ask?" Gabriel's question took me by surprise. I should have known not to be, though. He seemed to like asking the unusual, or at least bringing it up.  
  
"No, it wouldn't. But I don't know if you're only going to ask one question or not, so I'm not asking another one," I said.  
  
Gabriel smiled softly. "One question, then we'll go from there."  
  
I took a moment to think, then shrugged. I really didn't care, so I might as well waste the question. Of course wasting it would be stupid, but did I really care? Main problem with Gabriel was that he made me think too much.  
  
"Okay, um. what to ask.," I shrugged again. "Just wondering, because I'm not sure if I believe you, but did you make that kid ram his car into my mom's?"  
  
Gabriel's smile widened just a little. "No," he said, not adding anything else to that topic, but instead motioned to one of his men. The man came forward and set a bag in front of Gabriel. I took a closer look and realized it was my backpack. Trying to move to a criss-cross sitting position I stared at it. What was he doing now? "How long before someone's going to call you, Alex?" Gabriel asked.  
  
I paused. Why would he be waiting for a call? Or, to have a better question, who's call is he waiting for? "What time is it?" I asked.  
  
"Just after nine," he said.  
  
I blinked, looked for my watch, and saw it wasn't there. "I'm surprised no ones called already," I paused to think. "Has someone? Because I'd expect Julia or Dad or someone."  
  
Gabriel shook his head. "Why would someone call? Is something happening tonight?"  
  
I felt movement behind me and turned to see Matt sitting up. "Not that they know of," he muttered. His words were followed swiftly by a glare sent to Gabriel.  
  
"They'd call to ask something, or tell me something, or any number of reasons," I said.  
  
Gabriel nodded. He picked up my bag and started rummaging through it. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for, and when he pulled out my cell phone I wasn't happy. "Does Julia have a pager?" he asked.  
  
It was my turn to glare at him. "First thing. You never go through a woman's bag. You just don't do it. And second, of course she does. You probably even know the number, and if you don't you shouldn't ask 'cause there's no way I'm telling you," I said coldly. I didn't like people messing with my stuff.  
  
Gabriel opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by my phone ringing. I blinked in surprise. I could tell Gabriel wasn't expecting it either. At least we could change the conversation though. Quickly pulled something that looked like a mini speaker out of his pocket he hooked it up to the phone and hit the talk button.  
  
"Hello? Alex? It's Julia," she paused.  
  
"Julia-" I didn't see the guy until he put his hand over my mouth, shutting me up. I guess Gabriel must have told his men not to let me talk.  
  
"Oh, good, I was afraid you wouldn't answer," Julia went on, "Good news. I think I've figured this out. It'll only take about another hour. I need someone to test it on though, and it might be somewhat dangerous, so I can't do it until I'm sure." She paused again, obviously waiting for my response.  
  
No one said something for a moment until Jack spoke up. "Julia, hang up."  
  
"What? Who's there?"  
  
Gabriel grabbed the phone, taking it off the speaker. "No one important," he said. He paused while Julia said something. "Yes, she's here, but not able to talk at the moment. I'd love to take a message, but I wouldn't give it to her." He paused again. "Yes, I'm sure you will. I've got to go now. You can yell at me later." He clicked the phone off before turning to me. "Julia's mad."  
  
I nodded as the man took his hand away from my mouth. "She can get that way."  
  
"On the bright side, she might talk to Duo and he might come here. I'm sure someone's gotten news to him. Duo really was the one I was after on this little invasion, but picking up the four of you will help, also." Gabriel spoke so matter-of-factly that I wanted to hit him. Unfortunately I was still tied up. With a nod to the guy who was still standing by me Gabriel started walking towards the door.  
  
The man pulled something out of pack attached to his belt. I watched him as he started to prepare something that to me looked confusing. Then I saw a needle being attached to something else and it turned into a nasty looking shot.  
  
"What the." I muttered as I started to back away from the guy. He ignored me as he finished putting everything together. Matt was watching carefully and Jack was ignoring the situation. When the man was done he turned back to me. I was across the room from him now. He started walking towards me and I wasn't sure where I could crawl to.  
  
I didn't like shots. I almost hated them. I would hate them if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't take hate lightly. I didn't like anything sharp and pointy, though, and shots fell into that category. The worst types were the ones that the bad guys wanted to give you. Nine out of ten times they weren't good. Then again, there is that one time which can help. I didn't know if this would be it or not.  
  
I decided it would be best if I just sat here and let him do what he was going to. The second man hadn't left yet and I'm sure he would help the first if it became necessary. So when the guy knelt by me I clinched my eyes shut and waited. I never had been able to relax when this happened. It was supposed to hurt less if you just stayed calm but I had never been able to figure out whether or not that was true.  
  
The man moved my arm so that he could press the needle against one of my larger veins. I hissed as he pressed down on the needle. Sharp pain filled my arm. I knew shots didn't last long, but they still hurt like hell for the few seconds that they took. And when it was over I felt stupid. All that worry over a little needle, and yet if he pulled out another one I'd be just as scared.  
  
The man stood up slowly and walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait," Jack called. The man paused a moment. "What was in the shot?"  
  
The man turned and faced Jack. "The anti-virus," he stated. "Gabriel wanted to make sure that in case anything happened Alex wouldn't get killed right away."  
  
"That's reassuring," I muttered. The man glanced at me before continuing towards the door. Both men left.  
  
I counted to ten before I started moving. I didn't think that they'd come back for a while so I immediately started on getting my hands out from behind my back. It was hard to do, but I had figured out how to at least get my arms in front of me a while ago. The handcuffs were long enough that I could move so that I was sitting on my hands, then slowly start crawling backwards so that my hands ended up under my knees. My shoes were gone, too, so it was easy for me to slip my hands over my feet so that I could at least start on the knot that kept my legs together. It took me a few minutes to get through the knot, but I still managed.  
  
"Anybody have a set of lock picks?" I asked hopefully. Jack and Matt both shook their heads. Frowning I stood up. The door would probably be locked, but I checked anyway. It was.  
  
Glancing down at Zechs I noticed dry blood. My frown deepened as I knelt down beside him. Carefully I checked his head, finding a huge cut that had dried over but probably needed to be cleaned. His hair was all bloody and matted together. He probably needed a doctor to check it out but I doubted that Gabriel would help with that. After making sure that there was nothing I could do I sat back down, this time against the wall and near Zechs.  
  
I wasn't sure exactly when I dozed off, but it hadn't taken me long to fall asleep.  
  
I woke up to the sound of the door opening. The familiar swoosh happened and the extra light flew in. I blinked a few times before I checked to see who was there. Then I blinked a few times to make sure it was them.  
  
"Hi, Julia," I said with a smile. "Duo," I nodded to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" snapped Jack. "Gabriel's could show up any moment it won't help if you're trapped too."  
  
"Don't be such a pessimist. Besides, I didn't show up for you," Julia snapped back. "Come on Alex, we've gotta get out of here."  
  
I stood up slowly. I felt better after some natural sleep but I wasn't up for running. "Take Zechs, he needs a doctor," I asked.  
  
Julia looked him over and nodded. "Can't carry him myself." She looked around the room. Her eyes focused on Matt. "You," she pointed to him then said in her best commanding voice, "I need your help."  
  
Matt stood up slowly. He looked Julia up and down before nodding. "Only if you have a lock-pick. I can't help you in handcuffs." Matt's voice was just as commanding and stubborn.  
  
Julia shrugged and pulled out her wallet. After fishing through it and setting aside several credit cards she pulled out a thin, leather case and tossed it to Matt. He caught it easily and, after pulling out his choice of picks, started on his lock. When he was done he tossed it to me and when I was finished I handed it to Jack. Then it went back to Julia.  
  
"Okay, are you all done?" Duo asked. We all said yes. He handed out guns as he started talking. "We can't go the same way. Matt, go with Julia, find away out and avoid everyone. Most of the guys in here are zombies, they won't normally bug you, but some will. Jack and Alex, you're with me." We split up and left.  
  
As silently as possible we traveled through the halls. I didn't have time to ask how long I had been sleeping, but it must have been awhile for Julia and Duo to have had enough time to get in. We were able to keep to a somewhat strait route before we heard people coming, then we had to dash into a side room. We were in another meeting room so we just stayed here. It seemed as safe as anything else.  
  
Someone tapped on the door. I looked up, surprised. They tapped again. I slowly drew my gun and waited. We hadn't locked the door, so there wouldn't be a long wait, and there wasn't. The door opened tight after the third tap and someone unexpected opened it. Mariemaia.  
  
She stood in the doorway, her arms crossed as she stared at us smugly. Her red hair was cut just short enough to be pushed behind her ears and her blue eyes were hidden behind red tinted glasses. She was dressed casually in khakis and a blue sweatshirt, which was very rare for Marie.  
  
I knew I had a look of extreme surprise on my face. It wasn't surprising considering the circumstances. Mariemaia couldn't walk. She was paraplegic. She'd been in a wheal chair sense before I was born, and yet here she was, standing right in front of me.  
  
It took me a moment to look pass Marie, and then I wished I hadn't. Marie hadn't come alone. There were at least another ten people behind her. All of them being Gabriel's zombies. I didn't bother putting away my weapon. It was taken away in a matter of seconds. Handcuffs were slapped on us, stronger ones then they'd used before. I wouldn't be able to get out of these as easily.  
  
"Well," Mariemaia said. She looked weight too smug as she stood leaning against the wall across from us. We hadn't left the room, most of the zombie guys left, leaving us with only three guards, not including Marie. "I didn't think you'd actually escape, Gabriel said you would, though." She seemed to be talking more to Jack than me. "Then again, you did have help." She glanced to Duo.  
  
Jack shrugged. "What's your point?"  
  
Frowning, Marie answered. "Nothing important, I just didn't think you'd make it this far." She brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "At least Duo showed up. That should make Gabriel happy. And if the others are caught it'll be even better."  
  
"Then why don't you go look for them?" Duo asked.  
  
Mariemaia laughed, as if to some inside joke. "Someone's got to control these guys. They're puppets without someone giving them orders. And at the moment, I'm giving them orders." I wondered exactly how that worked. Did Gabriel have to tell them to listen to her? Did he somehow hand over the controls? And if he did, how much control did Mariemaia have on them?  
  
"So you can't leave?" Jack asked.  
  
Marie shrugged. "I could, if I wanted to, but then you wouldn't be able to move, talk, or do just about anything without getting shot. I don't think you really want that."  
  
"I don't think you really care," I murmured under my breath. Marie shot me a glare. Maybe I could tick her off and get her to leave. Then at least I could see what's up with the zombies, or at least see if I could do anything.  
  
"Maybe I will leave," Marie threatened. I stared blankly. I didn't want to ask her to go, that would be too obvious, but I had the feeling that if I ticked her off enough she would head out.  
  
I stopped staring blankly and actually looked at her. Meeting Marie's eyes I allowed myself a slight smile. "Would you please? I really don't want to have to listen to you. It's not like you're saying anything interesting."  
  
A few more seconds of glaring passed. "Fine." She turned on her heals and strode towards the door. Pausing right before she left she turned to one of the men. I saw her staring at him, I felt something more. She was passing some order to him, but it wasn't natural. It wasn't her own power, it was borrowed.  
  
She turned back to me. "Don't move," she cautioned. Then she left.  
  
No one said anything, but the zombies were staring at us. It was very uncomfortable, but I could still work in the situation. If I was lucky I might be able to do something important.  
  
I closed my eyes and took a breath. Focusing on one of the men I stepped into the psychic plain. I felt everyone nearby. Duo and Jack were right next to me. They were normal, everyday lights in the plain. I could feel Mariemaia walking away. I could also feel every zombie in the place. They stood out like soar thumbs, drawing my attention. They weren't the normal pockets of warmth, of light, but miniature black holes, a lot of little Gabriels.  
  
Just the thought of him brought my attention to him. I couldn't place where he was, he had himself hidden, but I could feel his power. It swirled around the base, infecting all of the zombies, keeping them in line with him and sending them orders. Some of them he skipped over. They were getting their power from alternate sources. He'd handed out some of his henchmen to other people, one of which was Mariemaia. What all of this meant was simple. The zombies in the room weren't listening to Gabriel, and I could easily over take any of Marie's problems.  
  
So I turned my thoughts back to one of the men. All of Marie's were mentally attached to each other. If you gave one an order, they'd all do what they could to do it. Of course, if it only took two of them the rest would just stand there. Their minds, or what was left of them, spent their entire time figuring out the best ways to follow orders.  
  
'You,' I said telepathically to one of the men. 'Take off my handcuffs.'  
  
The man didn't move, but one of the other men did. He walked up to me and pulled out a key. Quickly and efficiently he took the handcuffs off, then stood waiting for another order. If I had known it would be this easy I would have done it when Marie was still in the room.  
  
'Don't shot me, or either of my friends. Don't attack us or hurt us. Don't try to capture us again.' I pushed those commands so far into their minds I was sure they would obey them. None of them moved, but I hadn't told them to. 'Unhandcuff my friends. Then give me the keys.' They obeyed. 'Give each of us a gun. Stay here if any of us ask you for anything or to do something, do as you're told.' Again they followed directions. I pulled out of the psychic plain.  
  
"You can talk now," I said. Both of them were just staring at me as if I'd done something crazy. I didn't have the energy to explain. I'd used up more energy then I thought I would. Suddenly I was so tired I was sure I would stand much longer. My legs started to wobble and I could feel myself blacking out.  
  
I began to fall, and someone caught me. "Alex? What's wrong?" I heard Jack ask. I just let him hold me up. It made me feel safe, and I was too exhausted to do anything else.  
  
Then I did pass out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey! Another chapter, and I finished sooner than I thought I would. *Cheers* I haven't been able to check for reviews so thanks to all who reviewed! *Thanks everyone* and I growl to all who haven't (except for Mooncancer because you reviewed enough that it's okay ^.^). Umm. do you like the chapter? I've been writing a lot within the last two days so I managed to get this done rather quickly, finished it last night actually, and I'm working on another story (not gundam wing related) that I think I'm going to put up after I finish this one. Anyway I think I only have one chapter and an epilogue next. I'll have it up in a week or two. Thanks for reading!  
  
~Rave 


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
I was lying down somewhere. I didn't know where, and I didn't care. I needed just a few minutes to wake up, and I knew that would be likely to happen. Memory avoided me, though. I wasn't sure why I wouldn't be able to sleep just a little more…  
  
"Alex, I know you're awake. You can't take any more energy this fast. Get up." Zechs sounded mad, and I remembered why.  
  
I blinked my eyes open, still not wanting to do anything. "Zechs? What are you doing here?" I remembered him being hurt, "You need to get to a doctor."  
  
He rolled his eyes "You need to stop using energy, you're going to get yourself killed," he snapped.  
  
I snapped back, "Look who's talking, what were you just doing?" We glared at each other. I asked again, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Waking you up while everyone else tries to find away out of here. That little stunt you pulled caused Gabriel to raise the defenses everywhere. Every psychic in the place must have felt it," Zechs said.  
  
Now I was even more confused. I hadn't done anything big. Just switched over the control of a few zombies. At least I was in the same room, though, I could kind of find my way around from here if I had to leave. "So are they going to be back any time soon?" I asked.  
  
"Duo and Jack might, but Matt ran off once he heard Mariemaia was here. Talk about a guy dedicated to his job. Julia got ticked off because she thought he should be helping out so she ran after him," explained Zechs. "So it's just the two of us for the moment."  
  
I nodded slowly. "I can work with that. But seriously, are you okay? You look horrible."  
  
Zechs shrugged. "I feel worse, but I'll stay standing for awhile. It's more important that you can do something. I gave you enough energy so that you might be able to hold off another batch of those… what'd you call them? Zombies? They're impossible. They just won't stop coming. The group that you handled, they were helping Duo until suddenly they stopped, as if listening to someone else, and then turned on him."  
  
Frowning I nodded. "Gabriel probably did something. I can't control his creations when I'm unconscious."  
  
Zechs agreed, "Too true. We need to get out of here. I can't figure out how though. Gabriel got into the main control room and found every exit we have, even the hidden ones. The zombies keep coming, I don't know where he got all those men from."  
  
"He probably picked them up here and there, there're are too many for him to have changed at once. Their brains are scrambled, they still remember things, but there's no mind to control themselves with," I said.  
  
"It's a useful tool if that's what you want to do, but why would you scramble every mind?" Zechs wondered.  
  
I thought for a moment, then tried to explain, "I don't think he was trying to scramble all of their minds. I think he was practicing controlling his abilities. Figuring out how to stop them from doing or thinking certain things."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like Gabriel," Zechs muttered. He glanced around the room impatiently. "They should be getting back soon."   
  
I stood up slowly, stretching as I did so. "I'm not really up for waiting. Is there something I can do? Somewhere I can go?"  
  
Zechs shook his head. "Not without getting caught." So I waited. It didn't take long to start pacing. Zechs just stared at me. I think I was annoying him.  
  
Finally Duo and Jack came back in.   
  
Jack looked at me for a moment then smiled to me a moment before saying, "Want to hear good news or bad news?"   
  
Raising an eye brown I said, "Let's go with good news."  
  
"They're not going to come after us right away," Jack said.  
  
"And the bad news?" I asked.  
  
Duo stated, "If they wanted to they could crush us without really trying."  
  
"Is there a way out of this?" Zechs asked.  
  
Jack looked at Duo, who looked back. They knew something, they just weren't sure of it. Jack turned back to us. "There's a possibility," he said. "They haven't guarded every exit. Just the hallways surrounding here. Chances are, if we could get through unnoticed, we can make it out."   
  
It sounded like an okay plan to me. "What's the catch?" I asked. Every okay plan had a catch.  
  
"We need a way to break through a few of the doors. The only way to go unnoticed is to cut the cameras. Best way to do that is to cut the electricity. There's no back up power here, so if the power's gone, it's gone," Duo explained. "So someone has to get to the control room. Meanwhile someone else has to get into the weaponry to grab some small explosives and a few extra guns. Zechs can't leave, no offence but you'd be too slow," Duo glanced at him apologetically. "We'll have to come back from you once the electricity's out. Us three will have to split up. Two of us going to the control room and one of us to the weaponry."  
  
In theory it should work. In theory a lot could work. "So who goes where?" I asked.  
  
"Gabriel will be watching for us two," Jack said. "We should probably make the break for the control room. We can leave first so that they'll be watching us."  
  
I nodded. "'Kay, but I don't know how to get to where I need to be going."  
  
"It's not hard," Duo said, "and there might be some maps around here somewhere." He turned to the cabinets that where in the back of the room. I followed him over to them and we both did a brief search. Duo found a small map and then pointed out where we were compared to the weaponry. When I was sure what I would do I folded the map and put it in my back pocket.  
  
"Okay, so I'll leave a few minutes after the two of you." They both agreed, and then left. I fidgeted for a few minutes. Then, with a wave goodbye to Zechs, I headed out.  
  
No one was in the hallway. I started walking in the direction that the map had said to. After a few minutes there was still no people. That started to bother me. Usually when no one was there to stop you it was a good thing, but at the moment it was just uncanny. I continued walking, being careful to check for people.   
  
There was probably one of two things going on. The first was that I was just getting lucky. It was possible. Some wars are won through luck. Not to mention that I was up against really bad odds kind of helped. I believed the theory that one out of ten one in a million chanced actually worked out. So if my odds were that bad they were still kind of good.  
  
Then again there was the second scenario. That would be that this was all some big set up and I was about to get royally screwed. There were, after all, cameras watching. Gabriel would probably send someone to finish me off if he thought I was really going to be a threat.  
  
The lights flickered. Had Duo and Jack been able to mess with things? The lights flickered again. I wondered why they didn't just go off. Finally, as if it took a lot of effort, the lights slowly faded. The lack of electricity would have been very good if it hadn't left me in pitch black.  
  
I continued walking even though I couldn't see. I kept one hand to the wall so that I would know where I was going. I had to stay along that wall anyway so at least I would know when to turn. I made it past the first turn just as back up lights came on. I frowned. There wasn't supposed to be any back up electricity. If they had extra lights they might be able to get the entire base up and running. I started jogging. I had to get to the weaponry before they figured out I was heading there.  
  
Soon I had to pull out the map to figure out where to go. That slowed down my progress but it was better than getting lost. Hearing footsteps not too far behind me I sped up. Soon the footsteps were gone and I was at the door to the weaponry. There was one problem though, I needed a code to get in. Duo had given it to me when we were going over the directions, but it was useless without electricity.  
  
The main lights flickered again.  
  
I stared at the door, punching in the code. Nothing happened expect the lights flickered for a second time and stayed on. Biting my lip I punched in the code again. A light above the code pad turned green, and the door opened with a swoosh. Stepping inside I shut the door behind me a willed the electricity to go off again.   
  
Examining the room was a disappointment. There were a few computers and bookshelves, several televisions, but no weapons. I was beginning to think I was in the wrong place when I noticed three adjoining doors that led elsewhere. Walking over to the closest one I punched in the same code that I had used on the main door. It opened, but the room on the other side was empty. Quickly I went to the second door. Again the room was empty.   
  
The lights flickered again.   
  
I ran to the third door in hopes that I would get there before the electricity went out, but with a second flicker the lights were gone, leaving only the back up lights. When I punched in the code nothing happened.  
  
Cursing under my breath I wished I had a way to talk to Duo. If there were any weapons they were probably behind door number three, and that was the one I couldn't get to.   
  
Bang!  
  
I turned to the door out. Where had that noise come from?   
  
Bang!  
  
Someone was doing something to the door, but I couldn't tell what. I needed to find away out of the room, though. Unfortunately there was only one door out.   
  
Scrapping came from the other side of the door. Then a moment of silence. The next thing that happened was the most surprising. Sparks flew from the door as someone on the other side was using a blowtorch to cut through it.   
  
I looked around the room more franticly. Hiding wouldn't help, there was no where to go. I walked around the desks anyway, wondering if I should push them up against the door. It probably wouldn't help, but at least I'd be doing something. Then I got an idea.  
  
Last time I had needed to find a way through an Oz base unseen I'd done the most cliché of things, I'd used the air vents. Believe it or not, Oz was stupid enough to make them big enough for people to crawl through. Not to mention there was an opening to one near the ceiling right above the back desk. It was the only one in the room I could crawl through.  
  
I ran to the desk, climbed up onto it, and started working to open the vent. There was a way where if you just took out two screws it would swing open and not fall off. Most people wouldn't notice the screws missing and they'd never know you where there.   
  
Wishing that the desk were higher up I pulled myself as far into the vent as I could. It was a tight squeeze to get through the opening and even harder to pull myself completely in. I had nothing to hold on to, but I managed anyway. When I was finally completely in a took a moment to breath as the vent door slammed shut. I had made it to some kind of safety before whoever was on the other side of the door could bust through.  
  
I carefully I wriggled backwards so that I could stare through the vent. I wanted to see who was behind what was going on. I knew it had to be Gabriel or Mariemaia. No one else would really bother. Did they know what I was going for? Did they even know it was me?  
  
Sparks flew from the door as a box was finished. It was large enough that most people would be able to step through without much difficulty. The sparks stopped and someone started to push on the door. I decided that maybe I should be leaving before whoever was coming had a chance to see me.  
  
Not being entirely sure on where to go I just moved forward. The vents started to widen and it became easier for me to move. I began to crawl instead of slithering around, taking the first turn I saw. The funny thing was I was just turning around a corner in the room. The next vent opened up to the same room, just on the other side.   
  
People were walking inside, searching the area. They turned over desks as they looked around, several walking through the two open doorways. Once the place was secure Gabriel walked in. He had changed to something black. I couldn't see from where I was, but I was glad that he ditched the white outfit. It just seemed wrong on him.  
  
"You can stop looking, she found a way out. She must have left before the power went out," Gabriel stated.  
  
Mariemaia walked in behind him. "Couldn't she have just gone in there?" Marie asked, pointing to the third door.  
  
Gabriel shook his head. "Duo doesn't have the code for that. I had someone change certain codes awhile ago so that they couldn't get into rooms like the armory. She shouldn't have been able to leave though… there's no other way out." Gabriel looked around the room, clearly puzzled. "She couldn't still be here."  
  
"Should we send someone to get the power running again?" Mariemaia asked.  
  
  
Gabriel nodded. "Yes, that would be good. Please get on that right away." He waved her off. "Oh, by the way," he added, "Watch out for Matt. He's around here somewhere, looking for you."  
  
Marie only shrugged. "I'll take care of him if he shows up."  
  
Smirking, Gabriel shook his head. He turned his back on Marie, ignoring her, and went back to trying to figure out how I disappeared. Mariemaia hesitated a little, wondering if Gabriel would say anything. When he didn't look back at her she left hastily.  
  
Gabriel stood for a long time without saying anything. Then he looked up. "God, I've been stupid. I barely even have to look to find her," he muttered. It took me a moment to actually figure out what he meant, and by then he was in a meditating state. He would find my psychically, and there wasn't a thing I could do about it.   
  
I started crawling again. Normally I would have tried to block him, but I had no energy. Any attempt I might have made wouldn't have been good enough, not when I was so close to Gabriel. If he was looking for me I had to get out of the vents. The next room I came across would be the one I went into.  
  
Lucky for me the exit I came across was bigger than the one I had to climb through originally, and with a few shoves the screws came out themselves and I was able to climb out.  
  
Right into the weaponry.  
  
I blinked as I looked around. There wasn't a lot. A few rifles, a couple small explosives, and a pistol or two. There was enough for a small group of people to stay alive. There was enough fire power that, if I could get past Gabriel, it would be easy for us to get out. I just wasn't sure I could get past him.  
  
Distantly I felt Gabriel prodding the base. I felt his surprise when he realized where I was, and even more surprise when he realized how I got here.  
  
'Alex? What a surprise. You really are creative,' Gabriel said telepathically.  
  
I would have answered but there was that whole wasting energy thing. I was running on Zechs's power, and he didn't have much to give. If either of us tried to do anything big we could seriously hurt ourselves, and I'd rather not do something small and not have energy when I need it.'Alex? Don't pretend not to be there,' Gabriel stated. When I didn't answer he kept talking.   
'It doesn't really matter anyway, and I can see you're tired. Just thought I'd tell you that whatever plan you have it won't work. You're not going to get out of there.'  
  
"Great," I muttered. So I was trapped. I might be able to keep them out. It was unlikely, but worth the effort if I could. While I waited for whatever he was going to do I started picking out what I could use the most. I scanned through the items, grabbing something here or there. The last thing I found was a bag to put everything in. After that I was done and could only wait for Gabriel to make a move. I sat down and began to meditate. It was easy, relaxing, and didn't waste energy. More of a natural way to approach psychic powers.  
  
I wasn't surprised when Gabriel took up the blowtorch method of breaking into the room. I didn't want him in here, though, so I had to find a way to keep him out. I didn't think that he himself would be doing the work, so I searched for the gooneys that were actually doing the job. Not being able to focus on just one I targeted the entire group that was in the room. I knew it would be harder, but at least it would slow Gabriel down.  
  
'Stop! Leave me alone! I don't care what you do, just don't come in this room. Don't help Gabriel get in, either. Just leave me alone!' I pushed the commands so far into them, I wasn't sure if Gabriel would be able to change them.  
  
I smiled to myself, happy with what I had done, but I wasn't sure what state it had left me in. At this moment I could do a lot, but the moment I pulled out of meditation I'd be out of it. I couldn't take that chance at the moment, I just had to stay where I was.  
  
'What the hell are you doing, trying to get yourself killed?' I was surprised to hear Zechs yelling at me.  
  
I answered, 'What are you doing talking to me. You're not supposed to be doing anything, so don't be talking.'  
  
'Can't stay put when Gabriel's cronies are dragging me around,' he stated.   
  
Knowing that Gabriel had Zechs on the move I spread out my senses and searched for him. Zechs wasn't hard to find. He was one of the few non-zombie creatures that were in the base. Zechs was slowly moving towards us, which meant Gabriel probably had something planned with him. Right before I could send another thought to Zechs, something seemed to step in front of me. It blocked off all connection I had to Zechs, so if I tried to tell him something he'd probably never hear it.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't have you getting in my way,' Gabriel stated. 'I don't really want to bother you, but unfortunately you threw yourself into this. You need to give up. Now.' I felt something pull at my mind, and suddenly Gabriel made sense. I wasn't going to win, I should just give up.  
  
Wait a minute, I couldn't let myself think that. It was the same thing as what he was doing before, only now I had no defense against it.   
  
'Come on, Alex. Just let me open the door. You can go home afterwards, just stop fighting,' the lull of his voice almost caught me. Gabriel was trying really hard, and I was giving in.  
  
'Gabriel just go away!' I yelled. I put force into the words, hoping it would at least hold him back a little.  
  
Gabriel laughed, and that bugged me. 'Do you think you can stop me? Give me ten minutes. You're so warn out that it wouldn't even take that long. I just want you out of the way. Once I take care of everyone else I don't care what you do. If you don't get out on your own I'll force you. I don't care what it takes, and I won't be nice about it.'  
  
Not exactly what I wanted to hear, but nothing I couldn't deal with. Or so I hoped.  
  
'I can't do that,' I stated simply. 'I don't care what happens, I can't let you get away with what you want to do.'  
  
'You don't care what happens?' I didn't like the way he sounded. There was something almost cruel in his voice. 'So if I said that you have five minutes to surrender or I'm going to kill Zechs, what would you do?'  
  
Damn.  
  
'That depends. Do I have five minutes before you kill him, or are you just asking?' I asked.  
  
'Does it matter?' he asked.  
  
Mentally I nodded. 'Yes.'  
  
'Then you've got five minutes till he's dead,' Gabriel stated.  
  
I didn't know what to do. Siting in this room holding a bag of weapons does me no good, but I couldn't help at all if Gabriel got a hold of me. I don't know if he'd really let me leave or not. He might just be lying. Or maybe he really just wants to get Duo and his followers out of the way. Even if that was the case I couldn't help him. I'd rather die then let him kill my friends… but he wasn't threatening me.   
  
He was going to kill Zechs.  
  
Growling to myself I got to work. I found the zombies that I had ordered to begin with. Getting back into their minds I pulled away my order, telling them to once again obey Gabriel.  
  
They got strait back to work.  
  
'Good choice, Alex,' Gabriel sounded way too pleased with himself.  
  
I slowly began pulling out of meditation as the zombies worked on the door. I ignored them, focusing more on staying conscience. I didn't want to pass out right when Gabriel was getting a hold of me. By the time I was fully out of meditation the zombies were walking up to me. I stood up slowly and carefully. It was hard to stay on my feet, but I managed to get to the door and into the other room.   
  
Gabriel was sitting at a desk holding a gun that was casually pointed at Zechs's head. He'd learned better than to put the zombies in charge of something like that. He didn't want me sneaking into their minds and telling them not to shot Zechs.  
  
"Alex, nice to see you again," Gabriel said cheerfully.  
  
I nodded, almost losing my balance by doing so. I wished someone was here to help me stand, but I didn't want to ask anyone. The only person in the room I could trust was in a worse condition than I was.  
  
Being a little irritated and annoyed I said rather bluntly, "Gabriel, you said I can leave. I'd like to, but I'm not going anywhere without my friends."  
  
Gabriel shrugged. "Unfortunately, Zechs won't be able to go with you. He's on the execution list." Gabriel turned to Zechs, aimed his gun and fired once.  
  
My legs gave way from shock. I'd given up any chance I had for one of my best friends, and Gabriel just shot him. I collapsed to the ground, barely being able to hold myself up on my hands and knees. I was exhausted from so many things, I didn't want to deal with this. I didn't want to look up. I didn't want to see Zechs, but I did anyway.  
  
Zechs had been lying on the ground when I came in, but he had been breathing. He'd had a chance of making it out of here. Now blood was poring out of a wound in his chest. He was dying, and I could do nothing to help him. Too many memories were attached to this scenario. The last time I saw someone dying like this… where I could do nothing…  
  
Why does the past keep haunting me? Vince died. He was shot, and I couldn't help him. Why does the same thing have to happen to Zechs?  
  
"You bastard," I said in a deadly whisper. I would have turned an icy glare on him but I couldn't turn away from Zechs. "You stupid bastard," I growled. I wanted to get angry. I wanted to be so full of rage that I could just kill all of them. I wanted to let go, let fire come out of me and devour everyone. I just wanted to hurt them, and I couldn't do it. Anger just didn't come close to what I was feeling. Rage didn't begin to describe it.  
  
I hated Gabriel.   
  
I hated him for hurting people. I hated him for hurting me. For killing and not caring about it. I hated him for wanting to shape the world into being his world. I hated him for not caring.  
  
And I hated him for killing Zechs.  
  
Something inside me snapped. I wasn't tired anymore. I wasn't hurting. I wasn't feeling anything. I was nothing. I was frozen solid, so cold and uncaring that nothing mattered anymore.  
  
Finally I turned to Gabriel. Hate filled me. It gave me a new strength, and I was able to stand. I crawled to my feet, not caring that my muscles were soar and complaining. It didn't matter.  
  
"I'm going to kill you," my voice was the perfect emotionless tone that just terrified you.  
  
Gabriel turned serious. "Really," he murmured. "Zechs isn't dead yet."  
  
"I don't care," I stated matter-of-factly. "I'm going to kill you."  
  
Gabriel looked confused. Somewhere between him shooting Zechs and me telling him that he was about to die I had done something that greatly confused him. Gabriel stood up in one fluid moment. I could see him pull his power around him, partly to shield him and partly to lash out at me in case I did anything.  
  
I smiled softly. I didn't have to reach for power, it flooded me. Every part of my body vibrated with freezing, icy power that couldn't wait to explode. I closed my eyes as I shivered from the intensity. Then I let it out.  
  
I could feel the power flowing off of me in waves. It hit the zombies closest to me first. They literally froze before the power moved on. It flowed over Zechs, but didn't hurt him. He didn't fight it, he couldn't, and it didn't even touch him. Gabriel had put together a shield. My power rolled off him, but each wave hit harder than the last, knocking back his shield bit by bit.  
  
I felt myself falling to my knees, but I wasn't paying attention to my body. My mind was too busy flowing outwards with my power. It moved through walls and rooms and doors, nothing stopping it. I had no control, I was just the host, something to let the power slide through. I couldn't contain it, and in my state I didn't even mind.   
  
I felt people freeze. Hundreds of zombies were turning to ice. People who weren't zombies were dying.   
  
I don't want to kill you, I thought. I just want to kill him.  
  
But they continued to die. Mindless person after mindless person. They couldn't even defend themselves.   
  
My power paused when I reached Duo. I felt him, and Jack, too. They were fighting, and loosing. They were hurt, but I could help them. It took barely any time at all to kill every zombie attacking them.   
  
My mind was starting to work again, though. I didn't want it to. I didn't want to be sad. I didn't want to have to feel that right now. The guilt would be overwhelming, I knew that, I had to keep going or I would lose this power.  
  
"Alex?" I could hear Jack even though there was no way I should have been able to. "Alex what are you doing?" There was both awe and fear in his voice. I couldn't answer him, but I didn't have to. I kept my power moving outwards, even as I felt him get up and run towards me.  
  
More died, and I didn't stop again until I felt another familiar presence. Three in fact: Mariemaia, Matt, and Julia.  
  
Yet I didn't need to do anything to them. Matt was taking care of it. I could feel him, I could almost see him. Mariemaia was trying to run, she had tried to stop him, but she had lost. Matt was going to finish his job. The cold inside me stopped any feeling of pity, and I moved on.  
  
Now, however, I was beginning to fade. My power was slowly drawing back to me, weakening. I couldn't keep this up any longer, my heart just wasn't in it. I didn't want to kill everyone. I was tired of people dying.  
  
Yet there was one person I wouldn't mind seeing dead, and he had outlasted my attack.  
  
"Gabriel," I croaked as I came back to myself. Once again I pushed myself to my feet. "Gabriel…" my voice was more solid, and much, much emptier.  
  
He stood defiantly, but still looked terrified. "Was that it?" he asked tightly. Fear lined his eyes and his power felt drained, much like my own.  
  
I shrugged. "Your forgetting something," I murmured.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"That was because I hated you, but there was no feeling with it. Now I'm angry," I said, my voice filled with venom. "You never should have done that."  
  
"You're right," he growled softly, then screamed "I should have just killed you!"   
  
The force of Gabriel's attack knocked me backwards. I would have fallen, but I hit a wall and was able to use it for support. I couldn't let Gabriel kill me, not yet at least. I wanted to kill him first. I was running on will alone, even the cold power having left me. But I was angry, angry and determined. That would have to be enough. I'd do anything to make it be enough.  
  
Gabriel's black power surrounded me, drawing me into it and pulling my mind with me. He was trying to tear me apart and I couldn't let him. I felt fire gathering in me. My rage was finally coming out. I was out of all other options so my natural protection was coming back. I'd burn him if I had to, as long as he ended up dead. Gabriel threw wave upon wave of power at me. I just continued to throw them off. I couldn't let him inside my mind. I would lose if I did. I couldn't let myself loose.  
  
"Why…won't… you…just…die!" Gabriel screamed. He let loose such a strong blast that I screamed in reply.  
  
Clutching my head I collapsed. Breathing hard I glared at the floor.  
  
He won't win! He won't win! He won't win! He won't win!  
  
"Damn you!" I growled. Staring up at him I burst into flame. It was such a rush to feel the fire swirling around me that I almost went black. The fire didn't hurt me, it was just like the ice, just so hot I should have burned to a crisp instead of freezing solid. I threw the fire at Gabriel, channeling it strait into his mind, using his connection to me to throw out my power.  
  
'No! I won't let you win! I'm going to kill you. Then I'll kill everyone of your friends. I'll kill all of you!' Gabriel's shrieks tore through my mind, but I just sent more fire. I'd burn him. I'd stop him.  
  
"Alex? Alex!" I heard Jack yell my name, but I couldn't focus on him. I needed to stop Gabriel right now.  
  
"Gabriel, why won't you just leave me alone?" I whispered sending a wave of flame with my words. "Just…die…" then the strangest thing happened.  
  
Gabriel stopped fighting. My power hit nothing and came back at me. It washed through me, tearing at me before fading. I was left gasping for air and sobbing so hard it was hard that I was making it even harder to breath. Tears streamed down my face and I just couldn't stop crying.  
  
"Oh my god, Alex," I felt more than saw Jack run to me. He clutched me in his arms, holding me so tight I didn't think he'd ever let go. "What the hell were you doing?"  
  
I clung to Jack, crying into his shirt. "Is he dead? Is he dead yet?" I sobbed. Jack didn't get the chance to answer.  
  
"Do you want to kill me?" I heard Gabriel's hoarse voice from across the room. I didn't answer. Gabriel sighed and I heard something sliding across the floor. A pistol hit my leg and stopped.  
  
I didn't touch it, I didn't want to pull away from Jack. It was so nice to just cry, to not have to worry about anything or anyone. It was nice to just have someone hold me.  
  
Gabriel just wouldn't let me be, though. "Just shot me," he begged.  
  
"Why?" I asked. I didn't care if he died anymore.  
  
"I lost," he said. "You won. I don't want to be here. I hate this world, I'll hate living in it. There's nothing I can do, I just want to die."  
  
Anger flooded me. Gabriel was so weak. He didn't like things so he was just going to give up, once and for all. He wouldn't keep fighting. He'd given up against me, and now he was giving up against life. He didn't deserve to have someone else kill him.  
  
Slowly I picked up the gun. I glared at it then looked up to glare at Gabriel. "Kill yourself," I yelled as I threw the gun back. "I'm not going to waste my time on someone as weak as you." I sounded like Wufie, but I didn't care. It was the truth.  
  
Gabriel caught the gun in the air. He was glaring back at me. "You wanted to kill me, but now you won't," he muttered in disbelief. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with her," Jack said. "You're just an idiot. You have the chance to live and you're throwing it away. She's not going to stop you if you want to die. But she's not going to help you commit suicide." Silently I thanked Jack for explaining things.  
  
Gabriel stared at the gun. Carefully his fingers traced the lines on it as he thought. He looked at me one last time, meeting my eyes. "You're right Alex, I am weak. Of course, that's why you won." He pointed the gun at his head, clinched his eyes shut, and pulled the trigger.  
  
I think that was when my mind finally collapsed, and I blacked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All comments are saved until after the epilogue 


	23. Epilogue and Author's note

Epilogue:  
  
"The space shuttle to colony L-2 is now boarding for take off," called a flight attendant.  
  
I picked up my backpack a swung it over my shoulder as I stood up. It was three weeks sense I'd woken up in a hospital. Dad had told me that I had been in a coma for a week before that. I hadn't been physically hurt, so the doctors could only keep me healthy as I rested. The only bad part of being in the hospital is that the media wanted to know why.  
  
The really bad part was that I told them.  
  
The day I woke up I had been able to walk, talk, and move around. I convinced the doctors that they couldn't keep me in the hospital, or that if they did, they at least had to give me real clothes. The doctors knew me well enough to know I wasn't going to give up until I got my way so they had given me what I asked for.  
  
Then I went to the press. They all wanted to know what had happened. I did what was least expected, I stood and answered every question I could as truthfully as I could without telling them about anything psychic. There were cameras and microphones and everything that I greatly dislike about the reporters thrust into my face until I was able to get away.  
  
They all wanted to see Duo.  
  
They all wanted to see Gabriel.  
  
And they all wanted proof.  
  
I did the best I could to arrange everything.  
  
Later that day I had gotten Duo to come to the hospital. I had gotten my dad to contact him, and when Duo was least expecting it I led him into a room filled with reporters, then left him there.  
  
Then I left the hospital. I had gone strait back to the hanger to see Julia. She was the only one I told that I would be going to space. I didn't want anyone following me. At least in space I could take a break. There wouldn't be reporters following me. No more bad guys on my tail. I could relax, have a vacation, feel at home. I'd left a message for my parents, telling them I wouldn't be available for awhile. They'd let everyone else know, and after awhile Julia would tell them where I was.   
  
No one else had been hurt besides Zechs and me, or at least no one who had survived. That was were the real irony comes in.  
  
Zechs had survived.  
  
The bullet had hit a lung, not his heart. Matt had been able to rush him to the ER with Julia riding along as Jack and Duo took care of me. Zechs had made it in time. I'd killed all those people, and Zechs hadn't even died. I don't mean for it to be a bad thing, but I really should have lost that fight. Zechs's death had been the reason I was able to use that power.  
  
I didn't understand my new ability, but it was stronger than anything else I had. I couldn't just use it, I didn't even feel it. The pyro part of me was always there, deep inside my mind, just waiting to spring out, but the ice stayed hidden. Sometimes I could feel a coldness in me, an uncaring ache, and I suppose that is the power, but I can rarely even sense it, and never when I try. Sometimes it's just there.   
  
Following other passengers onto the shuttle I quickly found my seat. I sat next to a window in first class. I always had window seats, but I rarely looked out. The view didn't matter to me I just liked the seats better. With a sigh I pulled out my portable CD player and slipped on the headphones. I turned the music up as high as I could without anyone else being able to hear anything. Then I sat back and ignored everyone.  
  
My thoughts returned to Duo and the others, Duo especially. He was staying with Heero for now. They used to be best friends, Duo was even Heero's best man at his wedding. I think Duo forced himself on Heero more than anything. Heero said he had been a lot like Julia. Something had changed though. A lot of somethings, actually. Yet now he was being thrown back into society, and hopefully the old Duo would come back.  
  
Matt had disappeared before the reporters could get hold of him. I wasn't even sure where he was. He'd probably gone back to work. Julia had been complaining about him up until someone told her who he was. Her eyes had widened and her mouth made a small 'o,' but then she had just shook her head and muttered, "Figures."  
  
Mom had gotten better. She was out of the hospital a day before I was. While she was still pale and anorexicly thin, she was looking better and could walk on her own. She had been so surprised and happy when she saw Duo that she immediately set about finding ways to include her in her work. Before anyone could blink he had a job, an income, and several invitations to balls and parties.   
  
Julia was staying at the hanger. Ethan, Nicolae and her had all been helping Duo make sure the virus was destroyed. They did, however, keep all records of it and the anti-virus safely hidden away in case they were ever needed. Julia had enough of the anti-virus tested and made that she could send it out to all the hospitals in the area in case something did happen. After her work was done Julia was going home with her family, Ethan was going to go with them and find a place nearby. I didn't know exactly what he'd be doing, but I hadn't felt it to be my place to ask.  
  
The rest of the Missing Persons had scattered. Relena had offered all of them jobs and places to stay until they could find something for themselves. Some had taken her up on the offer, others had vanished. No one went looking for them. We all figured that if they wanted to remain enigmas we wouldn't be the ones to stop them.  
  
Last, but certainly not least, was Jack.  
  
Jack had come out with Duo. When people found out Duo was alive Jack decided he'd help out by drawing some of the media away. Jack not only claimed to be Mathew Barton's son that 'died' already, but he demanded that he be given all property that should be his. That included the Barton foundation. Technically he was the oldest living son, and after paying for a DNA test it was proven. Legally it was his. Relena had a field day when she found that out, and they started right away on making plans for peace between their organizations.  
  
Jack had seemed a little apprehensive when he'd last talked to me. It had been too formal to say much, and I wasn't sure what to say anyway. He had apologized about not telling me his past, saying that he knew it probably would have meant something to me. I had agreed, and told him that it was okay, because I had already known. He'd looked surprised, very surprised, and had asked how. I merely said that I talked to Gabriel a lot and he had quite a bit to tell me, not to mention Jack looked a lot like V in very subtle ways. I hadn't been able to stay much longer than that and I had left without saying goodbye.  
  
That had been three days ago. Now I was leaving. Part of me wanted to run back and say goodbye to everyone, maybe even to stay. Knowing what I'd do, however, it would have been very stupid and foolish. I never would have left if I told everyone, someone would want to come or some security measures would have had to be made. It would have turned into some huge event and everyone would know about it. Things were easier if I just kept quiet.  
  
I closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat. Maybe I'd take a nap, it'd be a few hours before we landed.  
  
Someone tapped my shoulder.  
  
I frowned and took off my head set as I got ready to glare at whoever it was. When I looked up and saw Jack the glare vanished.  
  
He grinned down at me. "Hey, imagine meeting you here."  
  
I had to blink back surprise before I could answer. "What are you doing here? Julia didn't say anything, did she?" I asked.  
  
He shook his head. "No, I'm here for business. I'm running an organization now, remember? We have factories and businesses out in the colonies, too. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be helping Heero or Julia or something."  
  
"I'm running away to the colonies to have a vacation. You're not supposed to be here," I said with a grin.  
  
Jack sat down beside me. "Well, I am. I'll just have to trade seats with whoever's sitting next to you and keep you company through out the trip."  
  
Now I did glare, but it was a friendly one. "What makes you think I want you sitting next to me?"  
  
He shrugged. "What makes you think I care what you want? You have no say if I trade seats. You didn't buy the ticket for this one," he paused. "Or did you?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, I planned on sleeping through the trip."  
  
"Then go ahead and sleep. You'll just have to go out to dinner with me so we can talk then," Jack stated.  
  
I blinked. Out to dinner? "Um…" I murmured.  
  
"Or do you have other plans?" he asked, his smile fading a little.  
  
I shrugged uneasily. "No, not really… are you asking me out on a date or is this just a friendly dinner?" I asked.  
  
"If you're going to say no to a date, then we're just going as friends," Jack stated, his grin coming back.  
  
I bit my lip. A date? I'd dated one person, and the first date had only been sense Julia had been there. Of course Ethan and I had been dating for over a year after that, but was I ready for someone else? Well, you never know until you try.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to go out with you," I agreed.  
  
"Good," he said. "Let me go find whoever is supposed to be sitting here, I'll be right back." Jack hopped up to go search for the person.  
  
I watched him leave, not sure what I was feeling. Did I really want to go out with Jack? It didn't matter, I was committed now. I just couldn't stop thinking of what would have happened if his brother hadn't died. I would have dated Vince if he ever asked, he just never had the chance to.   
  
I had the feeling I was starting over, though. I was creating a new chapter in my life now. The old one was finished. All the haunting was about to stop. I wasn't going to forget about it, I'd just stop feeling so guilty. It took my about two seconds to feel better once I had made that decision.   
  
I grinned out the window. Tonight would be fun. And after that… I would figure it out when I get there.   
  
Jack came back and sat down, holding his new ticket in hand. The flight attendant called for everyone to be seated and buckle up. We did as told and the engine started to heat up.  
  
Red spread through my vision.  
  
'Synz?'  
  
I heard laughter. Cold, angry, laughter. I shuddered from the feeling in it, the pain. I shuddered again when I recognized it. It was mine, but it wasn't. The laughter was so filled with hate… it couldn't be mine. I had never felt that way before. Even the feeling for Gabriel… it hadn't been so… evil.  
  
'Synz, leave me alone. That's not my memory, go away.' All of Synz visions had been memories, and I never heard that laugh before. I felt something like a shrug come from Synz, and he vanished, the red fading.  
  
"Alex, are you okay?" Jack asked.  
  
I looked at him, meeting his eyes and seeing such warmth and happiness in them that my fear faded. "Yeah, I'm great," I said. The warning of laughter was erased from my memory just as the shuttle launched, and we took off into space.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
First of all.... Questions? Comments? Funny stories? So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Inbetween? I actually have some meaningful questions for you, though.  
  
First: Can anyone tell me how many times Alex got knocked out or passed out durning this story? I honestly don't know and it's been buging me.  
  
Second: Can anyone tell me how many days there are to this story? Again, I don't know.  
  
Third: Does anyone have any suggestions or ideas on how they would like to have had it changed?  
  
And last: Would you like me to go ahead and write the next one in the series, or go back in time and write one from before 'Agent of Oz'.  
  
As for what I have to say, I think the story was pretty good. I liked the ending, I thought it was good. As for what's coming next? I should explain that I've decided that there's going to be a total of five stories in this particular series. Two about Alex's past and one after this. Because the fifth is going to be kind of a conclusion I'm leaning more towards go and writing about the past first, though I'm willing to listen and consider all sugestions made. You should all know though, that I don't plan to start immediately on the next Alex Yuy story, but rather I'm taking a detour and working on a Buffy the Vampire Slayer fic, so if you like Buffy please read it.  
  
  
Last, but not least, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed. (in chronological order below)  
  
Kintaro: I'm pretty sure that you only reviewed once, but you were the first so I thank you greatly. If you're still reading I hope you liked the story.  
  
Jedd: You, too, only reviewed once but I'm glad you did. I hope your still reading and thanks for the review.  
  
Lachesis: Hey, I know you don't know much about gundam wing, but it's nice you read my stories anyway. Hope you could somewhat understand them and that you liked what you read.  
  
Mooncancer: You are my favorite reviewer!!!! You posted a review on practically every chaptter and I loved everyone! Thanks so much for reading my stories, it was really great of you!  
  
Ryston: Hey! See? I finished. Thanks for the reviews, hope you liked it. I was actually going to have Chelsea give you some of the chapters before i put them online, but she must not have been able to.   
  
Julia Maxwell: Hey, glad you're reading this. I have a few other ideas I need to run past you before working them out, but thanks for the review!  
  
Azngurl: Thanks for that last review, I'm sorry you can't get online much. I hope you're not grounded or anything. I'm glad you enjoyed my story and I hope you read the next one if you can.  
  
Sir Gabs-a-lot: Hey, you only recently reviewed, but I thank you for speaking up. I'm glad you really liked in and feel free to tell as many people as you want to read it. ^.^  
  
Ninii the Lucil33t: You were the last new person to review, and like I said to sir gabs-a-lot, thanks for saying something! It's great that you liked it and I'm happy you were able to review.  
  
For all other people who might be reading this or might read it in the future, this is your last chance to review, 'cause you just ran out of chapters. So review already! ^.^ I'll edit you into the thank yous later on. Thanks again to everyone!  
  
For the last time this story,   
  
~Rave 


End file.
